Slytherins and Mudblood
by lunacherub
Summary: Final year at Hogwarts, and Hermione struts down Hogwars corridors as Head Girl with the same know it all attitude but with with a blooming new self. All the boys notice, especially a few certain Slytherins... R&r pleaseee!
1. chap1

Slytherins and Mudblood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters; they all belong to the great JK Rowling and her wonderful imagination.  
  
Summary: it's the trio's last year in Hogwarts, and practically everyone's matured over the years, especially during the last summer. Hermione Granger, in particular, has come out of her shell, and is now strutting down Hogwarts corridors with the same know it all attitude, but with a striking new look as she has bloomed over the summer...And all the guys have noticed, especially a few certain members of the Slytherin house.  
  
Authors note: I'm not quite excellent at writing these fanfics, so please read and review. Comment whatever you wish, and suggest ideas for improvement. I will accept constructive criticism, but nothing too harsh please. Thank youuuuu!!!! :D  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Hermione fixed her robes for the hundredth time, as she looked at the mirror uncertainly. She nervously pulled on the ends of her wavy brown hair as she continued to just stare at her reflection. She was turning seventeen in a few weeks, but she still hasn't outgrown her old habits, one of which was studying herself nervously in front of the mirror an hour before leaving the house for the train station.  
  
Hermione, although she hadn't noticed it much herself, had changed over the years, especially over the summer. She had always been what most had called "a late bloomer", but now she bloomed beautifully as curves had set in all the right places of her body and her delicate skin emitted a sense of intoxicating and exquisite beauty. Her hair was not as unruly as it had been a few years back; it was now mid-length and the frizz was now gone. The ends of her wavy locks had hung loosely around the small frame of her petite face, as a few strands fell over her forehead, just enough to create a mystery right above her sparkling eyes. Her cheeks had a hint of scarlet glow, and her face shone a pale tan that she had acquired over the summer. Her honey-brown/chocolate/hazel orbs glinted as the sun shone in from the lavender drapes in her room.  
  
She looked at the pink clock that hung over her dresser and saw that she still had fifteen minutes before her mom would call her down for breakfast.  
  
She glanced at her reflection for one last time, still not quite satisfied with herself and how she looked. She tousled her hair a bit, trying to get it in place.  
  
"This is as good as its gonna get..." She sighed to herself, still not satisfied with her appearance.  
  
Hermione had never regarded herself as beautiful. On the contrary, she never thought much about her physical appearance. She thought she was okay- looking, but was disgusted that she had always just been such a plain girl. That's why she sought more into pouring her efforts into books and into her studies. Nobody ever noticed a girl like her. Especially once she was next to Harry--- the boy who lived. And then, there was Ron, who had been Harry's best friend; Not quite as popular as Harry, but as of last year, Ron had been made the Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team, and girls were swooning all over him. Next to them, she was practically a nobody. She was still considered to be the know-it –all bookworm who tagged along with Harry and Ron.  
  
This had hurt Hermione deeply, but of course, she never told a soul. Harry and Ron had seen it in her eyes, though. Her bright expressive eyes told the story of a girl who had been shunned into the background by her two best friends.  
  
Not that she cared much, of course. But still, she was a girl, and she still had an inner battle because she wanted to be noticed, especially by guys (whether she's admit it or not). Not necessarily all the guys, but even just some. All girls long for romance deep inside. And everyone just wants to be loved.  
  
In her entire history, there had never been any boy who had been romantically linked to Hermione, except of course, Viktor Krum. Viktor had loved Hermione very much, he confessed last year, but his actions and words could not make Hermione fall for him. She just never felt a spark or any connection between them. The most she could give was her word for a lasting friendship, and a soft kiss on his rough cheek as she said goodbye. Viktor, she had heard later on, broke into tears afterwards. And it took a while before he started answering Hermione's owls again. She had kept the friendship with him alive after that, though.  
  
And then there was Ron. As of last year, word had been going 'round Hogwarts corridors that Ron has always had the biggest secret crush on his female friend, and planned to court Hermione. Then later on everyone said that they were a couple, and still the news continued, getting more ridiculous, as people had said they had spotted them snogging everywhere and banging each other up even during class hours, in front of teachers and all.  
  
Hermione new better than to believe ridiculous rumors. She and Ron had always been just friends, and she knew that that was all there was to it. Some foul person was just spreading this nasty rumor around, just as Rita Skeeter had done (about Harry and Hermione) when they were in 4th year. And besides, she hung out with Ron all the time, and there was not a single action that Ron did to support these rumors.  
  
She snapped back to reality as she heard her clock give a faint noise which had meant that she had a few minutes left before her dad would take her to the station. She quickly got out of her school robes. She was wearing tight denim jeans which wrapped itself elegantly around her small waist and long slender legs. She quickly put on and zipped up her hooded rose colored cardigan as it hung relaxed over the tiny frame of her body.  
  
"Hermione! Breakfast!" ...Her mother yelled from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She folded her robes and pinned a gleaming golden badge onto the front bearing embossed letters: "Head Girl". She had received a letter a few weeks ago from Hogwarts, and smiled at herself proudly at the shiny badge.  
  
'I wonder who Head boy is... I bet it's Harry...' She thought silently to herself and grinned before she closed her luggage.  
  
She took one last quick glance at the mirror and brushed her cheek nervously.  
  
"Well, Here goes." She gave another nervous sigh. Her emotions had always been a flutter on the first day of school. She was excited and nervous and everything she couldn't just understand. But this year her emotions had been jumping up even ore than usual. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that a part of it was because she knew she looked different than last school year. She just wasn't sure whether it was a good different or a bad one.  
  
"Oh brighten up!" she said to herself, "Things like these shouldn't bother me... I'm Head Girl Hermione..." she grinned, and laughed lightly at the confident words she had given herself for assurance.  
  
She smoothed out her cardigan one last time, then bolted out the door and headed off for the sumptuous breakfast her mother had always prepared for her on her first day of school.  
  
A/N: so, how was that? Was it as horrible as I think it is? If so, im sorry!!! Please review and suggest improvements. If not, then thank you!!! Please review and tell me what you feel. THANKIES! ...I'll be waiting. :D 


	2. chap2

Author's note: wow, thanks for the reviews! Ü that cheered me up! Ü ...sorry, I didn't want to sound so negative, im just so unsure of what I should write! I wasn't trying to fish for compliments, I swear! Its just that im new in the whole fan fic biz, and well... yeah. Never mind. Ö Thanks for thinking it was nice you guys! Ü mwah  
  
Here's chapter two... I'm just typing as thoughts pour into my head... ö hope you'll like it.Ü  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hermione! Hey...oh, OUCH! ...watch it there!...excuse me, terribly sorry... Hermione! ...OY---HERMIONE!!!"  
  
Hermione whipped around and saw a tall figure with a fiery color amidst the crowd in the train station waving frantically at her. It was Ron.  
  
"RON!" Hermione greeted happily as he rushed to him.  
  
"Finally, she heard me!" He panted, half sarcastic, half glad that she had finally caught up with her. "What a git, somebody trodded over my foot right over—"  
  
Ron couldn't continue complaining, as Hermione had flung her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek. He instantly began to feel his face burn, and knew he was turning deep scarlet. "Oh Ron, I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you over the summer, and---"  
  
"Hello Hermione!" greeted a familiar cheery voice.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione shrieked excitedly, as she hugged him just as she did Ron. "Oh, ive missed you both so much!" she told them.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ron hissed. "Harry, are you sure we've got the right girl with us? I mean, take a closer look, is this really OUR Hermione?"  
  
Hermione's eyebrows met in the center as she was puzzled by Ron's question.  
  
"Huh? Oh... OH!..." Harry exclaimed, getting the hint Ron was giving. "..Hmm, well I'm not sure Ron, she does have a strong resemblance to our hermione, but I don't ever remember her being this tall..." Harry teased.  
  
"Shut it, the both of you." Hermione smiled, as the trio shared a good laugh together as they entered the Hogwarts express looking for an empty compartment.  
  
As they moved through the train, several screams and giggles were heard as friends hugged each other and started off gossiping and chatting happily.  
  
The trio received loads of hellos and greetings as they walked through the train. Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom came up to them as they offered them Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.  
  
"There's a new flavor!" Neville squeaked.  
  
"How can there be a new flavor when they're already every flavor?!" Ron questioned.  
  
"That's just it! The new flavor has NO flavor! It doesn't taste like anything! Brilliant, eh?" Seamus laughed as he and Neville walked away to show the others.  
  
Hermione noticed that she kept getting several stared from her co-students, and started to feel uneasy. She instinctively reached to grab anything next to her, which, quite conveniently, was Ron's hand.  
  
Ron looked down as he felt something soft and cold touch his fingers. It was Hermione's hand, and he looked to see the nervous expression on his friend's face. He gulped, trying not to move as though not wanting her grip to be removed.  
  
"Hermione, are you allright?" He began to ask nervously.  
  
Harry glanced at the both of them, and hid a smile, but his expression was quickly brushed away as he saw that Hermione did look troubled.  
  
"What? Oh, er... yes I'm fine..." she said smartly, as her hand retreated from Ron's.  
  
"You're hand's cold.." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Er... well, have you notice people... they seem to be, well, STARING at us..." she began uneasily. "I don't like it..." she whispered. GREAT. She had finally gotten the attention she secretly wanted, and now decided that it was too much; that she didn't want it.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" she demanded, her face burned.  
  
"Hermione," He said coolly, "I think this is a matter you'd be better off, er, discussing with Ginny." He smiled.  
  
"Oh." It took a while for the words to register into her head. "OH!" she squeaked, as her face turned scarlet. "It's NOT." She defended. Again the two boys laughed.  
  
After a while, Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally found an empty compartment and began to settle in, just as Parvati was passing by.  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati shrieked. "What happened to you!?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Er, hello Parvati." She tried to smile. "What do you mean?" she looked down nervously at herself. She knew Parvati was always the fashion guru, and she was quite tactless. She got herself ready for a harsh criticism on how she looked. 'I knew it,' she though quietly, 'I look horrible.'  
  
"I mean—"  
  
Hermione never found out what Parvati meant, as Lavander, who pointed out the cute new boy in the next compartment, quickly pulled her away.  
  
Hermione frowned. "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hermione, we've all grown up." Harry said.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione wasn't aware that she had asked the previous question aloud.  
  
"That's true... I think all of us had gone through some changes this summer... Some of us better than the others." Ron added.  
  
"Oh..." she frowned. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean... I know we've changed over the years and over the summer, and you two both look great, don't think I haven't noticed..." She was right. Harry's hair still stood out more than ever, but in an appealing sort of way; his face wasn't as pale as it used to be, and his deep green eyes could make anybody melt. Ron, on the other hand, had much more confidence, and it showed in the way he moved. His fiery red hair fell charmingly over his forehead, and any girl would drown into his sparkling blue optics. Both of them had gotten taller and more muscular over the summer, probably from quidditch, and they were both the most sought-after boys at school, easily one of the best looking boys. She was suddenly aware that she was talking to the opposite sex, and she began blushing furiously. "I mean... you've both gotten taller and everything... and I guess I've just always been left behind in that department..." she mumbled on.  
  
"Oh, come on now, hermione!"  
  
Her face matched the color of Ron's hair, and she wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment, or because she felt as if she was about to cry  
  
"Hermione... I don't think you've understood the situation. What we meant to say, is that yes, we've all gone through changes this summer, and its most obvious on you..." Harry explained gently.  
  
"You look wonderful." Ron said, then hid his face as he blushed.  
  
Hermione looked up. "But parvati—"  
  
"You know parvati. She over acts. But trust me, she did not sound horrified. She seemed rather excited, and I guess, well, a bit shocked."  
  
"For all you know, she could be jealous..." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"And you did notice, didn't you? All those stares? Not much from the female population, eh? ...you don't suggest that the other guys were looking at US, did you?..." Ron shuddered in disgust. Harry made a face as if he was going to throw up.  
  
"Well, you never know..." Hermione teased. "You both are good looking, whether from a girl's point of view or a bo—"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
She let out a laugh. She knew the both of them hated the thought of anything related to being bisexual or GAY.  
  
"That's right, laugh your ass off..." Ron retorted. "And we TOLD you to discuss this matter with Ginny, so let's all shut it, and get changed into our robes, now, won't we? We're nearly there..."  
  
And so they were. Ron had been right. They all scrambled about to get themselves changed. Hermione, for one, had been glad that the topic was dropped; she couldn't bear to think that she was talking about being nervous on how she looked with those two oafs. She slipped on her robes and patted her gleaming badge proudly. 'That's right. I don't even need to care what others think about how I look, because I'm head girl Hermione.' She thought, boosting her confidence. She returned to the compartment where Harry and Ron, already in their robes, had begun eating some chocolate frogs.  
  
Ron choked as Hermione reentered the compartment. "You're Head Girl?!?"  
  
"what?! You never told us that, Hermione!" Harry awed. "Well actually, we should've known..."  
  
She smiled. "Well, you never told me that you were Head Boy, Harry."  
  
"You're Head boy!?" Ron shrieked.  
  
"What!? I'm not head boy!!!"  
  
"You're not Head boy?!" Hermione was shocked.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"What the bloody hell is all the yelling for?!" came a drawling voice.  
  
The three turned their heads at the door to see who had interrupted their petty discussion. (a/n: Guess who!?! Haha, its so predictable, sorry.)  
  
There, standing in front of them, was Crabbe, Goyle, and of course, Draco Malfoy.  
  
a/n: haha! There, well, that was longer than the first chapter. ...the part where Hermione held ron's hand instinctively, I kinda got it from the third movie. It was just sooo cute! ...oh, and I was going to let hermione say thank you to the two boys and peck them both on the cheek, but I didn't know just where to fit it in. Hope you guys liked it. Review please! Ü 


	3. chap3

A/N: Wow, I'm just really typing and typing! This is already chapter three!Ü  
  
thanks to all those who reviewed! Your words mean much to me! Allright, allright, I'll watch my grammar and capitalization. Its just that when I'm typing, I just go on and on without double checking. Anyway, I love you all!!! Ü  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had gotten much bigger and uglier over the summer, something that Hermione had thought over the past few years would be impossible. But Malfoy...  
  
Draco Malfoy walked in on their compartment with his famous smirk plastered on his face. He looked amazing with all his seemingly perfect features. It was intoxicating, how his silvery blonde hair looked rugged and charming at the same time as it fell loosely above the temples of his forehead, just above his gleaming silver eyes, which glinted maliciously. His pale face had gotten a bit of color, and his chin was so well-defined. There was no hint of any blemishes across his smooth face, and he was practically flawless.  
  
He had grown taller, Hermione noticed, and his shoulders extended broadly under his neck. His robes did not do much to hide his muscular torso and toned arms. The black color of his robes and the green and silver colors of his uniform brought out his stunning eyes.  
  
And at that moment, Hermione knew why her two best friends were not the best-looking males in Hogwarts. That title belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
But, of course, she'd die before she'd willingly say that out loud to him.  
  
"Get out Malfoy." Harry said coldly as he stood up to face the newcomer.  
  
Hermione noted that they were almost of the same height.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so Potter." He smirked. "I think I'd rather stay. How impolite of you to just shoo me away."  
  
Ron stood up angrily, and pointed his wand at Malfoy's neck. "How impolite of YOU to come in uninvited. You heard Harry. Get out."  
  
Normally this would have frightened Draco and made him squirm. He had suffered endless hours beginning in a situation similar to this, with a slight difference that his father would be in Ron's place. But this time, he knew that this was not his father, and that Weasley nor any of the three could do anything to him without getting suspended, or at least, detention. He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare, Weasley." He drawled.  
  
Hermione's face burned with anger, and she brought out her own wand and stuck in front of Malfoy. "Oh yes he would. And so would I. For the last time, Malfoy, Get out." She said fiercely, her eyes gleaming with anger.  
  
Draco's head turned to face the new person who had threatened him. He was mildly surprised to see that it was Hermione, but he kept his face expressionless. "Granger..."He sneered, smirking.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco stepped away from Ron, and began walking around Hermione, eyeing her carefully. "My, my... Mudblood's growing up, now, isn't she?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him, as he smiled maliciously, looking at her head to toe, his eyes traces her curves. She felt his stare, but kept her face firm despite her insides were screaming in fury.  
  
Ron totally lost it. He snarled and charged towards Malfoy, His fists balled up in anger. Harry lost his composure as well, but decided to hold back Ron. He didn't want a case when the school year hasn't even begun yet. In any case, it wouldn't have mattered, since with a snap of Draco's fingers, Crabbe and Goyle rushed forward and kept their ugly heads in front to block Ron and Harry from doing anything. They struggled to get away from the two, but their fat, heavy arms had a firm grip around theirs. Ron suddenly realized that he had dropped his wand in anger, and Harry couldn't reach his back pocket where his wand was. They both struggled to get loose nonetheless.  
  
"Now, now Weasel, I'd expect a more civilized attitude from any Hogwarts student. Maybe manners don't matter to your kind? Maybe poor people don't know that manners should be observed when in front of people of higher regard and authority."  
  
Hermione was enraged. "I hope you don't mean yourself, Malfoy." She poked Draco forcefully in the chest with her wand. If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead on the spot.  
  
"Actually, I do mean myself, Granger." He smirked, and swiftly grabbed Hermiones tiny wrist into his firm grip, making her give a small scream in pain and in shock.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Harry and Ron yelled.  
  
Draco moved his face closer to Hermione's, still not letting go of her. "You know Granger, you'll be seeing more of me this school year. And we could have more moment like these, without those two lugging behind you. " He whispered. His lips were inches away from hers. His breath felt hot on her face, and she smelled a distinctive scent that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whatever it was, it was definitely inviting.  
  
"You wish, Malfoy." She spat.  
  
He grinned. "I don't need to. As a figure of integrity and authority, I know so." And he gripped her fist hardly and lest go, and Hermione felt pain soaring through her arm. "I think," he whispered slowly, "you'll soon understand what I mean." He said, and pointed at the side of his chest.  
  
There, pinned on his robes, identical to hers, was a gleaming gold badge. It read in neat embossed letters: "Head boy". Hermione's eyes widened in horror, then she glared back at Malfoy, but she was unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." She finally muttered.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" Draco smirked, as his finger traced the curve on her hips.  
  
Hermione's eyed widened as she felt this, and Draco suddenly snapped his fingers.  
  
Instantly, Crabbe and Goyle dropped the struggling Harry and Ron, and quickly headed back behind Draco.  
  
"Now," he said, as he let Hermione drop onto the floor, "I'm glad that all that yelling you lot have made has finally stopped. I've done a great job.... I'm going to like being head boy." He sneered, and left the compartment promptly.  
  
A/N: okay, okay, so this was just to introduce how HOT draco is now, and to introduce that he's the new head boy. It's also an introduction that draco IS attracted to hermione, well, at least for a shag.  
  
Is the storyline taking too slow? I'm into details. Sorry. Tell me if you'd like things to speed up a bit, or just tell me whatever.  
  
Anyway, Review please.Ü 


	4. chap4

A/N: Allright, I'm having a bit of writer's block here. Help me out, now, wont you? I'll be waiting for suggestion and comments. Thanks. Ü Oh by the way, I edited the previous chapters and added a few things... check them out if you'd like, but its pretty much the same flow of events.  
  
Thank you guys soo much for your reviews. They really cheer me up. Ü happy, happy happyyy! Love y'all.â¼  
  
Allright, good. I'll take it slow.Ü That's true, I don't want them sounding like sluts.  
  
Hmm, by the way, the reason why Draco could do that to Hermione in the presence of Harry and Ron is because they couldn't directly see him. How could they? With Crabbe and Goyle's fat beings holding them down? I don't think so. Heehee. Ü  
  
Oh, I LOOOVE Draco in PoA too!!! I love his voice, except when Buckbeak attacked him. Haha! ...His hair's a little too blonde though, I would've thought that he'd have wispy silvery-blonde hair. Oh well. MY Draco does. And he's HOTTER. Haha! Ü  
  
Great job to Tom Felton, who had depicted Malfoy's character excellently. That smirk was exactly how I pictured it. ...Ooooh, I'm blabbing too much. better get on with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry quickly rushed to her side. She was on the floor, still rubbing her wrist where Malfoy had roughly gripped her.  
  
"I'm okay..." She muttered weakly. Her heart was pounding fast at what just happened. Malfoy's face was barely an inch away from her, and she could've sworn that his lips had brushed slightly against hers as his hot breath steamed down on her face. She felt a prickling at the nape of her neck as she recalled how his fingers were tracing and stroking down her waist and hips.  
  
"What did he do to you!? What did he say!?" Harry demanded.  
  
"N-nothing... just threatening, as usual. Throwing a few insults here and there. Don't worry I told him off." She lied. There was no way she could bring herself to tell Harry and Ron that she had just been somewhat sexually harassed by Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid fucking prick..." Ron muttered. "don't worry Hermione, I'll get him back...Head boy or not..."  
  
"Just.... Just forget it Ron. Don't bother. It's a waste of time, dealing with Malfoy." Hermione had suddenly realized that Malfoy indeed had power being head boy. And he seemed more... dangerous. He wasn't the whimpering Malfoy that he used to be. And Hermione knew that he had his connection with dark arts. She wasn't about to let her two best friends get into danger. And it was, Malfoy; it would indeed be a waste of time. He wasn't worth it.  
  
"I cant believe he's head boy..."  
  
"I know, Harry." Hermione replied. "I thought for sure that you'd be head boy..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I didn't expect to be."  
  
"...and that there wouldn't be any problem sharing a room with you..." Hermione added quietly, half hoping that they wouldn't hear.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly. That was how the way things worked in Hogwarts. Head Boy and Head Girl share a common room and bathroom with each other, but of course, they had separate bedrooms.  
  
But her heart started to beat furiously against her ribcage as the thought of sharing a room with him ran through her mind.  
  
'And we could have more moment like these, without those two lugging behind you...' his words raced through her mind. So this is what he meant by that...  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were all right..."  
  
"Oh... yes, Harry. Thank you."  
  
"Hermione..." He bent down and came face to face with her, and held her hand. "If anything happens to you, if he does anything to you, you tell us, all right?" Harry said sternly.  
  
"Harry," she said, forcing a smile, "I can take care of myself..."  
  
"Malfoy's been known to do a lot of shit, Hermione. So... if something happens... if anything happens... Promise that you'll tell us." He was not smiling.  
  
For a moment, Hermione was slightly annoyed at how overprotective Harry was being. But then again, that's why she had always loved Harry so much, because he always seemed like a big brother to her. And she felt that his concern was for the best anyway, especially with Malfoy's new aggressive behaviour.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Yeah, tell us, and we'll beat the stuffing out of him." Ron added.  
  
Hermione forced a weak smile.  
  
She was glad that she had her two guy friends to always be there for her. Sure, there were some down sides to having two boys as your best friends, but there were good things, too. This, for instance was one of them. Instant bodyguards.  
  
She felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she had just promised to tell Ron and Harry about any funny business Malfoy would be doing. And just there she couldn't even bring herself into telling them what had just happened.  
  
'Well I haven't promised them at that time yet,' she thought carefully, and bit her lip. Her heart was racing. Deep down she knew that there was fear growing inside of her. Fear of embarrassment in telling Ron and Harry, but mostly, fear of Malfoy.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows at the thought that she was afraid of Malfoy. She didn't know why or what she feared about him, and she never felt that way until the earlier incident. She felt stupid to be afraid of a co-student, especially since it was an arrogant, useless, good for nothing ferret.  
  
"You won't be afraid to tell us, would you?" Harry asked, as if reading her mind. "Because you shouldn't, you know".  
  
"I won't," she smiled. Her honey brown hazel eyes looked up and caught Harry's stern gaze, which instantly softened as their eyes met.  
  
His eyes, Hermione noticed, were the most spectacular shade of green. They seemed to be emeralds that shone brightly at anyone who stared.  
  
'I never noticed how marvelous his eyes actually were...' she thought to herself in amazement, and somehow feeling stupid that she'd never seen it before.  
  
That was another thing with Hermione. Almost all girls she knew swooned at the sight of the great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Yet she never did. She always thought that they had looked good, yes, especially since they started caring about their looks. They were handsome. And I guess they both carried charming boyish looks, but she never got butterflies in her stomach when she saw them. They were just plain old Harry and Ron.  
  
At that point Ron had bent down to them, one knee resting on the floor and the other folded across his front where his arm was holding up his chin. "Good girl" he smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled back.  
  
Harry kissed her on the forehead gently and gave her a hug. Hermione hugged him back, and pulled in Ron.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," she kissed them both on the cheek [a/n: finally I got her to thank them!] and smiled sincerely. She meant that with all her heart. She wouldn't know what to do without them. Sometimes she was secretly thankful that Quirrel's ogre attacked her back in first year. If not, she might've never had this bond of friendship with Harry and Ron.  
  
They all got up, cracked a few more lines about Malfoy being a git, and started to get their things ready. They would be arriving in Hogwarts in a few minutes.  
  
a/n: all right, so it was a boring chapter. Sorry! I'm running out of ideas! Help meee! Review please.Ü 


	5. chap5

A/n: thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it, I do. Ü You guys have always make my day. Ü Thanks for all the suggestions and comments, and I'll keep it in mind. I'm glad you like how the story is going. I'll try to update more soon!  
  
By the way, I'm torn... I love Draco's bad boy attitude, but I still want him to have a heart. I don't know how to project that. In any case, he'd still be hot. Haha. Ü [...to my boyfriend, Anton: don't worry, I guess you're hot too... so quit WHINING, and stop buggering into my fanfics!!! ...hehe, just kidding. Luv ya ants!Ü]  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The Great Hall was filled with many voices as students started to fill in. The Sorting was just about to begin ["I heard the sorting hat's gonna bite our heads to determine what house we'll be in!" a first year said nervously.] when Professor McGonagall called away Hermione.  
  
"Meet you guys later." She muttered to Harry and Ron. They both nodded as she walked away. Ron, however, seemed to be in a trance still staring after Hermione's trail. Harry nudged his elbow into Ron's stomach.  
  
"Ow! What's wrong with you!?" he demanded angrily.  
  
A teasing smile spread across Harry's face, which, Ron noticed, somewhat resembled Malfoy's.  
  
"WHAT!?" he asked defensively, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You fancy Hermione." Harry meant it as a question, but the words came out of his mouth as a matter-of-fact statement.  
  
"N-no I don't! ..." Ron stuttered and his ears turned deep red.  
  
Harry laughed. "What's a boy to do, when his best friend grows up and becomes beautiful, he can't help but fall in love...! Right Ron?" he teased, making puppy dog eyes and mocking a Shakesperian character.  
  
"You're mental." Ron uttered, but Harry wouldn't stop. "Shut up, Harry!" He hissed, "Sorting's begun!"  
  
Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall and Hermione were having a deep and serious conversation about the rules to be followed.  
  
"As you know, Miss Granger, you have a very big responsibility as Head Girl."  
  
Just then, the door of the room swung open, and in came Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you decided to join us." Professor Mc Gonagall said, unamused at his late entrance.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to make a nasty comeback, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want any trouble with a professor on the first day of school.  
  
"As I was saying," she continued, "You both will need to do regular rounds every night to check if everything and everyone is in order." She started to walk out the door and motioned for the two to follow behind her.  
  
She explained several more rules as they walked through the castle. Hermione listened intently at every word that came out of McGonagall's mouth, while Draco, on the other hand, trailed behind them uninterested.  
  
"And this," McGonagall stopped and turned around to face Hermione and Draco, "is the entrance to your dormitory."  
  
She stopped behind a large painting that was over 5 feet tall. It was a breathtaking portrait of an angel-fairy, who moved gracefully in the moonlight across the lake, as little pixies flew around her giving a soft glow. The angel-fairy wore a sheer, flowing dress of white and gold shimmered with glitters. Her creamy white skin reflected the bright moon and her lavender eyes sparkled cheerfully. Her golden, curly locks fell freely on top of her head, as it was crowned with a sparkling wreath of flowers and stars. She resembled a veela, and was enchanting.  
  
"Tatiana," McGonagall turned to the painting, "this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the Head Girl and Head boy this school year."  
  
"Hello," her warm voice flowed out of her cherry pink lips.  
  
"As you both know, you will be sharing a dormitory, with two separate bedrooms, one common room and one bathroom, and I expect no trouble or any funny business, considering that you two will be together." McGonagall said as she turned back to them.  
  
"Is that understood?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione nodded her head smartly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Right." he answered smoothly.  
  
"Very well then. Your password for now 'angel-moon', but you may opt to change this later on. If there are no further questions, you are free to explore your respective dormitories; you will find that your things are all inside. However, I suggest you head back on to the Great Hall, as students are about to finish the feast." And with that, she left the two [a/n: I was supposed to say that she disapparated, but I can almost hear Hermione telling me angrily "How many times do I have to tell you, you cannot apparate and disapparate on Hogwarts grounds!"] to be alone.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco for a while, then averted her gaze to the magnificent painting when he looked back. He followed her gaze and looked at the beautiful angel-fairy.  
  
"Hello, Tatiana." Hermione smiled.  
  
She smiled back. "Password?" She asked intently.  
  
"Oh no, I think I'll have dinner first, thank you."  
  
"Hot painting." Draco smirked, eyeing Tatiana.  
  
The fairy-angel shook her nose in disgust to Malfoy's comment, and turned her head as she headed off into the trees where a sparkling silver unicorn awaited her.  
  
"Malfoy, you are SO rude." Hermione told him off angrily.  
  
Malfoy just smirked. "How would you know, Granger, bet you've never heard those words spoken to you." He sneered.  
  
"I may not be regarded as hot, Malfoy, but at least I've got manners." She retorted, and stomped away angrily.  
  
"Maybe not hot, but quite close, Granger, quite close." He smirked to himself, as soon as Hermione was out of earshot.  
  
"There you are!" Harry greeted Hermione as she entered the Great Hall.  
  
"We saved a seat for you. You'd better start eating, I think the feast is about to end soon, and we'll be off to the common room." Ron told her.  
  
She smiled back and nodded, as she took a seat between Ron and Harry.  
  
"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh just discussed some rules with us, being Head Girl and Head boy."  
  
"Has Malfoy been a git?"  
  
"Of course. But nothing we're not used to." She started helping herself with a generous serving of mashed potatoes and gravy as she sipped on her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
"No need to worry, Ron. In any case, I have the power to dock points, even from the Head boy." She smiled.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, you show him who's boss... take away all points of Slytherin... Boy, they'd be mad if they find out that their Head Boy got all their points taken away..." Ron thought aloud.  
  
"I do have to exercise my ability of self-control... I can't abuse my power...Malfoy would take away all our points too." she told them, but at the back of her mind she was thinking how much fun it would actually be to leave Slytherin with zero points.  
  
They talked a bit more, and Harry pointed out the new students in the Gryffindor house, as she had missed the sorting. And after a while, it was time to return to their respective common rooms.  
  
Hermione first went to the Gryffindor common room before proceeding to her own dormitory. There, they caught up with the usual gang who were playing a new "initiation game" with their new house members. It was Dean Thomas who was leading this game, the person who had taken after Fred and George's mischief.  
  
"Dean," Hermione said firmly, "you'd better be taking care of the new kids."  
  
"Hermione, Relax! Take you're badge off for a moment and join the fun! I swear, I won't hurt them. Just... you know... getting to know the lot." He said, pushing a mug of butterbeer into her hand.  
  
"All right, stop it Dean. First years, get to bed." She said firmly.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione..." he groaned.  
  
But Hermione was firm with her decision. "You lot can stay," she said, pointing to the older Gryffindors, "But the first years, I don't want you staying up too late on your first day..." she said, gently gathering the first years and leading them to their respective dormitories.  
  
"All right, fair enough." Dean said. "We can still continue. Hermione, care to join us?"  
  
Hemione was hesitant at first, but after a few intakes of the warm, foamy, butterbeer, she was readily in the game.  
  
"Okay, now Hermione, truth or dare." Seamus asked.  
  
"Dare." She whispered, narrowing her eyes and her lips playing into a smirk.  
  
"I dare you... to kiss Ron for a full thirty seconds."  
  
Ron choked. "WHAT!?!" Ron blushed furiously and demanded who suggested that dare. Everybody just giggled.  
  
Hermione, obviously light-headed, slowly crept on all fours towards Ron, and stopped right before his face. "Hi." She whispered, as the scent of alcohol flowed from her breath.  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
She puller herself up to his face by tugging on the gold and scarlet necktie that hung loosely below Ron. She smiled, her eyes half open.  
  
"H-hermione... you're drunk. Quit it. Y-you're head girl!" Ron reminded nervously.  
  
She didn't seem to hear, as she slowly moved in. Her lips were inches away from Ron's, and she was moving closer...  
  
A/N: all right, well, normally I don't end chapters with cliffhangers, but usually, I noticed with other fanfics, there'd be more reviews that way. So, yeah. Review please, and I'll continue. More reviews, the faster I update.... Is this just purely evil what im doin? Ö If you hate me for leaving you like this, then tell me. Ü I just wanted to try this out...What do you think? Should I make this a Ron-Hermione fic? Hihi. I still love Draco. Ü ...I wanted to get Hermione out of her already too rigid routine, and decided she'd ought to have some fun with a truth or dare game. Cheesy, I know, but, well,you tell me what you think...REVIEW please!!! 


	6. chap6

A/n: well, what do you know? Cliffhangers do attract more reviews. I got more than 15 reviews in just one chappy! Heehee... okay, okay, I promise I wont do that... in a while. Using cliffhangers to get more reviews is just not right! ... its evil. Hehe...  
  
Sorry this took so long. But please be patient. It'll take a while for me to write and update, because my class has started and things are just so crazy in school. I have loads to do, and I'm just doing this in whatever spare time I have. I am so sorry... But I WILL update and continue this, I promise you that. Just as long as you keep reviewing.   
  
Wow, thank you guys sooo much for all those wonderful reviews!!! Oh my gosh, rainbowbryte, you are too nice! Ü I remind you of Ms. Rowling? WOW!!!Ü good enough! im sooo happyyy!!! That is such a compliment! I –LOVE- you dear!   
  
By the way, Hermione's not really drunk, just a bit light-headed, you know? I lil bit tipsy I guess...  
  
Hmm, so I'm thinking, and I'd really still want this fic to be DM/HG... but that isn't going stop other boys to fall for Hermione, now will it? :D  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Ron couldn't stand it. She firmly grasped Hermione and shook her hard. She fell down and he pinned her, and she seemed to have woken up from a trance. She was still groggy, yes, but she could think straight now.  
  
'what am I doing?!' she panicked, thinking to herself. Everyone was staring at them. Thinking quick, she sat up, and Ron let her. She smiled nervously, and forced a laugh.  
  
At first, everyone was confused. But then the group started laughing along with her.  
  
"All right, all right. Settle down now," She told them as the laughter died down. "Just having a little fun." She lied. "Now, quick, you lot had better get to bed before I take away points for being up too late and creating a ruckus. Its nearly 10:30!" she told them.  
  
The group dissolved, as they said their "good-nights" to each other. Soon, the common room was empty except for Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, you two better go off as well." She smiled at them. "I will take points if you provoke me." She teased threateningly.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Good night, Hermione." Harry nodded, as he headed off the staircase to the boys dormitory. "You coming, Ron?"  
  
"I'll follow."  
  
As soon as Harry left, Ron stepped toward Hermione.  
  
"Well?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, what Ron?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"What?"  
  
no answer.  
  
"What's wrong, Ronald?"  
  
"Nothing." He groaned.  
  
"Ron, what happened back there... lets not let it affect us, won't we?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "Right, Hermione."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, get to bed now." She smiled. "Good night." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What, Ron?" she was getting a bit impatient, but did not let it show.  
  
"Well do you want me to walk you back to your dormitory?" He asked eagerly as he walked towards her, and placed her hands on her round shoulders.  
  
"Don't be so overprotective, Ron. I'll be all right. And I still have to do my rounds to check if everything's in order within the castle. Head girl duty you know." She smiled.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well, goodnight then, Hermione." He rubbed his head, and patted her shoulders.  
  
"Good night Ron."  
  
He went up the stairs and she left the common room, and then did her duty before she headed for her own dormitory.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco, on the other hand, had completely forgotten about his head boy duty. Either that, or he just didn't care to do it. He arrived at the Head boy's dormitory early, with a sandy-haired Ravenclaw girl whom he was holding tightly around the waist.  
  
"Ooh what a beautiful portrait!" she squeaked. She had an annoying, high- pitched voice, and giggled too much.  
  
"Shut up, Elaine," he said roughly. Hmm, now what was that password again? Oh yes, Angel moon."  
  
Tatiana furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed, and the portrait swung open.  
  
"It's the first night of school and you've already got somebody to fuck." She hissed into his ear as he passed by, disgusted.  
  
"Only 'coz I cant come into that painting and get you, sweetie." He replied seductively.  
  
"AUGH!" she exclaimed, distressed. "I cant believe some jerk like you, is head boy!" she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, that just goes to show how much portrait knows." He smirked. "Oh, and change the password to 'mudblood'." He smiled coyly and led Elaine to his dormitory.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, everything's set, then." Hermione said to herself as she finished checking the remainder of the castle and stifled a yawn.  
  
She checked her watch and saw that it was well past midnight.  
  
"Lumos." She muttered quietly, and the end of her wand was lit by a warm glow.  
  
She made her way back to her dormitory, and found the portrait to be asleep.  
  
"Er... um, excuse me..." she said, trying to wake the fairy angel. "Excuse me!" she said, a bit louder this time, and brought the tip of her wand nearer to Tatiana's face. She woke up slowly and shook her head.  
  
"Oh.. er-sorry..."Hermione apologized.  
  
"Not to worry." Tatiana shook her head once more.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Angel moon."  
  
"Oh..." Tatiana said softly. "...I'm sorry dear, but the password's been changed."  
  
"What? How? When?" She asked her, not giving her time to answer in between the questions.  
  
"Yes, dear. Mr. Malfoy changed it earlier this evening."  
  
"What a git!"  
  
The painting frowned.  
  
"Well, is he already inside?" Hermione asked.  
  
Tatiana nodded.  
  
"I suppose I could go back and sleep in the Gryffindor common room..." she sighed sadly, as she was very tired.  
  
"Sweetie..." Tatiana began softly, with a tone of concern in her voice, "I... I mean... would you like me to help you out?"  
  
Hermione looked up. "How?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well... I know I'm not supposed to... but... I mean this IS your dormitory... and it IS the first night of school..."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...well, I COULD tell you the password... and then you'd have access to change it afterwards..." she said this all in one breath, half hoping Hermione wouldn't hear her suggestion.  
  
"I mean, I know I'm not supposed to, but... I'm just trying to help... and... Oh, you wont tell on me, will you?" she cried.  
  
At first, Hermione was speechless. She knew that if a portrait was willing to give passwords to students, even if it was their respective dormitory, it could lead to dangers. Imagine if she had been someone else, using the polyjuice potion to look like Hermione?  
  
But her heart softened as she saw a tear fall down Tatiana's face. 'She's only concerned... and she hates Malfoy as much as I do...' she thought.  
  
"All right. I won't tell on you. But just promise that this will be the first and last time. The next time, even if I'm down on my knees begging for the password (which I wont do anyway), you do NOT let me in. Same goes for Malfoy. ... I'm telling you this for my own safety and your career. ...You do know the possible dangers, don't you?"  
  
The portrait nodded.  
  
"All right. Now can I go in? I'm dead tired."  
  
"The password's 'mudblood'." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh..." Tatiana whispered suddenly, as she caught Hermione looking offended. "I'm sorry dear... are you... are you muggle-born?"  
  
Hemione swallowed hard, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, better a muggle-born then to be a pureblood like that Malfoy... Horrible person!" She shook her head.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Mudblood."  
  
The portrait swung open.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure dear."  
  
"Oh," Hermione added, before going inside, "please change the password to 'ferret boy'."  
  
Tatiana smiled, as the portrait hole swung shut.  
  
A/N: all right, so not much in that chapter, but its already 5 pages long in Microsoft word. This was just to emphasize Ron, who starts acting weird around Hermione, [wink, wink!], Hermione's special relationship with Tatiana [I'm thinking of how I can make her slightly significant in this story, but then again, maybe not], and Draco being a shag-loving bastard.  
  
Review please!Ü 


	7. chap7

A/N: wow, thanks for all the reviews, you lot! Ü I already have more than 90 in just 6 chapters! mwah ...sorry this took exteremely long. im having trouble finding time to write, because my schedule's absolutely packed! sigh... schoolwork, president of my club, soccer varsity training every after school... plus ive got so many problems and so much stuff to do... Not to mention I'm working with the student council this year and the school paper. Yikes! But I promise I'm not gonna let you guys down, and imm ado my best to update this as much as I can. And I don't want you to have a horrible just-so-I-can-say-I-updated-a-chapter chapter, so I'm not rushing it else it might turn out bad.  
  
im trying my best to make thank you guys properly, so im starting to make it personal. sorry, but i cant make it personal for all of you guys, though. But to all of you, please accept my heartfelt warm thanks.  
  
KristenW07 : of course, no matter how tired Hermione is, she still has time to get back at Malfoy. -wink, wink!- hehe... she's just too witty. Oh, and thank you, i think you're wonerful too!  
  
gizmozian : hmm, well i dunno "libbeh", but maybe if he's coming up with a good story, then maybe you should support him and encourage him. Its not an easy task to just write chapters away, especially if you're not in the mood. thank u for luving my story, though. luv u too! hehe. my magic's a bit rusty, but i promise i'll get it back in shape soon.  
  
Balsam : yeah, he is. But im sure somewhere deep down, Malfoy's got a heart too, and not just hormones. Heehee! Tatiana's a portrtait with an attitude. im glad u love her.Ü  
  
Kais Devil : yessir! i'm trying my best! Ü  
  
Rainbowbryte : you just give the greatest reviews, dont you? Ü -mwah- ...it is addicting, isnt it? ...by the way, sorry about all the well's... i just wanted to show that they both, especially Ron, feel a bit uncomfortable around each other.Ü about draco being shag-loving: we'll see.Ü im bubbling up with sumthing--- er, different.  
  
Invisible Voice : thank you! i'm trying to update as much as i can. and since you review, that makes you JUST my type of reader!Ü  
  
notlefmot : i just noticed that your name is "tom felton" backwards. coolness. isnt he just the hottest?Ü  
  
Isabelle Gibson : yes, thats how i thought of it too. but i changed it so the story'd be a lil more interesting and funnier.Ü but since its only logical, im about to fix it up, you'll see.Ü  
  
Mystre : i have to honor you for being the first reviewer of chap6. hehe! no apologies necessary! thank u for reviewing, and please review some more!Ü  
  
oh i am so depressed! i've been saving this fic in a diskette, so that itd be convinient for me to type whenever i suddenly have free time with a computer.. and now... the diskette wont read! :( its not working! all chapters were saved in that diskette, and now... :( its goooonnne. NOOOOOO!!!!! even the latest chapter was there. I was just supposed to post it! Now i have to start over. :( i dont think itd be as good as the original where the ideas just continued to flow from my brain to my fingers and into the keyboard and to the computer. why, oh why didnt i save it in my pc??! :( i wanna cry... :( sorry, i have a feeling this isnt going to turn out as good as expected, but i'll give it my best shot for you guys, who've been so nice with your reviews and who are waiting for an update in the chapter. Im not gonna let you guys down, coz itll be unfair to leave all you guys unhappy just coz i am. so here goes...  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
As soon as Hermione entered the room, she seemed to have been instantly stunned-- or so it seemed (redundant, yes, but i dont know any other way to rephrase it.ö).  
  
Yes, she was stunned, but not by a spell, but by the beauty of the environment around her.  
  
Sure, she had been expecting her dormitory to be better than the ordinary Gryffindor common rooms, but this... this was ...wow.  
  
The room was humongous, and the ceiling seemed to have clashed with the heavens. Tall windows were laid across the walls, with sheer velvety curtains that swayed as the soft breeze gently pushed against it. The marble floor was covered with an amazingly soft carpet all over, except for the space around where the fireplace was located. There were two giant bookshelves standing in front of the windows, with the fireplace in the center, as the cackling flames cast shadows that danced gently across the gorgeous carpet. On the left side was a giant armchair with a soft scarlet cushion while its base was magnificently carved in gold. In front of it was a medium sized coffee table made out of mahogany, which was elegantly carved as well. On the right side was the same set up, except that the scarlet cushioun was colored green, and the base and mahogany table were a sparkling silver. On each side of the room were identical stairs, which led to one whole floor above it.  
  
Hermione, after the initial shock, gently walked her way to the left side of the room, and climbed the staircase. It led to a great oak door with an embossed letter "H" in the center, painted with gold. She entered the door as it led, as she supposed, to her bedroom.  
  
It was as gorgeous as the room on the first floor; There was a giant four- poster bed with a silvery sheer fabric cascading beautifully over the top and down the sides of the four posts. The room had a soft glow all around and it had a warm, subtle scent of cinnamon with a mix of flowery fragrance. There was a deep oak chest pushed back against the edge of the bed, while across it was a short rectangular table. The windows on the right side were heavily covered by velvety drapes that reached the soft, carpeted floor.  
  
There was another enormous door, which led to the common bathroom; It had a giant pearly-white bathtub with countours of silver and gold on the marble floor. On the other end was an identical door, which, Hermione supposed, would be Malfoys room.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and began to undress. She slipped into a fitted red tank top which she wore above her laced black knickers. Her legs were bare as she walked around her room, before she finally put on her silky sleeping shorts, which matched her tank top.  
  
She reached down to her things, and pulled out a glimmering white and pink stuffed toy of a unicorn; its soft fur across the wings was tinged with a soft pinkish and silvery color all over, as its hooves were embroidered with a sparkling star.  
  
She tucked the stuffed toy under her arm, a bit embarrassed that a girl her age still slept with a stuffed animal. But it was a second nature to her, and she couldn't sleep without hugging it. It was a childhood toy of hers and she cherished it.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to close, so she crawled beneath the thick blankets and laid her head gently on the giant, soft, cream-colored pillows. The lights dimmed automatically, as if sensing her mood. She hugged her unicorn and kissed it childishly, And soon, she was drifting away to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to the soft sounds of the birds chirping, and the sunlight peeked through the windows, striking Hermione's eyes through the tiny spaces in her eyelids.  
  
"It had been a good night's sleep," she murmured to herself, recalling how she just fell into the darkness and her mind was peaceful, calm, relaxed... although her slumber had just been for merely a few hours, it was a dreamless and serene.  
  
She smiled as she moved sleepily around her soft mattress, and then finally getting up as she rubbed her hazel brown eyes.  
  
Her hair was tousled a bit, as she entered the bathroom to wash her face and take a nice warm bath to start her day.  
  
'Time check: 5:30. still enough time to enjoy a good bath."  
  
She entered the bathroom and slipped off her shorts. She loved being in her knickers and underwear. Particularly the ones she had on at that time. The black lace on her soft, creamy skin made her look gorgeous, and wearing a pair of knickers like these made her feel, well, quite sexy.  
  
She blushed and smiled sheepishly at her reflection at the mirror as the flattering thoughts flew across her mind. Every woman's guilty pleasure of staring at herself in the mirror while admiring her sexiness with lace underwear was also Hermione's. But momentarily, she pushed the thoughts away from her mind as she began to concentrate on fixing herself a bath.  
  
Her hand wandered over the gold and white knobs on the bathtub, as water instantly began to gush out, and the air started to warm up with steam. She turned a few more knobs on the side of the tub, and, much to her delight, she was able to set soft, pink, creamy bubbles filled the warm water. It was lightly scented with lilies and a tinge of soap, just how she had set it. She eagerly waited for the tub to be filled as she felt dirty, since she hadn't been able to bathe the night before, because she was extremely tired, and she was desperate to feel the warm water flow and gush gently along her skin.  
  
Her body gave an involuntary shiver as she realized that the crisp morning air had begun to set in the bathroom's atmosphere, and it was a bit cold. Her nipples hardened as the low temperature creeped into her skin as she shuddered. They pushed through the thin material of the tank top. She merely shook it off, imagining the warmth of the water that awaited her.  
  
She stopped the flowing water that leaked out of the faucet just as it had filled up to the brim. She first stepped in front of the mirror again, still in just her laced underwear, as she began to brush her hair several times to get out the tangles. She smiled, as her guilty pleasure once again began to take place. She stepped away from the mirror as she ran her hands across her locks, smoothing them out slowly as she massaged her own scalp and she closed her eyes as the ends of her lips formed into a barely visible smile.  
  
She walked towards the tub in the middle of the bathroom with her mind all in a flutter as she seemed dazed in every movement that she made. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw her reflection again at the side mirror.  
  
And then, further off, she noticed something else in the reflection. A dark figure seemed to be in the background; a shirtless male, leaning lazily against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His lean, muscular torso was slanted against the edge of the doorframe on the other end of the bathroom.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes trying to determine if there was indeed somebody there or if she was just still drowsy from the lack of hours of sleep, forgetting that she was half naked. Her eyes closed in on the figure's face, and there, just above the person's sharp chin, was something she quickly recognized.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as her heart thumped quickly and panicked in fear, suddenly realizing that she was very much awake. She recognized that on the other end of the bathroom, the person leaning smugly against the doorframe had soft, silvery strands of hair falling over a pair of sharp, silvery eyes. There was no mistaking it. There, clearly plastered on his pointed face was the unmistakable one and only Malfoy smirk.  
  
A/N: There! Finally! Mainly descriptive. Short, I know, and I apologize. But it would be more logical to put the succeeding events into the next chapter, wouldn't it?  
  
Read and review!Ü 


	8. chap8

A/N: Oh my gosh! ive reached over a hundred splendid reviews in just 7 chapters! i love you all sooo much! wow, this is the first real fic ive ever written and im so happy that its pleasing you all. My first few fics were simply trash, and i never really paid much attention to it, thus resulting in useless, horrible trash. Two chapters, maximum. But now in this fic, this is my eighth chapter! wooow!  
  
all thanks to you, my WONDERFUL reviewers! mwah  
  
...as for chapter 7, was that ending a cliffhanger? no it wasnt! was it? i mean, for me, a cliffhanger would be like, " and there standing was ....???? The end." ... but i told you guys that it was malfoy. So it wasnt really a cliffie, was it? well, sorry if it came out that way, i didnt mean to. I dont have fun in cliffhangers either. :p  
  
once again, i deeply apologize for the delay in updating this story. My computer crashed, and so, yeah, i wasnt able to do this. And I've been really really extremely busy, I cant stress that point enough to make you understand, but I hope you'll forgive me. I know that this chappie took a really long time, and I am really so sorry, from the bottom of my broken heart. :o  
  
well, this chapter, i dont know, i'm fresh out of ideas, and i dont think this chapter was written too well. Tell me what you think, and help me to improve. ideas, of course, and suggestions, would be greatly appreciated. thank!es.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Hermione gasped, and gave out a small scream of shock.  
  
Draco's upper torso leaned lazily on the doorframe, supported by his shoulders. His eyes glinted maliciously as the look of panic spread across Hermione's face, and the smirk grew larger. Still, he didnt say anything.  
  
"Malfoy!" was the only thing that Hermione could bring herself to say. She spat out his name full of distress and spite. She quickly grabbed the soft towel that lay near her, and blushed furiously and angrily as she covered as much of her exposed body as she could.  
  
His smirk widened still. "Granger," He acknowledged, as his voice drawled sexily as he said her name in return.  
  
"H-how long... W-what... what are you--" she sputtered in anger, thus not being able to finish any of the points she wanted to relay.  
  
"What am i doing here?" Malfoy finished her question. "Well, well, I am the head boy, and i do think that im entitled to use the bathroom in my dormitory. And," he added, his voice sounding malicious, "I've been standing here long enough." He grinned smugly. Draco stood up straight, and was no longer leaning against the doorframe. He brought one arm down, leaving his right arm still folded across his bare chest, while his head was tilted on the side, as if still examining her.  
  
Hermione had completely forgotten that she would be sharing a common bathroom with a member of the opposite sex, especially Draco Malfoy. She mentally scolded herself for being so stupid, so forgetful. 'How could I forget!?' she screamed inside.  
  
"Now, i think we're both aware of that, isnt that right..., Hermione...? He said her name in a strong, seductive whisper as he walked towards her.  
  
Hermione was, whether she'd admit it or not, intimidated. She unconsciously took a few steps backwards away from him, until her back collided with the wall behind her.  
  
Her pores opened and the tiny hairs on her back as well as those on her skin stood up prickly as the frigid marble walls pressed against her skin, and without realizing it, made one big mistake:  
  
she panicked.  
  
Draco liked the flicker of fear that seemed to waver in Hermione's eyes. Fear, he had learned, was always the advantage that the predator had against his prey. He began to slowly close in on her.  
  
Hermione came to her senses, and, having mastered the art of changing masks depending on the needed situation, instantly gave a face of defiance.  
  
"Not one step closer Malfoy." she hissed as threateningly as possible. Her body language seemed to have followed her brain's orders instead of her emotions, thus reflecting a look that she was standing up to him. More or less, she was pretty much doing just that. Except her insides just wanted to run away and cry like a little girl should.  
  
Draco narrowed his flashing eyes, which seemed to accept the threat Hermione had thrown him. It had been a split second, but from what Hermione could decipher, his usually non-expressive eyes showed nothing but pure hatred, if there was such evil that existed.  
  
This, she admitted to herself, had scared her. A look like that had never been thrown into her eyes before. Still, she kept her expression firm.  
  
Malfoy took no notice, brought out his wand from a small backpocket in the scarce clothing he had on, and held it firmly around his grip, positioning it at level with his face (A/n: think WIZARDS DUEL READY POSITION.), and smirked.  
  
Hermione's heart beat faster, as her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief and in panic as to what he might be planning.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said quietly, "look at this pretty situation. One boy, one girl, one bathroom, both pretty much half-naked. One wandless, and one armed." His smirk widened. "Care to give a guess what happens next?"  
  
Hermione was speechless, and gave the best answer that she could: silence. But her eyes glared angrily at him.  
  
Malfoy lifted his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. A few sparks flew out at the end of the tip, and Hermione shut her eyes, definitely not anticipating whatever it was that was about to hit her.  
  
She waited, but then, nothing happened. 'had it backfired?' She opened her eyes and saw that the wand was glowing in a slow silver light, and was floating in midair.  
  
Draco muttered a few more words, and his wand, eleven inches, willow, with a strand of unicorn and veela hair, began to float away into his own room.  
  
Hermione was confused, and looked at Draco.  
  
"I fight a fair fight." he smirked, delighted at the look on her face. The next advantage that the predator had would be just what he had given her: confusion.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she was suddenly and forcefully driven backwards once again against the marble walls.  
  
Her back arched as the cold feeling of the marble sunk into her soft, supple skin, as she struggled to pull away from it, but to no avail.  
  
Her wrists were pinned back by Malfoy's firm grip.  
  
The two were in quite an interesting position: Hermione, in her laced black knickers and her red, fitted, midriff tank top had her arms raised slightly above her head as her small wrists were pinned against the wall by Draco Malfoy's strong, muscular arms. His bare yet well-defined upper torso leaned defiantly against Hermione's small curvaceous frame. His knees were separated and pushed against the wall, trapping her legs in between his.  
  
Hermione let out a small gasp of shock as her back side slammed against the wall. The events occurred so quickly, it seemed as though Draco had been planning this for a long time, or, he'd done it before, maybe with some other girl.  
  
But Hermione was not the type of girl who'd give up. She had the temper of a bull, and was willing to use it in all sorts of situations, including, she decided right away, this one.  
  
Draco fixed his eyes on Hermione's cold, glare. He smirked. He's never been the type to succumb to girls who threw themselves all over her. Draco Malfoy was a boy, well, rather, a MAN who liked challenge.  
  
More often than not, he'd get his what he wanted anyway, either by money or by force.  
  
'Granger,' he thought to himself, 'will be one of them.' He smirked.  
  
Hermione kept the glare of hatred in her eyes, and looked back at Malfoy.  
  
'At the very least, I am not going to lose this staring contest.' She told herself.  
  
"Scared, Granger?" Malfoy smirked, as his voice threatened her. [a/n: okay, okay, so I copied the "scared, potter?" part of the movie. But I cant help it! Its JUST the thing that Draco would say!] "Maybe if you cooperate, Granger," he bent his head and lowered it beside Hermione's ear to whisper. "...I'm sure you'll get the chance to enjoy it as well." He smirked, and was delighted at the harassment he was giving her.  
  
Hermione's eyes showed hatred as she was losing her temper---fast.  
  
Enraged, she tried to push Malfoy off, along with screaming a bit in anger.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco's arms kept solid, and he barely budged. Hermione was out of breath, and then she snapped.  
  
"The only time I'll cooperate with YOU Malfoy," She spat, "is when... when I fail all my subjects, now let me GO!!!" she tried pushing him off again. Her head slammed back as Draco kept his torso firmly against hers.  
  
"tsk tsk... temper, my dear.. temper." He smiled. Draco moved in closer to Hermione, and she felt the pressure between their bodies.  
  
"You know, Granger," he began, as his face moved in to merely inches away from hers, "...you'd better start studying."  
  
It took a few seconds before she understood what Draco meant, but before she could return a nasty enraged comment, she found that she momentarily lost her ability to speak. ...or so she thought.  
  
But then as she checked again, she was shocked as she found that she COULD still speak, but her voice was just drowned out---  
  
---by Draco Malfoy's mouth.  
  
A/N: there! So how was that? It was a semi-cliffie, isnt it? :o hehe...sorry. In the next chapter I'll like, describe and everything. It'll be a descriptive chapter [maybe...] heheh.. anyway, read and review please! ;) 


	9. chap9

Author's note:  
  
EEEKK!!! you all must hate me. i know, i know, i havent written in AGES. im soooo sorry. im sooo ashamed. i've been hella busy, and i just had my exams. CALCULUS SUCKS!  
  
hello there! thanks to all the reviews! wish there was more though! wishes hopefully...sorry for ending that with such a cliffhanger. i just HAD to. heehee...  
  
anyway, about the ravenclaw girl? dont worry i havent forgotten about her. I still have something up my sleeve. ;)  
  
sorry if the chappies are so short... im trying to squeeze in every ounce of ideas in a chapter, believe me. ...more suggestions of ideas pretty please!  
  
as for the review about boys not thinking? ...well, i guess i agree. boys are such jerks, there's barely any decent guy alive. But then again... not all boys just think "eat, sleep, sex." I guess that somewhere in that dumbass head of theirs, God had also blessed them with a mind. the question is, do they know how to use it? ...and well, in relation to the fic, lets just say that Draco's not your ordinary boy... ;)  
  
...Yeah, he used to be a wimp. But i supposed that every boy matures into a man over the years, some, luckily, before they leave for college. And Draco's one of them.  
  
He did send out his wand basically just to tease hermione; to add more insult to injury, since that way, Hermione would know for a fact that if she lost, Draco won justly, and he would have evry right to be smug about it.  
  
Not to mention that he's powerful, rich, witty, smart, and oh-so-hot. too bad he's quite a prick most of the time.  
  
However, Hermione, of course is not totally helpless. Don't you worry. Hermione kicks ass. Heck, even if Draco's not that big of a wuss as he was a few years back, He'll never live down the fact that Hermione once punched/slapped him in the face. I believe those are one of the things that Hermione considers as one of her achievements. And hey, if you were hermione, wouldnt you think so?  
  
...read and review please! :)  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
It took a while for Hermione to realize where exactly she was. Her head was spinning wildly as the rest of her body went numb. It seemed as though electricity was running through her veins, as every part of her body began to tingle. Her mind was gone, and her main focus now was to get as much of the sensational pleasure she was receiving from the other end of her mouth.  
  
She simply melted into his kiss before she even realized it.  
  
His arms let go of her wrists as they began to explore Hermione's figure, and her own hands betrayed her as one flew to his back, pulling him closer, as the other went for his head, enjoying the feeling of his silky, slivery blond strands of hair ran through her fingers.  
  
It lasted for less than a minute, but when Draco's kiss began to roughen and as he started to smooth his hands over her curves, Hermione awoke into the nightmare she was actually in.  
  
The bathroom turned from blurry to crystal clear. The walls reappeared and with it came back the prickly feeling from the cold marble that pressed onto her back.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening and she snapped back to reality.  
  
Draco ventured deeper into Hermione's mouth, as his tongue was trying to push its way through.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he found that Hermione had pulled away as she gasped for air, and a split second later, he felt a sharp pain sear through the veins in his left cheek, and his face forcefully flew in the opposite direction.  
  
Hermione had slapped him.  
  
Draco shook his head as his palm reached up to his face, in attempt to soothe the throbbing pain in his cheek.  
  
He didn't seem like he wanted to say anything, but his eyes were once again hard and cold.  
  
He moved back his head to the original position to once again face Hermione, but this time, she was not only ready, but she was also as angry as a bull.  
  
She pushed him back with all the force left in her body that she could muster, as she became more frustrated in anger.  
  
"FUCK YOU MALFOY! Get the FUCK OUT!!!" She pushed him and just continued to screaming at him, enraged, until he was at his respective door of the bathroom which led to his room. She slapped him hard across the face once again, screamed, pushed him out of the bathroom, and locked the door.  
  
She ran back to her own dormitory at the other end of the bathroom and screamed in anger and frustration into her pillow. Her mind was racing and it was about to explode; she never thought she was capable of feeling so much hatred and anger. And of course, Hermione knew that she was a girl that nobody could tell what or what not she was capable of doing.  
  
But her mind was not thinking at the moment. there were no nasty comeback remarks, no threatening words, no sentences that registered in her brain. Right now all that was there was the fact that she hated the rude, arrogant, despicable, sexually harassing, no good, fucking ferret boy Draco Malfoy.  
  
She didnt even realize that she was crying until her vision became blurred as her eyes welled up in tears. 'Why am i crying?!' she pounded her fists into her pillow in frustration. The tears did not fall onto her face, but they were there.  
  
This, Hermione thought, was her greatest weakness. She was emotionally weak, and always has been. But she's always managed to hide it from the world. Not even Harry or Ron knew that there were times that she'd just lie in her bed at night and cry, feeling utterly depressed.  
  
Not always though. But sometimes, the tears came when she could least explain it. Like in this situation, for instance.  
  
...But what exactly happened? He was just looking straight at her with their eyes locked, both filled with a negative stare. Then his lips just dove into hers.  
  
Totally unexplainable.  
  
And the part that stumped her most-- her reaction. She couldn't understand it. Her body and emotions had betrayed her, gone against the will power of her mind. As their lips met, her body seemed to catch fire and passion soared throughout her. His thin lips were surprisingly soft, and the way he moved his mouth… it was simply dizzying.  
  
It started out as a forceful kiss, but after a couple of seconds, it seemed to become soft and gentle. The combination of the softness and roughness as the longing increased was simply mind-blowing. Then the passion increased, and so did the lust from both sides.  
  
even from her part? "No. NO!" she shook her head, embarassed at the thought. "But..." ...Hermione touched her lips, and as she did, she felt a flutter and her eyes closed as the memory suddenly seemed so vivid again. She could almost feel his lips against hers... Her heartbeat began to quicken its pace, and her body tingled. She could remember his dark, musky smell that seemed so inviting; it was driving her crazy...  
  
okay, sorry, short, i know, but this is the best i can do for right now! :O ...read and review please! the more reviews, the more i'd be inspired to make a new chappie! :D ...ideas please. :O 


	10. chap10

A/N: hey! ....yeah i know, i owe you guys a lot for that long wait you went through... so here, i know this took a while, but, at least it didnt take as long as the last one. I swear i'm trying my best! i really love you guys... i checked my reviews one day after i updated it, and you gave me eleven. ELEVEN!!! in a day! man, you guys are awesome! :D i hope i get 180 reviews by the end of chapter 10! ... maybe i'm hoping or expecting too much, but you guys... you just blow me away! and, telling me that my work's the closest thing to Rowling's? oh my gawd, you guys ROCK!!! mwah! Ü hmm, well...give me reviews, i'll give you the story boiling in my head. :D

lildaisygirl24: Hermione is definitely NOT weak and defenseless. Maybe she is on the inside, but there'd be hell before she'd agree to show it to anyone, especially to DRACO MALFOY. right? :D

luvbug21: if you're a good reader and a wonderful reviewer (well, as long as you review religiuosly and be HONEST), i'll do my darn best to try and insert that scene somewhere within this story. :D

greeneyedelfgurl13: i want my dollar. haha, just kiddng. :D your weirdness... is cool. :D coz it gets me a review, and that's always cool! haha! ...but seriously, weird or not, your review is different, and i like it. :D and the truth is, i'm a bit weird mahself! hahaha ;)

oreo69not96: hi there! man, you seem to be reading this fic and keeping track of it! i mean, i always see your name popping into the "reviews"! ...even after i took ages to update! Rock on, dude! :D

rainbowbryte: my dear rainbowbryte, how i love you too. :D you give wonderful reviews, and im glad to see you continuously reading my fic, even though, as i mentioned to oreo69not96, it took me ages to update. :D you are sooo great thanks for reviewing! :D

keep r&r-inG! :D take note: longer reviews, and i'll do longer chapters. fair? :D i'll do my

best!

Chapter 10

what was happening to her? ... Hermione couldn't understand... everything was just so dizzying. One thing was crystal clear in her head, though: Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

The sound of his name ringing endlessly inside her head seemed to be like a whole group taunting her. Draco. Malfoy.

His face... his intricate features seemed to be carved into her memory... The way his cold, grey eyes glinted at some angles when a fraction of light crept in... the small arch in the center of his sharp nose... the well-defined shape of his face... from his jaw to his hairline, his cheekbones to his seemingly elegant neck... He had such features of an angel. Draco Malfoy, Hermione decided, was Living proof that looks can indeed be deceiving.

His smell.. his scent... it was different. It was a deep musky smell... his masculine perfume absorbed by his skin, giving off a captivating and hypnotizing scent when inhaled by another living thing (especially women)... a scent that you just couldn't get enough of...

It was as if Draco Malfoy was taking complete control over her thoughts. Her head spinned as she remembered every single detail of what happened... His body... and his actions... The situation replayed endlessly in her mind... Just how detailed everything happened seemed to be engraved in her thoughts...

She didn't know which was worse: having actually kissed (or been kissed by...?) Draco Malfoy, or the possibility of having enjoyed kissing him. (...was that confusing? sorry.)

"No." she said aloud. She was angry, her cheeks were burning in frustration. She couldn't believe how helpless she was, how weak she was... physically and emotionally...

Hermione heard the faint sound of the portrait door being swung shut. (a/n: did i say that

right?) 'Malfoy must've left already...' She thought to herself, interrupting her previous

depressing mood.

She checked her watch: there was still about a quarter of an hour before breakfast. Enough time for her to take a quick bath and dress up. She decided to stop wallowing in her own problems as of the moment and decided to get ready for the day.

It started out horribly wrong, but she was bent on keeping the rest of the day acting as if

nothing had happened. Imagine what Harry and Ron would say or do if i tell them!

Hermione bit her lip as she walked back into the scene of the crime (the bathroom), but forced herself to ignore the chill that ran down her spine at that moment. She double-checked that the doors on both ends of the bathroom remained locked, becoming quite paranoid. She then began to quickly undress and dipped into the now lukewarm water.

Hermione began to relax as she felt the soft, foamy bubbles against her skin. She looked at the bath as some sort of cleansing, not only for physical dirt or grime on her skin, but cleansing for the earlier incident as well. It was stupid, she knew, but it kept her mind calm.

'Draco Malfoy...' she thought to herself. And it stopped there. The anger seemed to have faded away for the moment. She knew it would be back later, as soon as she saw his despicable face in the great hall. But to hell with him, she didn't care.

She grabbed the warm towel and began to dry herself up, as she patted the droplets of water all over her body. "Malfoy's just a fucking prick." She told herself.

She grabbed a clean set of underwear from her top drawer in her room, and put them on. "He's only trying to piss me off, it's no use biting on the bait."

She hurriedly dressed up; she put on her robes and peered onto the mirror to groom herself, still thinking about horrible things that could befall on Malfoy.

"I wish he'd fall off the stairs and break his neck... Or maybe Crabbe and Goyle might trip and fall over him, that'd hurt him bad too...Oh my God!" she suddenly, as the brush she was holding fell from her hand. "I can't believe I'm still thinking about him!" she gasped.

"Aargh," she picked up her brush and lay it on her dresser, frustrated with herself. No way was she going to continue thinking about Malfoy. It was a surefire way to darken anyone's mood.

"I don't care if he kissed me..." but her words trailed off, as her eyes widened in horror.

It suddenly hit her. A horrible realization dawned upon her that she, goody-two-shoes know-it-all, Head Girl Hermione Granger was kissed by the Slytherin Prince. Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin sex god, or rather, the Hogwarts sex god. Yes, he was the hottest resident in Hogwarts, infamous for having knocked up almost half the female population of the school.

She couldn't believe it. If word got out, her own reputation would be ruined. Everything she had been working on during her entire stay at Hogwarts could be ruined in a matter of seconds, just because she had been lip to lip with Draco Malfoy for less than a minute.

In their common bathroom.

While they were both half-naked, and she was pinned to the wall.

Who knows what other details Malfoy might add to spicen up the story?

Her name, Hermione Granger, would no longer be a name worthy of respect since she had succumbed to the devilish sex-driven actions of Draco Malfoy.

"Damn!" she cursed.

Hermione Granger kissing any boy would have already been a big deal. She wasn't the type who'd warm up to guys in that way. It was definitely worse that she'd done it in a common bathroom in her underwear.

But she could've handled it if it had been another guy.

But not this. Not malfoy.

And what would be the effect to Malfoy's reputation? He would be glorified by all his little Slytherin followers, as he could say that he was able to pin down even the most reserved girl at school; the girl whom all the teachers praised as she was the smartest and most respectable girl at school. None other than his worst enemy(Harry Potter)'s best friend, Hermione Granger.

The thought enraged her.

"He kissed me..."

And she knew it wasn't just any kiss. It wasn't just an abrupt brush on the lips. It wasn't just a peck. There was no denying the fact that it was a full blown passionate lip locking experience.

"He kissed me." She said hotly.

She was angry, a bit afraid and confused. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god had kissed her, while they were both half naked in their own common bathroom.

But one thing struck her: did she kiss back?

a/n: did she kiss back? What do you think? what do you think will happen next (or want to happen next)? Ü ...maybe I'd write whatever you reviewers would vote to happen next. Ü

damn, I wish i had done that kissing-on-the-bathroom encounter at night. Things wouldve been so much easier for me, and for Hermione. Plus it wouldn't seem so fast. I mean, think about it. It had just been the 2nd day. Geez. stupid, how stupid of me. Then again, it could mean that Hermione and Draco both couldnt help themselves. Depends on how you look at it, i guess.

i was thinking of adding a part where we it'd be in draco's point of view. But then the story's supposed to be focused mainly on Hermione. So i dunno if you guys would like that. So i cut it from this chapter, thus the reason why it's short. Do you want me to have is POV, or do you want to keep Draco a man of mystery? (mysterious is SEXY!) Ü ...Tell me what you'd like, and I'll put it in the next chappie.

sorry. i think that chapter kinda sucked. i admit, i kinda rushed it, and yeah, look what

happened. darn it. and help me, i've got another horrible writer's block. :P

review! i wont update if you guys dont give me a good number of reviews! [evil laugh]

bwahahaha! ...lol, just kidding. :D but i'd appreciate it, really, if you reviewed. ...I'm the type of writer who gives the reviewers what they want... and reviews DO inspire me to write more!


	11. chap11

A/n: three words: its been ages! …im sorry, im sorry, im so so so sorry! I know ive been horrible and not updating, but well, just be thankful that I didn't drop the story completely right?öÜ apologies out to you readers… begs for mercy! …r&r please!Ü

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Did she? …did she kiss him back? Hermione didn't even want to know the answer. "Did I kiss him back?" she touched her lips gingerly, trying to recall if there was any passion or action reciprocated from her end of the kiss.

Maybe it was denial, but she couldn't seem to remember properly…. "Did I kiss him back?" …_Do you really want to know…?_ Came a voice from inside her head.

Hermione shuddered.

Her eyes fell on her wrists--- her wrist where only moments ago was being held against her will. Her tiny, slender wrists that were once pale and creamy, now had marks where Malfoy had applied force.

Hermione removed her robes, and took her cardigan from the closet, whose sleeved dragged lazily just above her fingers. Satisfied and convinced that this would cover the bruises she had on her arm, she then put on her robes (again).

She decided to shrug it off for the meantime. She finished fixing herself up, but somehow couldn't get rid of the tinge of fluster on her cheeks. Frustrated, she headed downstairs to the great hall to have some breakfast.

"Oy, Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked in between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

Breakfast was splendid at Hogwarts. Actually, every meal at Hogwarts was splendid. This morning, the house elves must've missed cooking breakfast so much, that there seemed to be mountains of food atop the tables. There were heaps of scrambled eggs, some tender smoked sausages, loads of bacon and ham, hot buns that seemed to be freshly baked along with creamy butter and delicious jam; there were cereals and porridge set on the table, with fruits and sugar; there was juice, milk, coffee and chocolate milk… almost anything to satisfy anyone's taste.

But somehow, Hermione didn't feel like eating.

Yes, the food was appealing, but her appetite was nowhere to be found. She felt queasy, although she tried to shun off the thoughts of the earlier incident, she still felt _ugh._

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"What?" Hermione turned to him, while poking the eggs on her plate with her fork.

"I asked if you were allright."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah…"

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Umm.. nothing, I don't know. Im just not hungry, I guess."

"Then can I have that?" Ron eyed the piece of bread on Hermione's plate?

"Uh, yeah… sure, whatever," she pushed him her plate.

Ron grinned and hungrily smothered butter on jam on the bun.

Harry, who was watching the whole thing, couldn't help but grin at Ron's appetite. He knew that his appetite was as big as any guy's, but Ron, could really, well, be a _pig_ sometimes. He was one of those people who could be controlled by his stomach.

But Harry's faint smile faded as he glanced back at Hermione. Her left hand was on her forehead, with her elbow resting on the table. Her right hand held a fork, as it lazily scattered the scrambled eggs around the plate. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, making it seem as though she was in full concentration, but her eyes weren't focused on the eggs. She seemed to be in a daze or some sort.

At first glace, you'd think she was bent on doing an important experiment with the eggs, as though she was about to make a scientific breakthrough.

Harry, who wasn't as insensitive as Ron (or maybe it was just mealtime thus causing Ron to be focused on being happy with the marvelous Hogwarts food), sat down beside Hermione and just watched her for a while.

He knew that she was thinking about something, what he didn't know was the gravity of what she seemed to be concentrating on. But he was hell sure that she wasn't just thinking about the eggs.

Obviously something that took up her whole mind, as she didn't even notice him staring at her. Normally she would turn to her and say something to mock him or just snap "what?"

'Actually,' Harry thought to himself, 'the normal Hermione would actually be eating at breakfast, considering that she usually skips other meals to do schoolwork… _'breakfast is the most important meal of the day; its when you **break** the **fast**, after not having eaten the whole night… '_' Hermione's usual sermon rang in Harry's head.

'What could Hermione possibly be worrying about? Its only our second day back! Our first official day of class actually…'

Harry turned to Ron. "Is Hermione okay?"

"Huh?" Ron said, in the middle of devouring his plate now filled with sausage.

Harry nudged his head in Hermione's direction. "What's up with her, do you know?"

"Beats me. She said she wasn't hungry, that's all." Ron replied.

Harry sighed.

"Hey Harry…" Ron suddenly whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well… maybe this… explains it. I mean… do you get what I mean, mate?"

Harry shook his head. "What?"

"Well, 'dyou reckon Hermione might be on a _diet_?"

Harry scoffed.

"What? Its possible you know. All girls nowadays have a terrible weight problem… no wait, its actually a _mental_ problem, refusing all this wonderful food or something. Ginny tried to go on a diet this summer, some west beach? South beach? Something like that… well, anyway, she _tried, _but after 5 days she cracked and mum found her eating Honeydukes sweets in her room. Girls are mental sometimes, I tell you."

Harry laughed lightly as Ron turned back to his food. These were the things Harry was thankful for his friend; he was a happy-go-lucky, stress and worry free type of guy… he always knew how to incorporate humor in almost everything, whether he was aware of it or not.

Harry turned back at Hermione, somehow less worrisome than earlier.

"Hermione…" Harry started.

No reaction.

"Hermione," Harry repeated, louder this time, poking her arm to make her notice him.

"Oh. Hello Harry, I didn't notice you beside me. I'm sorry, my mind's just preoccupied… anyway… what is it?" Hermione tried to smile.

That smile, Harry knew that smile. All too well he knew that smile. It was the forced smile, the smile that said _"I don't really want to talk to you, but I don't want to be rude". _

Nonetheless, Harry took his chances. "Are you allright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Like I said, im just not that hungry and my mind was preoccupied, that's all." She said, shaking her head as though trying to get rid of a bad thought. Then she smiled, a smile that seemed a bit more sincere compared to the earlier one.

But Harry wasn't that easily fooled. He knew it was risky, he knew he'd be bugging her and she wouldn't like that (she'd just be annoyed), and she probably didn't want to talk about it… but more than that, Harry could see that she wasn't really being honest.

"Hermione…"

"Harry?" she asked, quite quickly, probably starting to get annoyed.

"Hermione, tell me honestly, are you okay? You seem pretty bothered…and I'm… I'm just worried about you Hermione…" he asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

Hermione sighed. Harry was in what she calls _"Harry Mode"_, where he becomes super sweet and sensitive and charming…. It was almost as if he was flirting when he was in this mode, but it wasn't something she could or did resist. She swore he was almost batting his eyelashes.

She smiled, thankful that Harry was sensitive, and was so caring for her as a friend.

"Harry… thanks. I'm fine. I'd tell you what's wrong but…" she bit her lip. "but it's so lame, I don't even want you to know!" she pretended to laugh.

Harry still had a questioned look on his face, but when Hermione shot him a mocking, teasing look, he finally bought it.

They ended up laughing aloud together, all the more when Ron suddenly choked on his food, after thinking that something on the bread looked like a spider.

Across the great hall, a pair of sharp, gleaming silver-gray eyes was locked on Hermione.

-------

a/n: there! Done! Another chappie done! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me wutcha think! Ü R&r please! Suggestions are welcome! Oh, and happy holidays to y'all! Hope you guys are havin a rockin christmas! If you review I WILL UPDATE! PROMIZ!


	12. chap12

A/n: thank you for the reviews! They have been duly noted and I will try my very best to please you all! I will get rid of the unnecessary a/n's in the middle of the story, which indeed can be distracting. :O and as for my storyline taking too slow, well, I try to make it detailed, because this DOES have a plot, its not a fic that's all sex, im sorry. :O I'll do my best to speed it up, I guess. In regard to the over analysis of the kiss, well, …I'll let Hermione explain in this chappie. Ü Oh, and Harry's not gay, he's just _sensitive_. :O hihihi. Like, the ultimate boy bud. And this is still the same hermione we know, the strong willed hermione. Except with the revelation that her being unafraid of anything was apparently just a front she put up, to cover her emotional weakness. Makes sense? :O

Chapter 12

The rest of the day was starting to go on pretty well for Hermione. After her breakfast conversation with Harry, everything else seemed to go smoothly. Her classes were tougher than the previous years, but she absolutely loved it.

'After all,' Hermione thought to herself, as she bit on the end of her quill, 'what's the point of school if there's no challenge?' She smiled and went back to listening to Professor McGonagall and started scribbling down some notes.

Good thing I started reading my school books during the break… 

It was lunchtime.

Once again the great hall was filled with wonderful dishes to fill up the stomachs of both faculty and children, who seemed to have been famished after half a day of classes.

They only had two subjects left after lunch, and almost all the students were keen on getting the rest of the afternoon to rest.

Hermione checked her schedule.

"Drat." She cursed.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "After lunch." She said, "Double potions with the Slytherins."

"Ugh!" Ron reacted. "Blimey, that _sucks!_"

"definitely."

Once again, the Gryffindors were having potions class in the dungeons with the Slytherins, and for Hermione, it was definitely no fun. Not to mention Snape would once again be a complete jerk towards the Gryffindors and obviously favoring the Slytherins.

Still, she didn't see the point in losing her temper _now,_ when everything started going so well for her.

Yet the thought of being in the same room with the Slytherins, or even worse, being within the four cold dungeon walls with Draco Malfoy…Somehow it managed to make Hermione's hair stand on end, giving her goosebumps.

She tried to shake it off… _'its just potions…'_ she thought to herself, no way agreeing that Malfoy's presence would most probably still affect her.

It happened right after lunch, and just before potions class.

As they were about to finish lunch, Hermione was called by Professor McGonagall. Hermione smiled and fed her ego, thinking that it might be some Head Girl duty. She had secretly admitted that on some level, she was the _favorite_ of most teachers.

She excused herself and headed on outside the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione smiled and greeted.

"Miss Granger." MgGonagall acknowledged, yet her voice seemed quite stern.

Hermione didn't like the tone of McGonagall's voice; somehow she knew that this wasn't going to be as good as she expected. She looked at the Professor to ask why she was called, but she bit her tongue and decided to wait instead.

"There is something I must discuss with you, obviously," McGonagall started, "but first, we must wait for Mr. Malfoy… there is one matter that you two are, _involved_ in, and it certainly isn't something I'd expect from the head boy and head girl… I believe you know what I'm talking about?" McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Hermione, obviously displeased at the appointed head girl.

Hermione gulped. _'does she know…??? …McGonagall knows?!?'_

She was frantic, and panic began to rise, as all sorts of questions of paranoia flew in her head.

'_Did Malfoy TELL her? Would he do such a thing?! …but.. why would he tell the professor? Oh my GAWD this is bad…'_

As usual, Malfoy was late, and it was torture for Hermione to be standing there with McGonagall, knowing that the latter was displeased.

Hermione was truly nervous. She knew the possibility of Malfoy having told others to make her look dumb, but she thought that maybe he'd been embarrassed by the fact that he kissed what he called a _mudblood._ Either that or this was some horrible plot to ruin her reputation while adding glory to his own.

'_Stop it!' _ she snapped to herself. _'This is ridiculous! …why the hell am I even still thinking about this?!' _she began to argue with herself.

She thought about it, and realized why this had been such a big deal for her. This was her first _real_ kiss. It was her first mouth-to-mouth encounter, not to mention it was lustful and passionate.

With Viktor Krum, Hermione never really allowed him to kiss her. It would always be just a peck, and that was as far as Hermione let it go. She firmly believed that if it was true love, one didn't need lustful encounters. Making out, in her opinion, was pretty much having sex with mouths, and Hermione was disgusted by it.

It was probably the fact that she had never experienced it, was why she was so against it. More than once Viktor tried to catch Hermione's mouth with his, but she simply refused. _'But I guess I never really loved Viktor, anyway'_ she said to herself, embarrassed that she had been one to succumb to peer pressure when she had him as her boyfriend…

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped fiercely, making Hermione leave her thoughts and return to the present situation.

Draco arrived just as everyone else in the Great Hall was about to leave, obviously not bothering to come when he was called. It was a perfect plan actually; this way he'd be late for class and have an excuse for it--- because McGonagall had called for him.

No doubt about Draco Malfoy having a brilliant mind.

'_It's just a matter of how he uses his brilliance…' _Hemione thought.

It took three whole minutes for McGonagall to stop yelling at Draco's incoherence and tardiness, which he actually preferred, so that he'd miss more of the class.

"Now," McGonagall said, turning to the Head Boy and Head Girl, "I've received information on your, er, _misbehaviour, _ and I must say I am disgusted. I expected more from you both, considering you should be an example as figures of authority. I think you both know what I mean."

Hermione's cheeks turned hot, while Draco had an expression of _boredom_ written all over his face. Draco Malfoy was indeed undeniably rude. He seemed to make an effort to be rude to others.

"I must let you go now, since you'd be late for your next class, thanks to Mr. Malfoy's promptness. I will have a word with you both after your last class to see what we ought to do with the two of you. No one should be late, unless you want detention or remove house points. Is that understood?" She glared at Malfoy.

Draco scowled. He wanted to be as arrogant as possible, but when it concerned the rest of the Slytherins, he didn't want to be the reason for them to lose points.

"Very well. Go to your respective classes and meet me in my office an hour after your last class. See you there."

Hermione was furious. It was the second day of school and she was in trouble. And she _never_ got into trouble, unless it concerned Harry and Ron as well, and it ended up being a heroic act. But she _never_ got into trouble aside from that. _NEVER._

As McGonagall left, Hermione scowled at Malfoy. He was the reason for all of this. Draco looked at her with his cold silver eyes, and smirked. Hermione raised an eyebrow snottily, and began to walk away. How she _hated_ him.

Draco began walking behind her, and Hermione quickened her pace.

"Little mudblood afraid of being late, isn't she?" he smirked.

Hermione had just run out of patience, and went into a sudden halt and turned around. "Fuck you, Malfoy," She spat his name with disgust. "You're one fucking piece of shit who has nothing better to do than to mess up other people's lives."

Malfoy smirked, that annoying and infamous smirk that only irritated Hermione more. "Why, thank you."

Hermione stepped forward to him, and raised her hand, in attempt to slap him. Boy, was she pissed.

She thrusted her hand forward without thinking, but Malfoy caught her wrist. His eyes narrowed fiercely. Hermione was shocked, apparently realizing that Malfoy was a quick thinker, and had killer instincts.

His hand groped around her wrists, making Hermione wince in pain. It was the same place he had grabbed earlier, where she had bruises.

Draco brought his face up to hers and set his cold silver eyes upon her bright brown ones.

"You have no right to touch me." Malfoy glared, his eyes in intimidating slits, and threw her hand back at her.

Malfoy turned around and walked away.

Hermione was still in shock, and it took her a couple of seconds before she remembered where she was. She hated losing to a fight, especially a verbal one, but something in Malfoy's eyes just, well, _scared_ her.

"Augh!" she let out a cry of annoyance and distress, obviously exasperated. She gathered her things and stormed towards the dungeons. She was definitely late, and Snape would kill her.

a/n: no action yet, sorry. But as I said, this isn't a smut fic. Okay? :o still too slow? Well, I kinda want it to be realistic, ya know? I mean, I know its fiction, but im into details so that you really know whats happening and stuff. :o …review puh-leaz! Ü


	13. chap13

A/n: chap 13 here! Thank you for the reviewwwss! Im sooo glad you guys like it sorry about the chap4 mix up with the ogre-mountain troll thing. I forgot! My mistake, my bad, so sorry! Hehe… anyway. Thanks for pointing that out and clearing that up :D sorry this took so long. Sooo sorry. :o

Chapter 13

"How nice of Miss Granger to finally join us," Snape said coolly.

"Professor McGonagall talked to me," Hermione tried to reason out, as she entered the class hurriedly, knowing she was quite late.

"Be quiet and take your seat!" Snape snapped. "10 points from Gryffindor for answering back and for being late!"

Hermione flushed red in frustration, and took a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey." Ron whispered. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded, flustered. She took out her quill and began scribbling down the notes she had just missed, copying from Harry's neat penmanship.

After a few minutes of trying to catch up, Hermione noticed that it was only at that point that Malfoy then entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned to him. "I do not appreciate your tardiness."

"Sorry Professor. McGonagall had a word."

"Take your seat."

Hermione glared at Snape, who was paying no attention to anyone but Neville, waiting for him to screw up.

"How unfair is that?" she whispered fiercely to Harry, who merely shrugged.

"You know Snape…"

Hermione looked up at the class, and noticed Malfoy sitting beside Pansy, his hand riding up her thigh, as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Ugh," she muttered, disgusted. Yet Hermione couldn't really focus on what she was doing. Her mind was worrying over her meeting to be with McGonagall and Malfoy.

"Hermione," Ron whispered again. "Are you allright?"

"huh? Oh… Sorry Ron, I'm just a little bothered with what McGonagall told me…" She whispered back absent mindedly.

"Are you in trouble?"

"I hope not…"

"Well, what—"

"Shhh! Snape'll hear you lot whispering about," Lavender interrupted their hushed conversation.

After what seemed like ages of boiling a thick smelly _Age Potion_, Neville's endless shrieks of panic and the Slytherins' evil snickers, class was finally dismissed.

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were quite relieved to get out of that class; they pretty much hated each other, and that potion smelled horrible.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up to the common room together, as Hermione decided that she didn't want to go back to her own room. '_Malfoy might be there.' _ She worried.

"So Hermione, what did McGonagall say?"

"Well," Hermione began nervously. "she wanted to talk to me and Malfoy."

"About what?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione gulped. She definitely didn't want to explain her earlier Malfoy encounter to her friends, so she decided to just lie a little.

"Oh, I'm not sure, Malfoy was late so we hadn't really time to talk, and so she said she'll meet us again after class. Probably just some head boy and head girl duty."

"Allright. You okay though, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You've asked me that thrice today, Ron."

Ron turned pink. "I was just concerned." He mumbled.

Hermione giggled. It was fun seeing Ron this way. He always wanted to give the impression that he was a macho manly male, who cared not for anyone else. Unfortunately for him, everyone else knew better. Everyone knew that Ron _did_ have a soft spot, and whenever they found his emotional side, they'd make sure to point it out to him.

Hermione put her hand lightly over Ron's, and smiled gently. "Thanks, Ron."

The pink color on his cheeks now turned to a deeper shade of crimson.

"Now," Harry interrupted "how'd everyone find their first day of class?"

"Harry, that's the most boring thing you've said today."

Harry shrugged. "Just looking for something to talk about," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed. Seeing Harry and Ron bicker was one of the things she loved. Although it was usually her and Ron who bickered most of the time, at the times that her best friends joked around and argued, well, was really quite entertaining.

Hermione had learned over the years that listening was more entertaining than talking all the time. Not that she hadn't run out of things to say (because obviously, that would never happen), but there were times that she just didn't comment on anything, and just listened to the ongoing conversation. She was quite mature now, in a lady-like way, but still never losing her spark of curiosity and animation.

"Anyway, Hermione, tell us, how's life so far as Head girl?"

"Well, if you really want to know," she smiled mischievously, "its great getting to do whatever you want. For the first time in my entire Hogwarts life, I can actually get a professor to even jump around in circles."

"Snape?" Ron hoped.

Hermione laughed. "I was _joking,_ Ron!"

"Hello, all!" came a cheery voice.

Hermione spun her head around and saw a tall, slender girl with sparkling blue eyes and undeniably curly lashes, which brought out her orbs. She had long sleek shiny hair, which fell in soft waves just below her shoulders. Her mane sparkled as she flipped it to get it out of her face, letting the fiery color shine.

It was Ginny.

"Hey Gin." Hermione smiled.

"Hi Hermione," she smiled back, plopping down to sit next to her.

Ginny had become Hermione's best girl friend. She's been there for her in almost everything she needed. Especially when Ron and Harry were definitely of no help. Ginny was there to save her. Ginny had developed beautifully. Her height was tall, just like the rest of the Weasleys, and her figure was sleek and sexy: slim, but had curves in all the right places. Hermione reckoned she'd make a pretty good model. Ginny was also into all sorts of fashion and make up, and had been pleading Hermione to let her give her a makeover. Ginny was no longer seen as Ron's little sister; she was no longer seen as just the female Weasley sibling; over the years she had created quite a name and image for herself, which resulted in her standout popularity, especially amongst the boys.

The difference between these two friends, Hermione and Ginny, was that well, pretty much they were exact opposites. They barely had anything in common. While Hermione spent long, tedious hours in the library, Ginny had always spend most of her time shopping and going on dates, etc. She could sometimes also be a tremendous flirt when she wanted to, which Hermione disapproved of, telling her friend she was _taking advantage_ of males, but Ginny didn't care. It was fun to get what she wanted, and making boys do it for her. Of course, it was never anything that caused anyone else harm. Mostly just to get a free drink here or there, sometimes homework, or little errands. In fact, the only boys left who seemed to be immune from Ginny's charm was Harry and Ron.

'Kind of like Malfoy, when it comes to girls, but at least Ginny was way more decent. She doesn't sleep with ALL guys she meets…' Sometimes, Hermione had to admit she was a tiny bit jealous, and wondered if she could ever be desired that much that men would actually be offering her all sorts of things. Usually she'd shrug it off thinking that she could never pull off something like that. It just wasn't her.

After a few more chats with each other as Ginny told the group about the latest gossip and fashion, which pretty much bored Harry and Ron, but kept Hermione laughing at their faces, Hermione looked at her watch and stood up.

"I gotta go guys, I gotta go see McGonagall." She gulped.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"Well, im hoping it's just some head girl and head boy duty…" she trailed off.

"…but?" Ginny asked. She knew Hermione wouldn't be worried if she really thought that was the reason.

"But I'm not sure. She sounded quite stern earlier and I'm just afraid I might be in some sort of, well… trouble." She admitted.

"Hey, don't worry okay, Hermione?" Harry smiled tenderly.

All she could give was a nervous look.

"Yeah, don't you worry. You're the best student at Hogwarts, and this is all probably just a misunderstanding, right? And if its not, well, blame it on Malfoy."

Hermione smiled, but it was obvious that she was still nervous.

"You haven't done anything wrong anyway, have you?"

"and with …Malfoy? I don't think so, right?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip and kept her mouth shut.

"Hemione's not in trouble," Ron defended.

"Besides, if she was, she'd be getting into trouble with us, getting us all called into McGonagall's office right Hermione?" He smiled.

"Right Ron." She faked a grin. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys later!" She left the common room as quickly as she could.

She quickened her pace as she walked through the hallways of the castle, eager to get to McGonagall's office before she encountered anyone else. She didn't want to risk being late, and she already was.

"I'm… here!" she panted as she entered the room.

As Hermione tried to catch her breath, she gave a quick gasp to see that it wasn't her Professor that was there, but Draco Malfoy.

He smirked at the sight of her, obvious that she was in a hurry to get to the office.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Mudblood almost late now, isn't she?"

"Where's McGonagall?" she was trying to sound stern but her breathing was still hard.

"She's not here anymore. I hexed her and turned her into a toad for threatening me with detention," he said lazily, but his eyes flashed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco stood up and walked towards her, intimidating.

Hermione refused to give in to his gestures and kept an eyebrow raised.

Draco smirked and kept on, slowly and dauntingly making his way toward her.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto one leg as a sign of impatience. "What are you doing, Malfoy? You look like an ass."

"Rude little mudblood," Malfoy replied, yet still with that smirk across his face. He was obviously enjoying their little offensive conversation.

Hermione ignored him, and moved away.

"So, Granger," Malfoy began, "What do you think we're here for?" he asked, with innocence in his tone of voice which Hermione could not tell whether he was faking it or not.

Hermione blushed. She had a feeling she knew the reason why they were there, but she was hoping that wasn't it.

"I—I don't know…" she faltered.

"Well, I think maybe you do… don't you have any idea at all, what possibly could we have done…?" His face and eyes shined with innocence, as though in total naivety. He was gorgeous that way… when he looked like a pretty boy who was so sweet and gentle and kind. It was then that Hermione realized that Draco was one hell of a talented actor.

She gulped, hoping it was a rhetorical question. Besides, if you cant give a good enough answer, the best answer is therefore silence.

"or are you _really _that forgetful…?" his smirk spread wider.

He walked slowly towards her, smirking at her with his eyes glinting.

Hermione flinched, but kept still, raising an eyebrow to look superior and unaffected. Draco walked around her slowly, keeping his smirk, but hermione held her head high and watched him suspiciously, remembering to have presence of mind.

Draco was positioned behind Hermione when he suddenly grasped at her tiny waist. Hermiones hands instinctively fell on his, in attempt to pull them away, but to no avail.

Draco laughed. "Sweet, little, innocent Hermione Granger," he purred into her ear. Hermione was struggling as Draco kept a firm grip on her. His hands swiftly but gently turned her around, bringin them face to face. Draco leaned into her, and Hermione kept her eyes glaring spitefully at him. "Not as innocent as everyone thinks…" He whispered.

A/N: so that's all for chap 13! Ive kept you waiting for this long enough so I better post this. Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

author's note: okay. you all must probably hate me right now. i haved updated in lightyears. i apologize. love me again? or at least like me? or my story? im updating again :o :D is that a consolation? and i will continue to update. forgive me for not. ive almost forgotten about this. but when i passed by it again and saw all the comments, AND i noticed that most have either me or my story on their faves list. -flattered- ;) and so im inspired to write and continue this :D yay!

continue to R&R!

----

Chapter 14

Draco kept his grip around hermione as he leaned in toward her. Hermione kept defiant and tried helplessly to push him away.

"Let me go." she demanded in a low voice.

Malfoy let out a deep chuckle. "You've gotta be better than that, Granger." He drew closer to her, his face nearing hers.

Hermione moved her face away to the side, and tried to kick him away.

Draco's face drew closer to her, and with her face away from his, he put his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent.

She was disgusted. "Let me GO." she demanded again, struggling with all her might.

Draco moved his face away, but kept his hands on her waist, tightening his fingers, digging into her skin.

Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You're a bastard dumbfuck, Malfoy," she sneered at his name.

Draco snickered and moved himself closer to her again, and she once again moved her face away to avoid facial contact. He moved in, his body pressing heavy against hers, crushing her frame.

His face moved teasingly around her neck, tickling her, but she kept her face away. No was was she going to let him invade her mouth again.

draco kissed her neck, biting her gently. hermione squirmed. draco smiled into her neck and licked her ear... "my little mudblood..." he hissed, "wouldnt you like to know just what kind of a fuck i am..."

Hermione was shocked at the malicious statement but her shock was invaded with an even bigger amount of shock and surprise as he suddenly bit into her neck and sucking her--hard.

Before she could react, Malfoy suddenly flinched and pushed her back against the wall as he fiercely let her go and took great steps away from her.

Hermione gasped and her hand clasped at the moist and throbbing spot on her neck that, seconds before, has been covered by malfoy's mouth.

"YOU!" she screamed, enraged.

Malfoy smirked maliciously at her.

she took out her wand from the pocket of her robe and pointed it fiercely at him.

"YOU ARE ONE BIG SON OF A B-"

"Of a WHAT exactly, Miss Granger?" came McGonagall's stern voice as the door swung open.

Professor McGonagall stepped up in between the two and put her hand around Hermione's wand.

Hermione, in shock and taken aback, had her jaw dropped open and so did her arm, holding the wand.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I--..." Hermione faltered.

"I didnt do anything. She's being crabby and irrational, probably PMS-ing." Malfoy drawled.

Hermione turned red and glared at Malfoy, as her stomach lurched.

Malfoy sneered back at her.

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall yelled. She gave back Hermione's wand roughly. "Ms. Granger, next time make sure you keep your temper out of the way when you bring out your wand!"

Hermione meekly took her wand and tuck it in safely into her robes, half distressed at the current situation and half thankful that McGonagall gave her wand back.  
"Sit down, both of you." She demanded as she went over her table as the Hermione meekly followed and Draco lazily slumped over onto the leather chair.

"Do you know," she started, as she folded her arms in front of them, " that there was a great debate amongst us faculty members about you two in that position?"

Hermione's heart reaces. 'debate...? faculty...? us two in that... position..?" she was so nervous.

Is this what she feared it was? ...and did the rest of the faculty members know?...

"We have thought of the possibility of this happening but I dismissed the thought, saying that you both are in your 7th year now and are mature enough to handle your emotions properly."

'...emotions? ohmygodohmygodohmygod...'

"Do you both know, that i DEFENDED you two , greatly believing in your potential as leaders?"

Hermione was almost in tears. Draco looked sleepy.

"I expected much from the two of you, being Head Boy and Head Girl. You both should have known that. You both have responsibilities and one of which is acting and behaving properly enough as you both should be examples to the rest of the student body."

"However, I have received report that you two have been misbehaving, and the schoolyear has barely started. I have high standards on you both and you have greatly disappointed me."

Hermione gulped and blushed furiously. 'how in the world could she know!'

One thing that Hermione had to deal with was utter humiliation and shame about McGonagall finding out about (and maybe even the rest of the faculty), but another thing was disappointing McGonagall.

"Your actions have humiliated me as well, since i fought for you to have those Head Boy and Head Girl badges you wear now."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt and hurt. Was her badge going to be taken away? ...it was barely the end of the first week of school..

"Sorry Professor..." she said very quietly, almost in tears.

"Sorry? is that all?"

Draco grumbled and sighed.

"What about you, Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say?"

"not really."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Despite from the fact that you are utterly rude, Mr. Malfoy, in my understanding this whole mess was mainly started by your misbehaviour, am i right?"

Hermione looked up.

"What?" she blinked.

"Am i not right?" she turned to her. "Or did you, Miss Granger start all this password jumble nonsense?"

Hermione lit up. So it wasnt about the bathroom encounter after all!

"But I am quite displeased that you have stooped down to his level, Ms. Granger." McGonagall turned back to Malfoy.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy. I expect no more rude actions such as what you did."

McGonagall stood up. "From now on, your passwords will be fixed and neither of you have access to change it. And to remind you to keep from doing such childish actions, in order to get into your dorms your password will be 'I am sorry for my immaturity' ...is that understood?"

Hermione supressed a smile. "Yes Professor." she chirped.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Now, I'd take points from you, but I have decided to let you off for now, as it is only the first few days in school."

Hermione was gleaming already. This wasnt as bad as she feared.

"However, do be reminded that no other actions as such will be tolerated anymore, and if so, immediate consequences will follow." She snapped quickly.

Hermione nodded.

"Allright. You are dismissed for now."

The two stood up and made their way to the door.

"Oh and listen, the both of you," she called the back.

Mc Gonagall sighed and removed her glasses and set them down on her table gently. "I know you both have differences but please try to set them aside for now. Do remember your responsibilities here. please. for the sake of your fellow students and for the success of the school year. Your jobs are very important, you know. please."

McGonagall was pleading. obviously she was tired as well.

Hermione nodded and McGonagall dismissed them both.

The professor sat back down and rubbed the temples of her forehead and sighed.

---

a/n: alright, i know that the story line's quite slow. but as i said before, im into detail. and well, short, i know. but better than nothing ryt:o give me a break, i havent written in ages. i still have to warm up again ;p sorry.

but no worries, i PROMISE to UPDATE!  
congrats to bobalina for guessing correctly! that was, as you can see EXACTLY the reason for them being called in ;) HAHAHAH! awesome. cheers to you!

so people, you know what to do. REVIEW PLEASEEE:D 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thanks for the reviews :) keep em coming! i decided to continue writing whenever ive got at least 10 reviews. (-ahem,ahem- so keep commentingg!) i cant thank you reviewers enough for your support. every writer needs his/her readers. :D

argh. writer's block though. this is the effect of not writing for ages now. :( suggestions? i know when i started this story i had the whole plot playing in my mind. now i dont remember and im stuck in chap15. help! holler thru reviews and suggestions are most welcome!

chapter 15

Hermione was positively beaming. No heavy verbal beating and scolding, no badge confiscation, no demerits, no points away from the house... And best of all, it had NOTHING AT ALL to do with the malfoy bathroom encounter. McGonagall didnt know. The faculty didnt know. No one really knew, and no one had to.

'And I plan to make it stay that way.' She thought firmly to herself.

Malfoy, on the other hand, couldnt care less. Hermione sensed this unnerving and uncaring attitude, and she couldnt care less anymore about the stupid ferret. All she cared about now was doing her best in school and doing her duty as head girl.

The week went by smoothly as Hermione had now been cautious enough to avoid malfoy in her path and routines. They mightve been living in the same dormitory but that didnt mean that she couldnt avoid him. it was pretty easy once she had a stable routine wherein she noticed that she hadnt been bumping into malfoy.

actually, she had hardly even seen Draco in their dormitory. most of the time when she came it, it had been empty or she was the only one it it.

'Oh well,' she shrugged. 'thats to my advantage then. its not like i care where he is, anyway...' Hermione bit her lip. "do i...?"

"do you what, dear?" came tatiana's soothing voice.

Hermione snapped out of the trance she had been in and found herself in the entrance of her dormitory.

"Huh?"

"Are you allright, Miss granger?"

"Oh yes, yes, in fine Tatiana, thank you."

The painting smiled at her. "You seem quite distressed."

"Oh no, no. I'm just wrapped up in my own thoughts," she laughed lightly.

"i see. Head girl duties having you busy now, isnt it?"

"Quite so." Hermione smiled warmly at the beautiful angel fairy. She was beautiful. Her voice was soothing, warm and calm. She was witty and smart, sweet but at the same time spunky, and not to mention, her beauty was breathtaking.

"Now would you like to come in, dear?"

"huh? Oh yes, yes... erm.. what was it. I am sorry for my immaturity."

"Im sorry dear, dont worry, Professor McGonagall should be allowing you to change it soon."

"Oh no, its fine. I can swallow my pride. it's only been a week, after all" Hermione chuckled. "I actually cant imagine how Malfoy can swallow his pride and his big head." Hermione mused.

"Oh but he hasnt."

"Huh? What do you mean he hasnt?"

"Well dear, have you seen him around lately?"

"Er.. um no, and im rather enjoying it that way."

"Well, he hasnt been in the common room since the password's changed. I guess he goes to sleep elsewhere."

Hermione was mildly surprised. "So thats why I only see him in class... i suppose he probably goes to the Slytherin dormitories... Hmph, he hasn't been doing much of our duties either." She scoffed.

"Ah i see.. well, its fine, id rather not be seeing him as well. everytime he'd come in he makes some snide and er... malicious comments towards me."

Hermione laughed uneasily. "Malfoys a prick. Do report any misbehaviour from him. He's just a perverted asshole."

"Language, dear. Its not nice hearing such foul words from such a beautiful face" the painting smiled.

Hermione turned red. "Oh er.. I'm sorry" she piped in.

Tatiana smiled. "That's fine. I know I use such foul language when im in a foul mood. Especially if its towards a foul person…"

"Hehe… Right. Um, May I come in now? These books are quite heavy.."

The painting turned pink. "Oh im Sorry," She mumbled, and then swung open.

"No problem," Hermione smiled at her and curtly entered the room.

She set all her books down at the large coffee table in the center of the glorious common room. The grandeur of the room had still never failed to take her breath away. Her hands ran along the gold and wooden carvings of the furniture and smiled at it before she plopped onto the couch.

She felt her body sink in the soft foam underneath the silky and lavish upholstery. Hermione looked towards the window and beneath the sheer drapes and curtains revealed the sun just about to set.

It was a Friday.

Hermione had decided to stop by the library and check out a few books before heading to her dormitory. Ron, Harry and Ginny had Quidditch practice that afternoon, and in an hour or so she'd be going over to the Gryffindor tower to meet her friends.

She turned down the invitation to go hang out with Lavender and Parvati; she knew that those two would just pry into her life and create gossip over whatever they would learn. Sometimes it was fun being with them, exchanging secrets and gossip; but then now Hermione had wanted a break and just relax.

"I highly doubt that Malfoy will be in tonight anyway; What a chicken, he wont even say the password. How stuck up can you get?" she said to herself.

With the thought of Malfoy not showing up, she decided to just stay in the common room rather than going to her bedroom.

She removed her robes and revealed that she was wearing a black stretch t-shirt and some casual jeans. She kicked off her shoes and out her feet up onto the couch as she laid there lazily and dreamily.

As she did so her thoughts drifted over her earlier encounter with Tatiana, and how she had admired her so.

Hermione let out a long and deep sigh.

"I guess that's the great thing about being a painting… you're as beautiful as the artist wants you to be…"

Hermione felt her heart sink a bit. She knew she was never going to be beautiful. Sometimes she'd imagine how it'd feel to be admired, to be gawked at by boys… she thought about being in love, like how other girls had gushed about it. How they all had butterflies in their stomachs.

She thought of how it'd feel for someone else to regard you as the most beautiful girl in the world, and how a guy would see only you.

How one person could fall in love with you and be intoxicated by your beauty. How one could get lost in their thoughts just by admiring your grace and appearance…

How love might feel, with one person having eyes and a heart only for you.

Hermione sighed again. Always she had been regarded by everyone else as an unbeliever in love. Or at least, uninterested. That was always the character she's displayed; She wanted to show a tough girl. She wanted to always have a realistic mindset. She wanted to show her strong personality, and that she was not weak…

But deep inside, she knew she was weak. She was afraid. She was afraid of the pain, the risk, and everything involved in this game called love…

Her thought went back to Tatiana. "I guess I'll never have the beauty of an angel fairy…" It was strange, really, she thought to herself, how she was a person with magical talents… yet somehow… she thought it ironic: "How I can have magical talents, but then unable to look so magical…"

She always knew she looked ordinary. She remembered Malfoy's rude insult to her about never being regarded as _"hot"…_

She felt her face grow hot at the thought of Malfoy. She had not forgotten their previous encounters. But she forced herself to try to forget about the incidents and pushed away all thoughts about anything that involved him at all.

However, she couldn't deny that there were times wherein she'd caught herself vaguely remembering his scent, his drawling voice… his lean torso… sometimes she could even feel her fingers rustling through his silvery blonde strands… she could not waive and forget the feeling of passion.. she could not deny that there had been a spark there, that something seemed to be awakened and ignited in her. Something burning in her whenever her thoughts lingered on his strong arms and thin lips… his sharp grey eyes which, she thought, if at a certain angle, it would reflect a silver colour in the light.. she thought about his hands.. how strong they were, but she was sure that somehow, his hands would be soft and warm as well…

Hermione gasped, and sat up. Her face was hot and she felt her temper rising, cursing at herself under her breath about letting her thoughts linger on like that.

"What the hell..?"

_Are you interested in Malfoy, Hermione?_

"NO."

_Then why do you keep thinking about him?_

"I am NOT!"

Then how come— 

"ARGH!"

She stood up, scolding herself, trying to disregard the voices in her head and trying to make them shut up. She grabbed her robes and head out.

It was time to meet her friends.

A/N: whatd u think? Suggest! Comment! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: Hello! thank you all so much for your reviews! greatly appreciate 'em ;p thank you so much! for the comments and the corrections too! yes yes im sorry about chapter 4 and i said i know already... im sorry i havent the time to change it. thanks for pointing it out too :) hmm, yes i know itd be cool if malfoy came in. she never wouldve expected it, wouldnt she? and she'd be lazing around and all. but then it would have been too predictable if that happened, dont you think:o so yeah... hmm.

chap16

Hermione stood up, flustered with her own internal battle.

"This is crazy..." she muttered to herself... She walked briskly and shakily towards the portrait.

"I do NOT like Malfo---AUGH!" she yelped, as she collided with a solid object as she exited halfway through the portrait.

Hermione shrieked and fell to the ground with a loud thud, baffled at the fact that the floors or Hogwarts werent that cold and hard--- only to realize she had fallen on the thing she collided with.

as she shook herself she saw that it wasnt an object she ran into, but in fact a person. Not just any person but--

"Get OFF me Granger!" Draco snarled, pushing Hermione off as hard as he could.

Hermione gave a small shriek or shock as Malfoy pushed her to the side.

It had been a nanosecond where their faces were centimeters away from each other and their eyes locked in a stare, their noses almost touching. The heat of their breaths were teasing the skin on each others faces.

She was red in the face and flustered. Her other foot was stuck inbetween the portrait entrace. Draco stood up harshly and went towards the entrance of their dormitory. And right before he went in, he looked at Hermione and scowled.

"Stupid Mudblood" he muttered loud enough for her to hear, as the portrait shut behind him.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Tatiana peered down on her, as Hermione shook herself up.

"I-i... I'm fine, really, thank you..." she muttered embarrassedly as she picked herself up and brushed off.

Hermione raced through the hallways, feeling her face continuously burn, as her eyebrows were furrowed and as she wore a frown on her face.

'What a RUDE ferret!' she thought angrily.

He pushed her off, he made rude comments, he didn't help her up… he didn't even apologize or anything. And it irked her so much knowing that she had let him in and he didn't have to hurt his pride by saying the password.

'And I was just TELLING myself what an ass he is. Well this proves it anyway, that I despise that slimy git. AUGH'  
Her face was burning in frustration. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking about him again, letting the thought of him distract her in the first place, and getting preoccupied with thoughts of Malfoy.

Sure, they were angry thoughts, but thoughts of him nonetheless. this was getting ridiculous. She was so angry she couldnt stop thinking of him!

Her face was hot and she was more than annoyed as she walked the hallways with people scuttling about in all sorts of directions.

"MOVE!" she said impatiently to a group of fifth years who were walking as though they were on the moon.

It had been quite a stressful week for her. So much seemed to have happened in such a short amount of time. It seemed so hectic already. It was as though things have been going on so fast but at the same time, there hasn't really been much that had happened.

"Squaggle."

"OY, Hermione! Watch OUT!" Ron yelled loudly, as she bumped into him as she briskly entered the Gryffindor common room. She lost balance and fell onto the soft maroon carpet.

Her hands were on the ground and her head was facing the floor while her knees were bent as she fell on her butt.

Hermione didn't even bother to stand up right away. Instead she shut her eyes, as she felt as though everything around her was spinning.

When she opened her eyes slowly, her vision cleared and saw Ron in front of her, one knee on the floor and the other bent up, where his right elbow was on top of, his hand supporting his face.

His mouth was twitched to one side as his mane fell gently over his blue eyes which looked curiously at her, his orbs and eyebrows expressing concern.

"You okay...?"

Hermione closed her eyes again, gently this time.

"Ugh." she said tiredly. She remained seated and suddenly felt drained. She felt so heavy and she hung her head.

"Come on," Ron stood up, extending his hand to her.

Hermione looked up at him. He looked handsome with the light behind him-- so lean, tall and muscular, she noticed, and gave a small tired smile which half looked like a pout.

She reached out for his hand as he helped her stand up.

"Thanks Ron..."

He smiled and put his arm around her protectively. She hugged him back, and he kissed her lightly on her head.

Her hair smelled of soft, light wildflowers.

----

"You are SO stressed out."

"I am NOT. I've just been thinking a lot."

"Which is stressing you out."

"I'm FINE."

"Hermione. There is absolutely nothing for you to be stressed out about. You make things too much of a big deal of things."

"What!"

"Its emotionally draining and tiring! Your body cannot handle it anymore! You overreact!"

"Okay Ginny, now YOU'RE overreacting."

The flame-haired sixth year plopped down next to Hermione on the bed and sighed.

"Look, Ginny, I appreciate your concern…"

Ginny raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"I DO. Thank you."

"and…?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I'm sorry and I promise to take things a bit more easily."

"Good."

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"God, Hermione, its only the first week of school and look at the wreck you're getting yourself in."

"what? Im not in a wreck!"

"Are you really?"

Ginny pulled up her friend and dragged her up from the bed.

"Hey—wha—Ginny! Where are we—"

"Look."

"What?" Hermione said stubbornly, as she glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror.

Her hair was frizzier than usual, obviously quite tangled, her robes on her shoulders as clothed hung loosely on her body, quite crumpled from all the bumping into people and falling to the floor.

"You're a MESS."

"Not quite so flattering, how you carry yourself, little missy" the mirror piped in.

"Exactly." Ginny nodded.

"Oh COME ON." Hermione said irritably, "So I'm a little crumpled right now, I ALMOST FELL ON YOUR BROTHER!"

Ginny pulled her back onto the bed.

"Sit."

"Im not your dog."

"Just DO it!"

"FINE." She sat down. She was too tired to argue.

"You, Hermione Granger, need some professional help."

"What?"

"Im giving you a makeover."

"Oh no." Hermione stood up. "NO!"

"What?"

"No Ginny, I am NOT going to be one of your little guinea pigs."

"Who said THAT!"

Hermione raised and eyebrow.

"come ON, hermione! Im not going to do anything bad! I'm just going to teach you a few basics on how to keep looking your best even amidst all the school stress!"

"What are you saying, exactly, Ginny?"

"Look. You should be thankful im volunteering to do this to you before Lavender and Parvati got to you. Coz you know, they WILL use you as their guinea pig if they see you looking like this."

Hermione sighed.

"Im tired, Ginny."

Hermione curled up on the bed, and Ginny noticed the tone of loneliness in her voice.

"Hey… I'm right here, okay? I know things should be crazy for you, but even when you're all busy being head girl… I'm here, okay?"

Hermione loved Ginny. She always knew the limits of each others moods, and seemed to read each others feelings accurately. They weren't best friends for nothing.

Ginny got up to her closet and tossed Hermione a pair of shorts and a light tank top.

"Here. It's pretty late. Sleep in."

Hermione smiled. They were like each others sisters.

----

A/N: how was that? Review please :D what did ya'll think? ;) 


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: whoah thanks fer all your reviews:D im glad you guys are likin' it so far :D oh btw there have been a LOT of changes with the latest HP book and so for the sake of continuing this story please pretend that book 6 has NOT yet come out :p haha :D thaNks!

---

chap17

Her eyes were closed, and her lashes kept out most of the sunlight that was allowed in the room, which kept her eyes in a comfortable enough state to keep the being in the state of light sleep.

But with a sudden whir of the curtains being drawn open, she squinted and pulled the blanket over her head, simultaneously letting out a groan.

"MRAGHPHFLPHGGHH..."

She was annoyed at the disturbance in her slumber, and pulled the blanket tighter over to cover her face, but is pulled off harshly and quickly.

"WAKE UP, GINNY!"

Ginny took a peek at the source of disturbance, and caught a glimpse of Hermione standing above her. She groaned angrily and turned away, pulling her knees closer to her chest in the chill with her blanket having been pulled off.

"Ginny, if you dont get up in 2 minutes, I'll pour cold water over your head."

She peeked at her with her eyes furrowed, glaring up at her in great annoyance, but then put a pillow over her head.

Hermione frowned at her friend and brought her wand out.

"Frigideuram Aqu---"

"All RIGHT, im UP!" she moaned. "GOD Hermione, cant you allow me to sleep IN a bit?"

"No." she smirked

"Aaarrghhhhh!"

Ginny groaned and got up, rubbing her eyes and kept squinting.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Nothing like a bit of a threat to wake you up in the morning, eh, Gin?"

"Hayrghh.." She sat up, in her tank top and shorts and then looked up at Hermione on her left, who, as usual, was up and about already, dressed at 8am on a saturday morning.

"What?"

"Ugh, Hermione."

Hermione smirked. It was funny, seeing Ginny in that situation, as most people (mostly boys) had always seen her looking at her most glamourous--- and here she was, with bed hair disshiveled all over her face and yawning, grunting and squinting, rubbing her eyes sleepily and grumpily.

Sometimes Hermione felt quite err-- insecure when she was with Ginny--- with guys taking looking over at the flame-haired maiden all the time as she flirtatiously smiled back coyly at them, fluttering her eyelashes.

seeing her in situations like these made her remember that Ginny was a REAL person too, and not a glam-fab runway model (although she knew that she very well could be). She was a real girl too, who had bed hair to deal with, crusty eyes in the morning, and even maybe some drool on occasions--- and not a superficial superstar.

She smiled as her best friend groggily got a pillow and hugged it as she sat by the end of her bed, closing her eyes. "So this is the thanks i get," she muttered, "for letting you sleep in here and share my bed."

"Yes, this is the thanks you get: an early start as not to waste the precious minutes of life, and the beautiful morning sunshine. THANK YOU, Virginia Weasley!"

Ginny scowled and pouted into her pillow, and Hermione giggled.

The redhead stood up lazily and grabbed her hair ties from her bedside table she flipped her hair over and ran her hands smoothly over her locks, gathering it up into a messy ponitail, combing strands with her fingers, looking at herself in the mirror.

Hermione sat down on the bed and looked over to Ginny: she pulled an oversized t-shirt that had a Quidditch team logo on it over the tank top, and was still in her grey sleep shorts. Yet still, she looked quite pretty. Her slender figure was still being flattered by perhaps any form of clothing draped on her, and her face always gave an illusion that she was glowing, with the apples of her cheeks tinted by a natural blush, and light freckles that seemed to add more beauty.

She seemed to catch her own reflection in the mirror as she was looking in that direction, and bit her lip at the sight of herself. Plain-looking, hair dishevelled although she had spent time already struggling to groom it; She had already been quite dressed and ready, and yet, compared to Ginny, who had just woken up, she was barely half the beauty her friend was. Hermione caught herself thinking these thought, and reprimanded herself silently for the hint of jealousy that lurched in her stomach.

"Allright." Ginny came out from the bathroom, and looked straight at Hermione. Apparently, as Hermione was lost in her own thoughts, Ginny had went to the bathroom already to wash her face.

"What?"

"Makeover time?"

"NO GINNY."

Ginny frowned. She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to the right side, and raised her right eyebrow.

"NO." she said firmly.

Ginny pouted.

"Im not a guy, Ginny, i wont fall for your all trying to be cute to get your way kind of crap!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny giggled and shrugged. "Well it was worth a TRY." She climbed onto the bed and playfully jumped on hermione as she pushed herself onto the soft mattress.

"Hey!" Hermione shrieked, but laughed. The thing with her and Ginny was that they pretty much always had good clean fun.

Their laughter died down after a while and they sighed, lying down and just staring at the ceiling.

For a few seconds, there was silence. It wasnt the awkward silence, but then Hermione broke it, uneasily asking "... Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think i need it?"

"Need what?"

"well... like, a major change...?"

Ginny sat up and looked at hermione, who was still lying down, her hands on top of each other, resting on her upper stomach.

Hermione didnt look at Ginny, but instead kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Honestly, Ginny. AM I in dire need of a miracle makeover...?"

"Honestly?"

"yeah..."

"Honestly, NO, actually.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a doubtful and confused expression.

Ginny laughed lightly.

Hermione frowned.

"REally, Hermione. there's no need." She smiled sweetly at her friend.

"So why have you---"

"Because I think all you really need is just a wake up call to not get lost in books and learn that there are other things you should pay attention to."

"Like boys?" She said, sneering.

Ginny smirked, but shook her head, knowing that her friend was sending her an implicit message, trying to tease her.

"Like YOURSELF."

Hermione shrugged.

"...and then thats when boys can pay attention to you," she winked.

Hermione laughed. Ginny was such a flirt when she wanted to be, and she knew it.

"You know Hermione," Ginny added as an afterthought, "boys have been paying much attention to you already. more than they have in the past, havent you noticed...?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, as though she didnt understand.

"You can't NOT have noticed it...?"

Hermione frowned, and shook her head.

"You're crazy."

Hermione still had no idea what she was talking about, though she did think back to what Harry and Ron had told her on the train.

"Well then," she said, throwing Hermione one of her one of her own tops, "lets change, and then go down for breakfast."

Hermione caught the shirt in her hand, looked at Ginny, bewildered.

----

a/n: allrighty! howdja like that? sorry kinda short. not much content in this chap, is there? well anyway tell me what ya think. feedback would be wonderful. keep reviewing:D 


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N:_** hello! thanks for the wonderful reviews! wow you guys are fabulous. and since im in a cheery mood, i'm replying to everyone who reviewed, just to show how much i love you:

* * *

**sesshoumaru's wife** : hehe, you will! here's the update ;D 

**ky-lee333** : thanks! here's the update!

**HarryPotterFreakEver **: im glad you love the story! love you for loving it! here you go!

**DaOnleeSam :** nice to know you guys -love- my story! THANKS! really makes me HAPPY!

**sexyeyesearching :** whoah! you're great! so much reviews, almost one fore every chapter! thanks so much!

**potter22030** : thanks for waiting! haha! here's the update :D

**orlilover16 :** hey krystal! thanks! keep R&R'ing! ;D

**lil-miz-greenday-911** : hey! i checked out your stories! whoah you write a lot! good job:D

**RavensWritingProphecies** : will try to add more Dramione pretty soon. they cant avoid each other forever, they share the same common room, right? i dont know yet if there will be some in this chappie, but SOON, i promise :D i think Hermione's not very oblivious; she's mostly just a pessimist when it comes to herself and her looks.

**Me:** hey! thanks!

**sparkle85 :** will try to make the chappies longer. thanks for lovin it!

**frenchpiment **: thanks! you're fab too :D

**Sunflower18**: you're awesome too :D

**silver slytherin serpent** : here's the update ;D

**clair :** sorry dear, for taking too long. just to let you know i may sometimes take forever but i dont think i'll ever give up on this, as long as i have readers and you wonderful reviewers ;D

**HugeHarryPotterFan12 **: thanks! love you too for the review:D here's the update.

**purplecrazy2291** : what do you think should happen? what do you want to happen? accepting suggestions here, people:D if i like your idea i will integrate it into the story :D and if you're nice and keep reviewing :D hihihi.

**StarryTian :** here ya go:D

**Hotkat144 **: i WILL, thanks:D ...keep reviewing!

* * *

... whew! LOTTA REVIEWS! love you all SO much!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 18_**

"Ginny, this is too small."

"It is NOT, Hermione. Now dont be too conscious of yourself. You're gorgeous!"

Hermione bit her lip. The snug fabric hugged her body tight. It wasnt exactly a top that wasnt conservative or anything. it was a 3/4 sleeved white top, with the neckline teasingly situated right above her cleavage. It was the fact that the sheer cloth seemed too fit.

"Its tight." She declared.

"Its STRETCH. Its meant to be that way."

Ginny was smiled at her best friend. Hermione could be too insecure of herself. 'Of course EVERY girl gets insecure, but appearance-wise, hermione has ZERO confidence,' she thought, 'and so thats when I step in,' she grinned.

Basically, Ginny didnt do anything to Hermione. She just lent her a top, and stole her hair ties so her wavy hair could flow down to her back. Normally Hermione kept her hair out of the way and pulled it back into a messy ponytail or bun, and Ginny hated that. She said it mahe her look like an old lady, or even worse--- like McGonagall!

"Ginny have you seen my ponytail?"

"No."

"Can i borrow yours?"

"Using it."

"No you're NOT."

"well i WILL."

"UGH." Hermione frantically ran her fingers through her hair, trying to keep it in place. She looked around for any other thing that she could clip her mane with.

"Lets go, Hermione, Im starving!" Ginny pulled her away, dragging her to go down into the common room.

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of their way to the Great Hall gossiping and chattering about their first week in school so far.

"...And yeah, So I dont know yet. Maybe he's just flirting or whatever, but hell who cares, might as well flirt back, eh?"

"I bet he's interested in you anyway, Ginny. I mean honestly, guys drool when you pass by," she teases, as Colin Creevey accidentally dropped his camera as Ginny winked at him. Hermione laughed.

"Flirting is FUN, Hermione."

"Ginny!"

"What? its TRUE! I mean seriously, you should try it sometime."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Its not like im HURTING anybody. I mean you know me, I wouldnt flirt with anyone just to get what i want..."

Hermione stared at her.

"Well, not ALWAYS..."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah right, Gin."

"REALLY! i mean if i were flirting with a guy who was actually going to get hurt, then i would never do that."

"Hmm, yeah well i guess thats true. I remember you AVOIDED Neville like crazy last year, when he had a crush on you. But before he liked you you played with him in every single way."

Ginny laughed. "Hey. Neville's a nice boy. I wont be a bitch."

"You know what though? I think he cried when you told him you just wanted to be friends."

"He DID?"

"Yes Ginny. You have THAT much of an impact with guys."

"Shut up."

Hermione laughed.

"You know, Hermione," Ginny began, "sometimes flirting is a tactic. It becomes your method of fighting. There are a lot of guys around there whou just want a to let their hormones loose; and if they find the right girl who's just a sucker enough to fall for their sneaky smooth styles, the girl will never know what hit her when the guy's gotten what he wanted."

"Hmm... well i guess. Flirting isnt really a crime, anyway, eh?"

"You know what," Ginny said, suddenly in a serious tone, "all girls think im a bitch because i flirt consciously."

"Oh ginny, sweetie, no--"

"Wait, let me finish. Im defending myself here," she winked. "I flirt consciously, yes. But they all flirt too, unconsciously. which is even worse. because they wont stop since they dont even know they're doing it, to the point that the rare few nice guys out there may get hurt too."

"...And, let me add, flirting is NOT a sin, as long as you know your limits. Flirting is an art, a skill that is learned or acquired. It becomes your weapon against lust, and against the foolishness of the heart. We gotta learn how to defend ourselves, make our emotions stronger against men's cunning ways."

Hermione thought about this.

"...am i making sense? because i totally made that up just now." Ginny giggled.

Hermione laughed.

Several other students have certainly been looking towards the direction of the two ladies who, due to Ginny's nagging, have been walking all around school before going to the Great Hall. Ginny was pretty pleased, hoping that her smart friend would get the picture, but Hermione was too annoyed.

"I thought you were hungry!"

"I am!"

"So why are we walking this way? Breakfast is in the OTHER SIDE OF SCHOOL GINNY!"

"Don't you want to work up an appetite first?"

"NO!"

"Fine."

"Oy, where have you two been?" Ron asked as Ginny and Hermione sat down on the table with him, his face stuffed with croissants and jam, tiny flecks of crumbs all over his face.

"Ew, Ron, you are such a pig." Ginny snorted at her brother, disgusted at his poor eating habits.

"Well you know Ron's one true love--- food!" Harry laughed.

The three chorused with laughter, as Ron angrily swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Here, hold still," Hermione put one hand lightly on Ron's chin, licked her thumb and wiped away the crumbs on his cheek.

Ron flushed. "Hermione..." he grumbled, embarrassed, as he pulled away.

Harry had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Weasley cant even get the crumbs off his own face himself, eh?" a voice suddenly sneered behind them.

They spun around to see Malfoy, leering behind them, with Crabbe and Goyle laughing by his side.

"Cant even get the ass off your own head and mouth, malfoy?" Ginny scowled back.

"Filthy little weaslette whore." Draco narrowed his eyes.

Ron stood up, but Hermione held his arm down.

"Dont waste your time, Ron. He's good for nothing."

"Oh and the little mudblood knows that, doesnt she?" He glowered towards her.

A wand suddenly poked Draco on the neck. "Leave, Malfoy." It was Harry.

Draco looked at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"Im telling you to leave," he said, keeping his wand to Draco's throat.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, but Draco put his hand up, stopping them.

Draco sneered, and retreated. But just before he left, he hissed, "Mudblood's good with her hands and mouth, isnt she?"

Ron leaped towards Draco, but Ginny held him back.

Draco looked back at them, His silver-grey eyes narrowing with a glint of malice, and then walked away, Crabbe and Goyle following him like a bunch of ogres, towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ okay okay, short I know but I just had to update already :D hahaha. I know its pretty unrealistic too, is it? I dunno. I just hope i still got the attitudes of the characters right… more or less. Well this chappie is to show Ginny and Hermione's WONDERFUL friendship, and to show what Ginny's social status is. I also hoped I was able to show that Ginny is NOT your typical drop dead gorgeous Ms.popular airhead. She's bright too and she knows how to use what she has. And she's being sneaky, showing off Hermione by walking her around Hogwarts. Did that make sense? Hope so. And I hope I was able to show Hermione's maternal attitude towards her friends, showing that she's the kind of friend who will take care of you. 

Did u think this chap was too short? its already 5 pages in word. :o

Aaaah. Sorry, I hope this chap was okay with you guys. Im honestly not too happy with it, as I'm cramming it due to the fact that I have a math test next week.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** aw, you guys are the sweetest! i love you all out there! thanks for all the splendid reviews and nice little comments. im so touched by your support and encouragement :D sorry for taking forever, but don't forget, ill never give up on this as long as I have you people! 

wee! you guys gave me more than 15 reviews within 24 hours of my update! goodness! and now 391 all in all? you guys are spectacular. i love you! this chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewd in my last chap (18) and never stopped buggin me to update--

cheeze, gabby, SUGAR, LaNi-GoLDfiSh, star, ashlee, potterbabe22030, draco n hermione foreva, Sugar Quill High, Sesshoumaru's wife, do-i-no-u, purplecrazy2291, KayeRyoko, benji and draco hot should be goths (andria) , HarryPotterFreakEver, Jayde Lerch, kiwi, DaOnleeSam, RavensWritingProphecies, StarryTian, Orlilover16, Zuko Is Really Hot, faye, HugeHarryPotterFan12, SeXyDrAcOlUvR91Xo, HotKat144, Sunflower18, lil-miz-greenday-911, goldenlioness1102, faerydust824 and ky-lee333!

(whew! ...did i miss anyone?)

**_YOU ALL ROCK!_**

* * *

Hermione's face grew hot with Malfoy's words. She felt sexually harrassed-- verbally, that is.

She didnt know what to think or say. It was an absolutely rude comment, and she didnt know if she wanted to cry or yell in frustration.

'WHY am I letting Malfory GET to me!' she thought to herself angrily.

Hermione wasnt the only one furious at the table. They all knew that Malfoy had been nothing but a prick, but Ron was blowing his top, and Ginny was trying to calm him down.

"Did you HEAR him! Bloody hell, that BASTARD!" he fumed.

"Ron, let it go!"

"He was like, hitting on Hermione!"

"Malfoy makes rude comments to everyone, Ron. Please settle down."

"Dont worry Hermione, I'll get that son of a-"

"Let it go, Ron." Hermione said meekly.

Ron looked at her, bewildered.

"WHAT?"

Hermione looked up to him, with her large orbs, and tried to smile. "I'm fine... I'll be fine..." she whispered.

Ron slumped down to his chair, and kept his gaze locked with hers, full of confusion and anguish, somewhat trying his best to feel for her.

"I... I mean you know, it was nothing. We all know Malfoy's rude... I mean, you know.. they're just.. words..." she said quietly.

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

She looked at him.

Harry could see right through her. He knew she was offended. He knew she was upset. There was no doubt about it. She had always been strong to fight back most of her emotions, but when anger and pain mix, it results in this meek person, trying to shake off the insult.

Harry put his hand gently on hers, and squeezed it lightly.

Hermione felt a lump at her throat, which seemed to tighten. Her face was getting hot, but she forced a smile.

"Im fine," she whispered, and looked down to the food on her plate.

She moved the food around with her fork, as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"You know," she said suddenly, "Im not very hungry." She stood up. "I'll see you guys later, allright?" she smiled and began to leave.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other. Ron looked very hurt. He hated it when Hermione shut herself out like that, when it was so obvious that she was bothered. Why couldnt she just express her emotions to them? They were, after all, her friends, werent they?

He watched her walk away.

"Ron." Harry whispered urgently.

"What?"

"go after her."

"What?"

Harry stared at him sternly.

"I..." he faltered.

"GO!"

Ron stood up, and walked briskly in the direction Hermione went.

Harry looked at Ginny, who eyed him curiously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Ginny put a forkful of eggs in her mouth, and narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry smirked.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron called out.

"Ron," she said, a bit startled to see him.

"Hi..."

"Uh... Hi..." she said, looking at him questioningly, but smiled.

"Are you okay?" they asked at the same time.

They exchanged looks, and then let out a light laugh.

The day had gone by pretty quickly; Hermione had not spent the afternoon in the library as she originally planned, but spent some time with Ron, just talking intently with each other. They walked a bit, not discussing what happened over breakfast, and then finally settled down to sit on the grass. After a few laughs and reminiscing on some good old times, Hermione started to open up to him.

"You know, Ron, I dont know what i'd do without you and Harry and Ginny..."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, like a silent laugh, and looked away from him. "I am such a weakling."

Ron sat up and faced himself to Hermione. She was looking down, in the opposite direction.

"Look at me, Hermione." He put his warm hand ontop of hers, and she merely looked down at their hands, still unable to face him directly.

He brought hisi index finger lightly under her chin, and lifted it up to face him, and he leaned in closer to her face, and whispered:

"I know you think of me as the goofball, cracking jokes and making stupid remarks. But Im serious now, and Im telling you, You're beautiful, you're smart, you're intelligent, and you're one of the strongest people I know."

Hermione opened her mouth slightly into a smile, in an attempt to say something, but her emotions were at a loss for words. She was happy-- no, greatly delighted and full of love for this person in front of her, and for some reason, she felt herself blush, and began to hear her own heart beating. At that point, she knew he loved him, but was unsure in what way.

Ron smiled, and blushed as well, but looked away in embarrassment. He loved Hermione, so much. But couldnt bear himself to tell her that it was in a different way. He was afraid of rejection, of the thought that it might ruin the friendship they already had. Hermione meant so much to him, and the risk was too great. He knew she loved him too. But as a brother.

Hermione just sat there, still smiling at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Ron..."

He looked at her, and smiled, breathing out.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed furiously.

Hermione laughed, and Ron joined in, unable to resist the sound of her laughter tinkling.

"Thanks for always protecting me" she whispered. "Thanks for always caring."

Ron just shook his head and smiled. "I am always going to be your bodyguard, arent i?"

Hermione smirked. "You bet."

And they both laughed. As their laughter died down, Hermione stood up.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Get up."

"What? Why? Im comfy here!"

"Come on, lets go."

"Where? Lets just stay here!"

"Its nearly lunch time. Im hungry, I barely ate."

Ron just looked at her.

"Pleeeaaassse" she tried to look as cute as she could.

"Well, I cant resist that." he said, getting to his feet.

"Doing whatever I want and Following me wherever I go?" she asked coyly.

Ron scoffed. "Of course not! FOOD!" he lit up.

"You pig!" she teased.

Ron made a face at her.

Hermione laughed.

* * *

On the way to the great Hall, they met up with Harry and Ginny.

"Blimey, where were you two? We were waiting for you in the common room!"

"Sorry. Took a while to convince Hermione not to spend forever in the library." Ron joked. Hermione hit him playfully, in mock anger.

"Allright. lets go. I'm famished."

After a meal of turkey fillet, potato fritters and some pieces of chocolate for dessert, Hermione was stuffed to the full.

Or was she? She couldnt tell, because somehow, something else seemed to dominate her stomach--- butterflies.

She couldnt stop smiling, she felt all giddy and happy. 'What is wrong with me...?' she asked herself, but her thoughts were disrupted as Ginny made funny faces to her brother.

Hermione looked over to Ron, who just crinkled his nose.

_'that is SO cute! and look, he has these tiny dimples on his nose...'_ she noticed the details of his face, the sparkle of blue in his eyes.. how at an angle they were the colour of deep dark blue and turquoise, and at another angle, seemed like crystal sky-blue. She noticed his hair and thought on how it had changed his overall look- his grungy, messy hair wad been sculplted into sharp yet delicate angles, cut clean down the sides.

_'This shows his features more, without that awful long mane which used to cover half his face ridiculously,'_ she thought to herself, and smiled.

And she suddenly felt herself turning red.

* * *

**A/n:** ALL FOR NOW! Longer next time. :D … pretty cheeseball chappie, I know. Well, what do you think of the events happening so far? geez 19 chaps allready! man i dno watll happen in this plot but honestly myt reach like 10000000 chaps! haha just kiddin. tell me if this pace of storyline is okay for u... the pace of how the flow of events are coming along. i know the pace of updates are slow, i'll improve on that promiseee!

okay now just for fun, who'd like to play a guessing game ? guess how old i am, and if im a boy or girl! Hahaha!

Oh ps i dont kno if any of u try emailing me, just so u know i dont chek my mail. just post a review to catch my attn.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: yaaay! Thanks for the reviews:D lovely, lovely, you all. 

_GurlOfTheNight, annette, Sesshoumaru's wife, Orlilover16, cheeze, star, draco n hermione foreva, pshychodemented, benji and draco hot should be goths, Nathifa Femi, On the bridge, i-LuV-cHaRmEd18, THEDEMENTEDSOCK, potterbabe22030, goldenlioness1102, volcomhottie05, iluv2dance, lightning8star, Hotkat144, ky-lee333, Sunflower18._

THANK YOUUU! hugs to you all

Oh, and what's ginny's real name:O I thought it was Virginia :o eep. runs and hides if it's a mistake

* * *

"Hermione, Are you all right?" Ginny suddenly eyed her.

"What?" she said, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"You're all red in the face." Harry looked at her curiously.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Am i?"

Ginny's eyes twinkles as she suspected that Hemione had been daydreaming and actually blushing.  
"Ew, maybe you have an allergy." Ron said suddenly, then laughed.

Ginny couldnt help but giggle as ron made a disgusted face, and Harry forced back a grin.

"Maybe soon her face will swell up and boils will appear all over her!" he continued teasing her.

Hermione grow hot.i'Why, you slimy git. He's making fun of me!'/i she clenched her fingers tightly.

She was embarrassed, firstly for letting her thoughts drift and blushing at the thought of Ron ('of all people!' she thought angrily), and secondly, for the mean jokes he was making.

"Hey… hey, Dean!" Ron called his friend's attention to share the joke, unable to control his own hysteria on the faces he was making.

Hermione banged her hands on the table's surface as she pushed it to make and impact when she stood up.

"Yes, Ron, im probably allergic to your stupid jokes and your stupid face." She said hotly, as she stood up and left.

Ron suddenly grew quiet, bewildered. Her words has stung, considering what he felt for her.

"What's iher/i problem?" he mumbled grumpily.

"Real smooth, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hermione's face burned crimson as she stormed out of the great hall. She was walking with a quick pace, her mind running through all sorts of negative thoughts, frustration and anger, and then slowed down and thought, 'What IS wrong with me?'

She breathed deeply and shut her eyes, thinking how foolish she was, thinking such thoughts and then getting upset over a little joke. 'I am so MOODY! ... gawd, my period must be coming soon.'

"Oy!" She was walking so briskly that she suddenly elbowed someone, who dropped their books and quills all over.

"Oh i'm terribly sorry," she said, scrambling to help pick up the things.

Hermione gathered what her arms could, and picked up a couple of books and quills.

A deep voice chuckled lightheartedly.

"I.. I'm sorry, so sorry..." she said, flustered and distracted. "I---"

She looked up, and in her surprise, she actually accidentally dropped the things she had just picked up.

She was facing a tall, muscular boy with dark eyes and a tan complexion; his dark hair was chunky and fell in layers that contoured his face, and his eyes were narrow and deep.

Hermione was in a state of mild shock.

This boy seemed familiar, but no… it couldn't be.

* * *

Ron was grumpy and snapped at everyone who even tried to strike up a conversation with him.

Even to Lavender, with whom Ron had been flirting with (as she was flirting with him and dropping obvious hints) for the past few weeks, was given a cold shoulder and a dose of his crankiness.

He sat lonely by the fireplace in the empty common room, where everyone else was out enjoying the sun outside, or taking a stroll around the Hogwarts grounds.

"Don't go in there," the portrait warned as Harry approached the entrance to his house's common room.

"Why?"

"A ball of fire has exploded and is sending and creating inferno to everyone who dares to try and touch him."

Harry looked at the portrait, confused.

"Dare you not approach the flame in his own inferno."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

The portrait nodded.

"Juniper." Harry smiled.

The portrait sighed.

"Best of luck to you, dear chap; hope you don't get burned."

Harry laughed.

"Hey there, mate." Harry sat beside his flame-haired friend, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Mfblrghrk."

Ron sat with his hand holding up his head, sulking.

"Ehh, Ron."

"Dont say it, Harry."

"What?"

"Dont say that it was my fault and I deserved it."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not."

"But?"

"But what?"

"But say that i was really being a git for throwing all that ridicule at her and not being sensitive to her own feelings?"

Harry said nothing.

"But wanting to blame her too for not being a good sport but my actions were really uncalled for?"

Still, Harry remained silent.

"But really it is my fault and I am a git."

Harry patted him on the back again.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron whined.

Harry smiled and put and arm around his friend to gesture a supportive yet manly hug.

"What am I going to do, Harry..."

"Whatever you want to, Ron."

"I don't know what I want to do."

Harry just looked at his friend and gave a half smile, indicating that he wasn't too keen on telling him exactly what to say and do.

Ron sighed.

"Care for any other fish in the sea?"

"OTHER fish? Harry, there are no other fish! There are no other creatures, even!"

Ron was exasperated at the suggestion.

"Harry, she's one of the most amazing, if not THE most amazing girl I've ever met. I've always known I cared for her and loved her... I mean we do right, you and me, ever since we saved her, we all knew it meant something… Now, though, I'm not so sure… I don't know what I feel exactly, but whatever these feelings are, I just cant seem to suppress and control my feelings any longer..."

Harry nodded, but kept his silence.

"I mean I know, I've been around several girls," he said sadly, "but Hermione… she's different."

"There are girls whom you... you know..." Ron began to blush.

"...just want to fool with..." he mumbled.

This was very unlike Ron, as he usually would crack a joke in boosting his ego on this topic of having had quite a share of charisma with the ladies.

'This must be serious," Harry thought.

Ron sighed again.

"Even during our fourth year I knew I was being protective of her and everything, with that nasty Krum…"

He said the name with such spite and distaste, and Harry couldn't help but be a bit amused, but he said nothing.

"…And slowly I realized that maybe it wasn't protectiveness as a brother; maybe at some level it was--"

"Jealousy?" a voice piped in.

Ron gasped.

Harry was bewildered.

"Ginny!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this is a bit short. Im doing my best to update as much as i can, (so i can maybe get away with not having updated for ages? ;)) ...hopefully you wont think that it was a worthless chapter and that it seemed like it lacked depth and quality just coz i rushed it. Yes, this is plot is pretty complicated; i hope ya'll are okay with that. i like a little (or sometimes even a lot) of twist in stories, that way i hope it to come out to be more exciting and unpredictable. And this isnt the type of story that's o0h-I-love-you-my former-worst-enemy. So yeah, a DMHG will definitely take some time, but might I tell you that this, in the end, will still be that pairing as I promised. ;) o0h, and by the way, I still have to make sense of the title and the summary! If any of you noticed, it doesn't make much sense just yet. hint hint how do you like it? And btw, there's a bit of a cliffie in this chap :p ….i wanted to end it there but that would be oh so cruel, dontcha think so? Lol.. and at LEAST i told ya'll that it was Ginny :D short chap, yes, but I think its proper to save and unfold the new elements of the story for the next chapter.

Excited yet, anyone? ;)

Read and review, please :)

oh ps- more or less, you guys got it right. im around the age bracket of 15-19. ;) pretty obvious anyway that im a girl. hihihi ...what about you people? care to tell me more about yourselves? really, i would like to know, im interested in those interested in my story :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Thank you so much for that spectacular number of reviews! You guys are unbelievable, you're all very extraordinary. Who0-ho0! Yeah you totally are the best :D

Might I answer some of your questions, I cannot be reached through email for the simple matter that I do not check my email. It's actually down, I have yet to figure out how to re-activate it again or something.

And yes, in time my dear friends, we will see frisky DmHg action. As for now, well, just wait and see.

Oh, and read and review -

* * *

Hermione stared at the tall boy in front of her; he was actually sort of smiling. He never smiled. And now he was; his high cheekbones had been even more prominent when the ends of his lips formed upward. He used to be much more muscular, but he had thinned slightly. However he had gained a bit more weight and was still lean. She noticed that his normally dark complexion had faired a bit a bit of color rushing in his complexion since she last saw him. His long slanting eyes had sunk in a bit more, but they were now clear and reflected his dark brown orbs. Overall, he still seemed pretty flawless. He had always been vain, but even through everything, had he really managed to care about his looks? Did the situation he was in even let him have a chance to look in the mirror? Were the stories even true?

Hermione's mouth was half open, and she found herself frozen on the spot, seemingly stunned.

"Granger?" He spoke. His low, rustling voice was deep, dark and musky.

"B-"

"Ahh, Zabini." A voice came from behind her;

Hermione spun around; It was Malfoy.

Zabini smirked, as his housemate did. It seemed to be a form of greeting to each other.

Hermione was utterly perplexed now.

Blaise Zabini hadn't gone to Hogwarts this year; In fact, he didn't even fully finish sixth year. Halfway through the year he had dropped out. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken into dark circles. He looked pale and horrendous; It was an eerie sight when a dark boy turns pale.

There were so many insane rumors as to his whereabouts: jail, turning into a death eater, murdered by the dark lord; but the one rumor that Hermione had actually deemed the most likely was rehabilitation.

No doubt that these slytherins were involved in different kinds of drug abuse; what had baffled Hermione the most though, was why do drugs when you could already do magic?

"Malfoy." Zabini greeted him. The two shook hands in a rather masculine way, raising their arms to shoulder height and clutching each other's hands together firmly, as though to wrestle.

"Have a good time in there?"

"You cant even begin to imagine, Malfoy." Zabini cackled.

* * *

Ginny stood at the doorway, half smirking, half blushing.

Ron was maroon all over, and Harry couldn't figure out if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Ginny, you'd better go," Harry spoke in a low voice warningly.

Ron stood up briskly and walked heavily towards her.

Ginny looked stunned, and Harry came in between them.

"Hey." Harry said, stopping Ron.

Ron looked at Harry and glowered at him. "Hi." He said sarcastically, and his angered face looked back at his sister.

Ginny cockily smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ron." She said, almost flirtatiously yet menacingly and maliciously.

To Harry's surprise, Ron still hadn't lost his composure. Normally, his friend would have lounged at the enemy by now. But Ron merely kept his irate eyes focused on Ginny.

"Ro-on?" Harry asked uneasily.

He said nothing.

"O-okay now, er… Ron, why don't you just step back a bit…" Harry said, trying to lead his ill-tempered friend over to sit down.

Ron didn't budge.

Ginny smirked even wider, but said not a word, knowing his brother all too well.

Harry looked at Ginny in dismay, bewildered on what to do.

Ginny walked in towards them, strutting, and looked slyly back at them when she had passed, then said, "I'm not leaving."

Ron snapped. He lounged forward to attack his sister, just as he would Fred or George or Percy, but Harry held him back.

"Whoah, oh, hey there now Ron!" He restrained the angry tiger growling at the cheeky creature sitting across from him.

Ginny gasped a bit, never imagining that Ron would be capable of attempting to attack her, as she was a girl. Ron had never been severe with her; he was always teasing, yes. He was always mean, yes. But he was too also always the protective older brother.

He had never _ever _been so enraged to charge at her.

This was when Ginny knew that the topic had affected Ron profusely.

She felt so bad as she stood there, watching Harry restraining him, her own brother, as the realization hit her like an arrow through the heart. She bit her lip in guilt, and she could imagine her eyes glistening with faint tears.

Ginny rushed over to her brother and flung her arms around him.

And at that moment, Ron melted and fell to his knees, his heart heavy and tired from the anguish, his enraged emotions transforming to feelings of weakness and vulnerability, as his sister hugged him tightly.

For once, she had felt that she had been able to comfort and protect her older brother, playing the role that Ron had always took upon her.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, her heart aflutter. She closed her eyes and felt her cheeks blush as her lips couldn't help but form into a smile.

'This is so strange,' she thought to herself, as she recalled the earlier events.

_"You cant even begin to imagine, Malfoy." Zabini cackled._

_Draco laughed as well, and slapped Blaise heavily on his arm. "Welcome back."_

"_My pleasure."_

"_Mphgk-hrm," Hermione cleared her throat._

"_Ahh, Blaise, you remember mudblood, don't you?"_

_Blaise grinned smugly and widely. "Yes, I remember Granger, not looking quite so as she does now, of course, but I'm not so sure though if she remembers who I am," he said questionigly, and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, and sent her a malicious grin._

_Hermione raised her own eyebrow at him impatiently, mockingly._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco suddenly grabbed her wrist. His touch on her skin seemed electric, and then surfaced with pain. "Be nice, mudblood," He hissed into her ear and brought himself closer towards her. He could still vivdly recall her yearning for him in his mouth._

_"Malfoy, no need." Blaise suddenly said dismissively._

_Malfoy was taken aback. Since when did Blaise instruct him what to do? Zabini was treating him just has how he (Malfoy) treated Crabbe or Goyle. His face twisted in a mix of confusion and irritation, but he let go._

_He wasn't the only one confused. For a moment there, Hermione had feared that she would have to fend off two Slytherin males. Somehow she was a bit disturbed at how Zabini was acting, and kept staring at him, bewildered._

_"I think," he said suddenly, "my presence needs to be informed to the headmaster." He looked at Draco suggestively. Malfoy shrugged without a care._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. "Get your stuff and I'll take you to professor Dumbledore."_

_Blaise nodded to Malfoy, and Draco left with a malicious grin right after his eyes traced Hermione's figure._

_"Can we go to Snape first?" Blaise asked, as Draco departed. His voice was gruff but warm, and when he stopped talking, Hermione somehow felt that she wanted to hear his voice again._

_"No." she said stubbornly, as she watched him pick up his things scattered._

_"Aren't you going to help me?" He looked up to her with an eyebrow raised._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She had the urge to say no, but somehow she bent down to reach for his quill next to her foot, but the way she looked at him never changed._

_He smiled, amused._

_They walked slowly through the empty corridors of the castle, as everyone else had been out to enjoy the sun that weekend. _

_"So, how've you been, Hermione?"_

_"Since when do you call me Hermione?"_

_"Since now." He shrugged._

_Hermione ignored him._

_"You're not talking to me."_

_"I'm aware of that."_

_"You just did."_

_Hermione shot him a look._

_"childish…" she muttered._

_"excuse me?"_

_Again, she ignored him._

_They waited patiently for the staircase to stop moving, and then headed back to the direction they came from. _

_"They're not true." He suddenly said darkly, and stopped walking._

_"What?"_

_He said nothing._

_Hermione looked at him, confused and quite a bit annoyed. She hated being unable to comprehend._

_They reached Dumbledore's office and as Hermione was about to knock, Blaise grabbed her wrist swiftly. Hermione gasped, but she wasn't too afraid of Blaise as compared to Draco. And besides, they were right outside the headmaster's office._

_"Well?" she asked impatiently._

_"I can take it from here."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him doubtingly._

_He smiled, and he moved his hand from her wrist to the end of her fingers, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. _

_Hermione was at a loss for words. Blaise eyed her, smirking, and then turned around swiftly to meet Dumbledore inside._

_Hermione was frozen on the spot for almost a minute. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks, as she smirked, confused. Her tummy seemed to be flip-flopping around, and she hoped she was going to be sick. But this was a different feeling._

_"Blaise Zabini…?" She thought to herself. Hermione cursed under her breath, still smiling though, and then made her way back to her room.

* * *

_

Hermione realized that she was still smiling. It was ridiculous. "He's a slytherin!" she thought to herself. "He's a supposed death eater and a drug addict!" But her thoughts lingered back to his words, _"its not true…"_… maybe that's what he meant. But why was he away for so long?

"Oh my god this is bloody ridiculous." She buried her head into her pillow and forced the thoughts out of her head.

* * *

**Author's note:** so, how was that? Is it getting boring yet…? Aaack im so sorry, I'll do better promise. Im kinda confused on how to go about the plot, there are so many events I'd like to happen, but Im just in the process of organizing how exactly the plot's gonna flow. Review please, tell me what you think! is it making sense? And what do you want to happen? I know, I know… eventually we all want some draco-hermione action. But as I said, that'll take some time. Until then…?

Oh btw sorry im kinda confused now too since im starting a new story. Grr, now everythings kinda messed up.

I'll make it up to you all, I swear!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Helloooo everyone! How're you all doing? I would like to express my deepest gratitude to you all, for the spectacular reviews you've so generously given and for your patience (v) …. I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I've been trying my darned best to make the chapters longer and update faster, for your sake, of course. Lol :D

Reviewers, you guys are awesome!

**Cheeze, **you'll soon find out what Blaise's role is :D

**lovergirl, **thanks for loving my story:D whee, luv ya too then! Lol. Hmm, well I'll try to see how we can make hermione fall for ron, but then ya know, this really has to remain a DMHG fic :P you'll enjoy this chapter, though:D

**angelofsuicides, **hey there… hrmm, well no, Blaise isnt a vampire.. :p good thought though! Hmm, interesting idea :D

**bebejones, **yeah lol! It wasn't really such a dramatic entrance, though, but I do hope it came quite a bit of surprise … did anyone expect blaise:D hope it wasn't predictable, so the story'd be exciting:D Thus the title, right:D slytherinSSSS and mudblood. :D lol.

**Rustywindowpane, **your review was cut! I think? Or did u really just say u think my story's awesome? Thanksss!

**Kiwi, **I know! Lol.. Hermione's got 3 hotties chasing her.! Hmm, draco or blaise? Blaise or draco? Decisions, decisions:D

**Sesshoumaru's wife, **thanks! You're great too:D hmm, who _will _she go for..?

**Potterbabe22030, **you'll see my dear :D letsee how it all turns out 

**THEDEMENTEDSOCK, **love you toooo!

**Goldenlioness1102, **thanks! Friskiness soon! Lol.

**Vivid-green-eyes,** thank youu! Lol yeah im trying to make blaise sound as cute as possible.

**Frida, **thanks so much! hug

**Pleased.to.meet.you., **thank you! Lol, im tryin my best to update sooner. The more reviews the better:D

**Iluv2dance, **moving on! Thanks!

**Sunflower18, **thank youu! Lol..

**GirlOfTheNight, **thanks for loving it! Here's the update!

**Linwe-Amari, **hi katie! Lol, here's the update! Thank you!

**NothingIsTrivial, **it would be interestiing, wouldn't it? Lol.. letsee :D …but this IS still a DMHG fic so in the end I suppose itll be them… MAYBE! Hahahaa!

**KayeRyoko, **yeah I kinda did it on purpose not to put too much detail on that. Im focusing on Hermione and her boys ;) haha! Thanks so much! hmm, so you're not too keen on BZHG? Letsee what happens :D even im not sure yet! Lol.

**-.akiella lupin.- **thanks so much! ill checkout ur story soon!

**Cathrun, **here you go! Lol 

**Cardmaniac99, **yeah lol I try too keep them in character as much as possible. :D thanks!

**Benji and draco hot should be goths, **hi andria! Its intriguing, isnt it:D lol…

**DaonleeSam, **oh, Ron's not mad at Hermione, he was upset initially at Ginny since she seemed to be eavesdropping. Ron's actually bloody in love with Hermione. Getting quite a bit too crazy now, actually. Lol  do u get it now? Hope this clears it up for you 

**Alee, **oh, is it? Im not sure now… from now on I'll stick with Ginny to be sure. Lol :P

3 3 3 love love love to you all!

* * *

"Oh my god this is bloody ridiculous." She buried her head into her pillow and forced the thoughts out of her head.

"I'd have to tell Harry and Ron that he's back though.. and Ginny will appreciate the gossip… OH MY GOD, RON!" she suddenly sat up, remembering that she had left Ron flustered as she stomped out of the room.

Her face grew hot again, thinking of Ron. "What's wrong with me?" She was definitely frustrated with herself…

Hermione had always loved Ron. Maybe even on a romantic level. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. This was one of the main reasons she never really _went_ for Viktor Krum. Viktor was incredibly talented, gentle, very caring and loving, despite his burly and sour reputation. And he was quite a bit attractive as well. But she had never even considered him, because her heart was distracted by someone else. She always imagined herself and Ron hooking up.

Everyone seemed to know that they had these feelings for each other, as the rumors went.

However, Ron could be such a prick sometimes. Plus the fact that he had quite a number of flings and girlfriends all over him, it really did not help Hermione view things optimistically. Some said that he did that just because everyone knew that she was too good for him, and he felt as though he couldn't have her. So he went for the others instead. But after seeing him snog numerous girls lustfully in the Gryffindor common room, in empty classrooms, in the room of requirement, and in so many places more, Hermione felt quite hopeless in the truth behind the rumors (which had been dying as well…). And over time, she couldn't keep waiting in vain to see if the rumors were true, if, despite everything else, Ron did return the feelings she had felt for him.

Last school year, Hermione gave up. Her love for Ron had grown, yes, but grown into love on a platonic level. Sometimes though, she'd imagine what might have been, what it would be like if they were together… That's why sometimes, her heart would skip a beat when Ron acted as though maybe he felt something for her. Just like how they were earlier when they were alone…

"It would've been so perfect…" she murmured to herself.

But no… Hermione knew that those thoughts had just been reflections of her past feelings, and of her heart longing for its old sweet fairytale dream. She'd catch herself blushing once in a while, "but then again," she thought, "I'd probably be the same if it were any other boy…"

"_I guess I just want to be desired by someone… anyone…",_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Hermione sighed. She was so confused right now. She knew she had to talk to Ron and make an excuse on her irrational sensitivity on the comment he made. She knew he just liked to joke around a lot. But there was no way she could explain that her behavior was due to her former feelings that had chosen the uneventful time to haunt her again for a few moments. She sighed again, and stood up, knowing that she needed someone to talk to. She needed Ginny.

* * *

Ron had never divulged that much personal information on himself to anyone. He was the joker, he talked a lot about random things, but when it came to his emotions, he basically kept to himself.

But now, he felt as though he had confessed his entire heart to Harry and Ginny, and was, surprisingly, enlightened. It felt as though a big burden had been lifted from his chest, a burden he had been carrying since he was fourteen and had been growing heavier each year as he tried to suppress it.

Now, with much more relief knowing that he had people to listen to him, to help him, to empathize with, Ron was finally able to calm down.

He was quite embarrassed, yes. He had just admitted that his raging hormones ruled his body, but his heart contained no one else but Hermione. The abundant number of girls he'd been with had been only to try and convince himself that there were so many more he could choose from who would be just as good as Hermione, whom he knew would never have accepted him as anything more than a brotherly figure. But sadly, girl after girl he had hungrily pursued, none of them could ever get the one girl out of his heart. That's why he never lasted with anyone too long. He was infamous for being a bit of a playboy and a heartbreaker. But behind the reputation was a simple, logical reason: he was in love… with someone he couldn't have…

"Mate, you can always just ask. I mean, you should really just go tell her. Its not fair for you to be lying to her."

"And have her laugh at me? And excuse me, im not technically lying."

"But you're not being completely honest either."

"Ron, you're such an idiot."

"Thank you, Ginny. I really appreciate that."

"You've been one of Hermione's best friends. You know her better than that."

"She'll never believe me."

"What if she will?"

"She wont. And besides, it would be ridiculous."

"No it wont."

"Maybe it will," Ginny smirked, remembering how Ron "confessed his love" to Fleur as he screamed for her to go the Yule ball with him.

"Ginny!" Harry snapped.

"You know, mate," Ron said sadly, "she could be right. I might just scare her away… and I could never live without her… that's why I love how things are now… because I know at least I have her as a friend… I don't want to lose that…"

"Ron…" Harry said, trying to find comforting words for him to say. But Ron cut him off.

"Harry," he asked suddenly, "have you ever been in love…?"

Harry said nothing, as he believed that Ron wasn't really asking him.

"Have you ever been so painstakingly in love, that that one person makes all the difference in your world, in your life…?"

Harry patted him on his back, and sighed.

Ron looked at him for an answer.

Harry was a bit shocked. Was Ron really asking him this?

The boy who lived ran his hand up his forehead through his hair nervously as he looked down uneasily and bit his lip.

Ron smirked, taking his friend's reactions as a "yes" to his question. "Who is it?"

Harry's cheeks reddened, as the corner of his eyes peeked to Ginny beside him. She too was quite fidgety, not liking the question presented.

He shut his eyes and bit his lip.

"Gabrielle."

* * *

Hermione splashed a bit of cold water on her face, thinking of it as symbolic, washing away the buzzing in her troubled mind. The water would refresh her, would clear away impurities…

She brushed her hair in her bathroom, her long, silky waves flowing as the bristles ran through it. Her mane frizzed up a bit, in static, but her hand gracefully smoothed her locks up to be tied in a ponytail.

She accidentally knocked her brush off the marble bathroom counter, and bent to pick it up. When she came back up, she gasped as she saw Malfoy's reflection right behind her at the mirror.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily. She closed her eyes and put a hand over her chest to calm her shocked heart, and breathed.

Draco smirked.

"Vanity kills, Granger."

"Yes, and you should very well die soon, I'm sure." She said hastily, still catching her breath.

Malfoy looked at his reflection admiringly and cockily.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, trying to make me jump out of my skin!" she asked angrily.

"Jumping out of your clothes would be good enough." He said suggestively, smirking wider, eyeing her body.

Hermione turned pink.

"Look, Granger, we're back at the scene of the crime…"

"You're a bastard, Malfoy."

"Oh, Granger, why so harsh? Don't you remember, don't you pleasure yourself with memories from this place…?"

The bathroom doors suddenly closed shut. Hermione noticed Draco had just flicked his wand at the doors.

"What the hell do you want from me Malfoy?" she whispered fiercely.

He moved in towards her, his eyes glinting. His index finger slithered like a snake, running along her chin, then her neck, then her shoulder. And the incessant smirk never left his face.

Hermione was furious. But deep down, she was begging the heavens that he wouldn't kiss her. For she knew that when he did, her own body would rebel. And she knew her fury was more than against Draco; she was also furious at herself.

"Granger," he growled.

Hermione didn't move. She dared not provoke him to open her lips and give an invitation into her mouth.

"This is too simple, and yet you can't seem to figure it out."

He advanced towards her, but she kept defiantly still.

"I'm beginning to doubt your intellect with the fact that you haven't figured it out yet."

He domineered over her, standing tall against her height, but she stiffly raised her chin and raised an eyebrow arrogantly at him, but still pressing her lips tightly together. She could not and would not be seduced. _"Mind over matter." _She chanted in her brain, concentrating on dissuading the crave for touch that roamed her senses.

"What I want, obviously, is something you have."

He stepped back a bit, and crossed his arms and eyed her, as if challenging her intellect.

Hermione said nothing, but crossed her arms as well and shifted her weight to one side, impatiently.

"You, Granger, have a body." His voice drawled.

He smirked and abruptly closed the gap between them, making her gasp a bit. He kissed her neck, and Hermione's concentration was stirring away, and her stomach lurched.

Her eyes closed, and bit her lip, trying to convince herself that she was not enjoying his warm lips press against her skin, his hands on her shoulder and at the nape of her neck, playing lightly with the loose strands of her brown locks that had escaped the ponytail.

His mouth worked its way upwards and slicked over her chin. Hermione had goosebumps running down her arm, as she fought back the urge to fling her body on his, with the dark and alluring musk emanating from his skin.

His hand traced down her spine, moving so slowly, so torturingly stroking.

"I want it…" he suddenly whispered, and bit into her neck on the part that he'd been suckling.

She gasped, and this shock had allowed her to open her eyes. She grabbed her wand out and raised it strongly right under his chin, poking into his throat. Draco was shocked, thinking she had been unarmed this whole time.

"Stay the fuck away from me Malfoy." Her eyes were raging intensely, and she was enraged, her cheeks dark pink.

"Do not touch me ever again." She hissed fiercely, and then stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

Draco heard her footsteps thudding down the staircase and then finally, heard the portrait swing shut.

Draco smirked sinisterly, thoroughly pleased with himself. Aside from making a mark on her (literally), he had discovered something just then; the mudblood, though she admitted it or not, wanted him too.

He unzipped his pants and made his way to his room to relieve the painful throb in his crotch.

* * *

**A/N: **there! Finally, more Dm/Hg action! And I made it super long and added more depth to the plot. You happy? You like? You don't? DOESN'T MATTER! You REVIEW! Lol… 


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note**: hola everyone! thanks so much for those reviews! Eek I ddnt know we couldn't reply to reviewers at the start of each chap! So sorry bout that… lol just wanted to tell ya'll how happy you guys make me and that I really appreciate you much! is it wrong to mention you guys though? Hope not! Here goes: 

_angelofsuicides, cat-alike69, draco n hermione foreva, isaynothing, black-rose-wilts, Co, benji and draco hot should be goths, Dagmara, iluv2dance, frenchpiment, sparklystar488, kayeRyoko, cheeze, chikka, jessnlozza, cyanidek kiss, PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu, NothingIsTrivial, nelygirl, mionedracoshipper, cathrun, GurlOfTheNight, kiwi, Hotkat114, goldenlioness1102, Sesshoumaru's wife, vOnNiiZ, Sunflower18, kels, queenofXtreme, DaOnleeSam, THEDEMENTEDSOCK, Jbabee, lecelli, potterbabe22030, cardmaniac99, Brittney, Co_

THANK YOU! MUCHAS GRACIAS! So glad you reviewed and so glad you liked it. :D letsee if you like this next one, I sure hope you do despite anything that happens! Lol.. keep in mind that this is still and well, will eventually be DMHG. :D anyway, without further ado, I give you….

* * *

--..--..--..--..--..---..--

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Hermione could feel her eyes blurring with slight tears of frustration as the portrait door shut loudly behind her. Why was she so vulnerable to him? Why did she succumb to his touch, to his stroke against her skin? Why the hell did she feel reckless and lustful, with Draco Malfoy, of all the bloody people!

Hermione knew that seduction was his ambition. She had never imagined him coming on to her, of course. They were great enemies.

"However," Hermione thought, "that would be his greatest feat. To conquer one of his greatest enemies… and I'm succumbing to it." She thought hotly, horrified. She pulled her collar over the lower side of her neck at the point which still throbbed slightly, to cover any bruise that might become apparent.

She was in no position to see anyone at all right now, and she just wanted some time by herself to clear out her mind and think.

She found her steps racing automatically to the place where she found solace and sanctuary—the library.

It was empty, of course, and Hermione made her way to a table in one of the deserted sections. She grabbed a few random books to pretend to read, but merely dropped them onto her table to hide her face.

She folded her arms across the table and bent her head down onto them, and her hair fell over her forehead and eyes.

Her mind and her heart were racing, different scenes playing rapidly across her mind: her kiss with Malfoy, her own body rebelling, Ron's features, Blaise's lips on her hand, the electricity running through her…

"Hermione?"

She looked up, the sound of her name waking her from the nightmare that had flashed.

"Neville…" she said weakly, trying to smile.

"Blimey, Hermione. You look terrible."

Hermione bit her lip. Those weren't exactly the comforting words she had wanted to hear at that point.

Neville turned pink, realizing his error. "I mean---"

Neville had become so uneasy, that Hermione had to laugh. Neville, realizing how awkward he must've looked, began to chuckle as well. Hermione smiled at him, a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks, Neville."

"You take care, okay Hermione?" He patted her lightly on her shoulder, and waved as he walked back to his herbology books.

Hermione smiled. Neither had to explain anything. But they both knew that their presence at that moment had been enough. Neville needn't pry more into Hermione's personal life. It was enough that he had made her heart laugh at that moment.

"At least," she thought deeply, smiling to herself, "some people are still just genuinely nice…"

* * *

"As in my SISTER-IN LAW?" Ron bellowed.

Harry was crimson.

"Well, your sister-in-law's sister…" he mumbled weakly.

Ginny was bright pink, and said nothing.

Ron fought back the urge to laugh. It had been a surprise to find out that Fleur's little sister had been the love of Harry's life. Gabrielle Delacour was a regular veela, and had become quite conceited especially when she was dating the ever so famous Harry Potter.

Harry and Gabrielle had first met, of course, when he saved her from the kappas and the merpeople during the triwizard tournament in their fourth year.

Gabrielle had been eternally grateful, as was Fleur. She began writing him a lot, sending endless owls. Harry meekly returned her letters, as not to appear a boastful person, too proud to reply to someone he had saved.

They had gotten to know each other especially well when Fleur brought her sister along whenever she visited Bill at the Weasley's. They have been going out since the summer of their 5th year, and all throughout sixth year. However, they broke up sometime during the summer, only a few months before their 1-year anniversary.

Everyone thought that it had been a mutual thing, that well, they just drifted apart. Neither seemed particularly upset over it, and well, it just sort of died down. No one really thought they were in love; it had just been a regular teenage relationship thing.

"I have to go." Ginny suddenly squeaked, and rushed out of the room.

Both boys looked bewildered, but shrugged.

"Gabrielle… Does she know?" Ron whispered fiercely.

Harry smiled. "I'm not sure."

"See!" he bellowed. "You can't even do it, and now you're telling me to pour my heart out!"

"Ron," Harry said dimly, "that's exactly why."

"What?"

"Maybe, if I had told her… maybe things would have turned out differently. And in any case… at least… at least she knew. Its hard to keep your thoughts lingering of what could have been. And I tell you mate, they aren't happy thoughts…"

Harry still smiled. "She broke up with me. Well technically she didn't say anything. She just started acting differently, and it was then that I knew that it was over…You know though, I do think that's part of the past. I don't think that right now, at this moment, I love her. I don't, and I'm pretty sure of that. But I did… greatly. And it took me quite a while to move on…"

"I'm sorry, mate…" Ron pleaded. "I… I didn't know…"

Harry laughed lightly. "It's okay, Ron."

"How could you keep such a burden with you all this time?"

"Well, as I said, I don't love her anymore. But well, Hermione helped me."

"HERMIONE? You told her but not me? HARRY!"

"er… yeah. Well, look mate, I'm sorry. She saw me one day sulking. I only sulk when I'm alone, and she was lucky she caught me, or else I never would have told a soul anyway. It was just that one time to cry my heart out, and she was at the right place at the right time. We never talked about it again."

Ron pouted.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. Ron could be such a jealous idiot sometimes, and he was a guy. It bothered Harry so.

"Fine…" he whined. "But… well, what about me now?"

Harry sighed. "I cant tell you what to do. It's your decision."

Ron sighed and shrugged. He knew Harry was right. He had to think about it carefully, weigh it out… But he couldn't wait too long. He just couldn't…

"Thanks mate."

"No problem."

* * *

It was cold in the Slytherin dungeons, but Blaise and Draco had warmed up by having some firewhisky in their systems.

"So… what happened?" Draco swirled the contents of his class carefully, the amber liquid splashing around gently.

"Not pretty."

"I'm sure."

"You know what I need, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Blaise. That'd be quite impossible."

Blaise took a long sip of the liquor before he looked at Draco and spoke again. "I'm back, and you knew this would happen. You have to hand them over."

"My father's collection is not one to be passed around by just anyone. I don't want it, as I'm sure you know. But I can't just give caviar away to the beggars on the streets."

Blaise snarled at him. "You've been a traitor, Malfoy. I'm your friend and I won't kill you, so be thankful that it was I who was sent."

"The dark lord has no friends, Blaise. Even his most loyal servants have suffered at his hands."

"You don't know what the dark lord has over everyone."

"Nothing, Zabini. He plays everyone around like his fools."

"Damn it, Draco! You have no need for the books of the Dark and dismal arts! Your father---"

"My father," Draco interrupted him, "is dead. He died at his own idiocy. I do not grieve, but I still do need to preserve my heritage. His collection of the books, though you all believe to be personally written by the Dark Lord, is not mine to hand over to anyone. Though it is of no use to me, it must remain within my family."

"You've become disgusting, Draco."

Draco smiled. "I've become wise."

Blaise was angry, but contained it. He knew that Draco wouldn't willingly give them. He had to think of something else, some other way to obtain the books. Theft was out of the question. He needed something else. He decided not to pursue the topic, and not test Draco's patience.

Zabini's head turned with the alcohol. He was tired, and right now, he just wanted to be himself again. Draco could see this, and poured him some more firewhisky.

"Thanks."

"You've changed, Blaise."

"I needed to. Else I'd never be back."

"So you haven't, really."

"Not to the core."

"Anger management?"

Blaise nodded. "Plus delirious mannerisms I've picked up on. Seems shameful, really, but I'm slowly realizing its value."

"How do you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

Blaise smiled vindictively. "I was brought to Dumbledore, right?"

"Granger?" Draco smirked.

Blaise nodded, and drank some more. "I can't wait to own her."

Draco suddenly brought his glass down. "You're not?" he asked fiercely.

"My, my… in for a little competition, are we Draco?"

Draco glared at him.

"You're not seriously interested in the mudblood, are you?"

"In her body, I am, yes." Draco said lazily. "Be warned, Blaise," he said threateningly, "I still am premium here. You can have her, by all means. But not before me."

Blaise smirked. "I don't take used trash, Malfoy."

"Suit yourself. There's no other place to stick yourself in."

"You haven't got a strategy anyway."

"I don't need one." Draco smirked, and sipped some more of the warm alcohol from his glass. "She wants me too."

Blaise scoffed.

Drace raised an eyebrow. "She can't resist me," he said cockily. "I'm bound to be almost there. She wont even fend me off right away." He said.

"Explain."

"Well, you know my tactics in seduction." He whispered. "Slowly and torturingly… she has her wand, but strangely, seems to be cast into a spell and doesn't use it. Until of course the last minute, she unfortunately snaps out…" he sipped. "…but you can see she's deprived, and her lust has been boiled up for too long, shunned by bloody books." He said, disgusted at the fact that sexual release had been suppressed by books. "It wont be long," he drawled, "before she'll throw herself at me." He smirked. "In fact, it's happened already."

"You're a brilliant bloody bastard, you know that, don't you." Blaise smirked back.

"Thank you." Draco smirked back.

Zabini already had a feeling that Draco could just play things out, as he always did. Ladies never failed to deny him. Draco Malfoy was a sex god, as everyone knew. Blaise didn't mind that he was second best to Draco. Always, he had great respect for his friend's sexcapades.

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione peeked in the room.

Inside, Ginny had been brushing her hair and studying her face in the mirror.

"Oh, hey Hermione."

"God Gin, go marry a mirror." She joked. Ginny made a face at her, and smiled.

"Is Ron okay?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ginny bit her lip.

"Well, not so."

"Is it about me?"

Ginny eyed her curiously. Did Hermione know…?

"I mean," Hermione explained herself, "is he pissed at me acting irrationally earlier?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, you know Ron. He's always such a sore loser. He loves to insult but cant be insulted," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione smirked.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Ginny suggested.

She shook her head. "We'll be fine. We'll cool off." She laughed.

Ginny merely smiled.

"Ginny," Hermione began tentatively, "can I ask you something?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, actually." Hermione smirked.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was just—"

"OY GINNY!" the door to the dormitory banged.

"AUGH." Ginny got up from her bed and walked towards the door. "What, Ron?" she snapped and opened to see her brother.

"You'd better not--- Hermione?" he asked, surprised to see her inside sitting meekly at his sister's bed. He looked at Ginny, horrified. "Did you…?" he gasped.

"No!" she whispered fiercely. "Now what…!"

"Don't! okay!"

Hermione got up, walking towards them. "Hi Ron…"

"Oh, er—hi Hermione…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, leave, now, both of you. I'm going to wash my hair."

"What?"

"You heard me. OUT!" Ginny shut the door.

"Blimey, she's beginning to remind my of my mother!" Ron said unbelievingly. Hermione laughed. Ron smiled at him.

"Hey Hermione… I--… I'm sorry…"

"It was nothing. Im becoming delirious myself." She smiled at him.

"Walk with me?"

"Sure," she said, grabbing his arm.

Inside, Ginny smiled and moved her ear away from the door as soon as she heard the footsteps leave.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had gone around laughing and talking, and finally, at the end of the night, Ron brought her up to the astronomy tower. It was Hermione's idea, of course. Her intention was to guard the place as Head girl, for she knew that her horny schoolmates snuck up there late at night to have a go. After the first couple had tried to come up and failed, seeing Hermione there, her arms crossed, waiting for her prey to arrive, none had followed.

"I guess they've all found out now that I'm waiting for them to fall into my trap." She said, mocking and evil tone.

"Hermione…"

"Huh?" she whipped around and smiled at Ron.

Ron smiled sheepishly at her, and then motioned for her to come nearer to him to watch from the window. It was breathtaking, the sight of the sparkling stars and the twinkle of the night sky.

"Its beautiful…" she said under her breath.

Ron looked at her and bit his lip. Hermione looked back at him, and saw that he looked as though he wanted to laugh and at the same time, wanted to cry.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled, and turned to face her completely. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed back the strands that fell onto her face. His finger traced along her cheek, as Hermione's heart beat ever so slowly, and her face showed a confused and half-smiling expression.

"You're beautiful…" he breathed.

Hermione felt beating in her rib cage, as she tried to let out a laugh, her insides bubbly, and she looked down from his gaze, smiling, trying to laugh it off.

But he didn't laugh. Instead, he brought a finger to her chin to lift up her face. Ron and Hermione stared deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity for them both, blue into brown, brown into blue.

And then, ever so slowly, he bent down to her height and brought his lips to hers, sealing the space between their mouths. It was soft and sweet and tender, both their eyes closed, feeling their emotions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** this was a pretty long chap! ...and Voila! A new emerged romance! Will Hermione love Ron again too? Will they last? What about Blaise? What about Draco? Things do seem more complicated now, don't they? ;) there's more depth to the plot and story. Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Reviews please!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **hello all! wah some contrvrsy goin on now! haha... well anyway. you know how rowling killed dumbledore in the last book? im sure we can all pretty much agree that we didnt like that event.

* * *

Hermione and Ron opened their eyes at the same time, and smiled. Their hearts were both racing, and they both could not seem to hide the bubble sizzling in them, their insides seemingly jumping all over, and they both laughed.

--..--..--..--..--..--

It had been exactly three weeks and four days since she and Ron kissed in the astronomy tower, and Hermione's troubles seemed to wash away. It felt funny for her, actually, but this had been her fairytale. And now, she was actually living it.

Of course, Ron wasn't always a prince charming or a knight on a white horse. He was however, to Hermione's pleasure, still himself, but with added chivalry and sweetness to her.

Aside from his endearing personality of jokes and whatnot, Ron would hold her hand, their fingers interlaced perfectly together, his hand squeezing hers lightly as he smiled at her. His arm would often come around her shoulder protectively, and he would brush away his hands, running it lightly on her face.

Sometimes though, he'd begun to get a bit frisky with her, and she didn't like that. Their kisses, their snogging, Hermione knew wasn't lustful or quite pleasurable for her, really.

Why then, was Ron sometimes so rambunctious? Hermione knew it would be time to stop when he was getting a bit rough, when he would be pushing her body heavily into the couch, his hand starting to grope at her and when his tongue swirled hungrily into hers like an animal. She stopped him, and he always seemed embarrassed, his face pink and flustered.

This bothered her, as she seemed not to have that reckless desire with Ron… _'Not like Malfoy…' _she bit her lip guiltily at the thought, but she knocked the thought out of her head, thinking that this is how it was when it was love. It was pure and simple and sweet.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

"Weasley's gone ahead of you, Draco."

Draco growled. It was another one of their drinking sessions. And Blaise brought up the topic of Hermione, knowing quite well that he had not advanced in his goal to have her body, as Granger and Weasley had been going out for about a month now.

"They could be fucking each others' heads off at this very minute," Blaise hissed, and Draco looked at him dangerously.

He took another swag of firewhisky, the third bottle he had had for the night. "Weasley's no fuck like I am."

"She might be fucking him anyway…" Blaise smirked.

"Can you imagine her, Draco, naked in your own common room, kneeling in front of Weasley, sucking him off, moaning his name and him fondling her breasts…"

"Shut up!" Draco growled. He was aroused and frustrated at the image Blaise had given.

Blaise smirked. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it, Draco? To bring out the animal in her… to unleash her wild, sexual side… to transform the bookworm into a slut… It would be your greatest feat, wouldn't it? Your greatest conquest…"

Draco looked at Blaise from the corner of his eye, and then took another gulp.

Blaise kept his smirk on, and drank from his glass. "Tell me, do you still want what Weasley has claimed?"

Draco brought down his glass harshly on the table, banging it. "I marked her first."

"Well obviously things aren't turning out right, isn't it?"

Draco scowled.

Hermione had been avoiding her ever since the second bathroom incident, and now, with Ron in her life, she had been preoccupied as well.

He burned at the thought. He was not jealous of the love they had, not at all. His heart was stone cold. But he wanted her. He was possessive. Her body was meant to be his. He wanted to hear her moan his name, beg him as he rammed into her fiercely.

"Why don't we," Blaise began, "strike a deal on this, Draco?" His eyes glinted evilly.

Draco looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'll get you Granger," he hissed, "and you consider, just consider," he emphasized innocently, "the thought of giving me …what I need."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. Blaise was his friend, his comrade, but he knew he was slick. All Slytherins were.

Finally, he spoke. "No finalities, Blaise. Just consideration, but no agreement."

Blaise smirked widely.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--

"Hermione, can I talk to you…?"

"Sure, just hold on a sec." Hermione said something to Ron, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek and waved goodbye."

Ron didn't let go of her hand, but rather, pulled her back towards him in her surprise.

"You're not getting away that easily," he smirked at her, staring at her closely, mischievously.

Hermione pouted, and then smirked back at him.

He pulled her in and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione felt herself smile nervously in his mouth, and then drew back.

"Ronald," she hissed dismissively, embarrassed at their public display of affection.

"Aowh, c'mon, 'Mione," he whined. "Ginny can wait." He smiled and closed in for another kiss.

She pulled back, and looked at him sternly.

"Oh, all right." He rolled his eyes, and then cupped her face. "You owe me." He whispered at her, smirking.

Hermione made a face at him, as he laughed, and then she went onto Ginny who was waiting quite impatiently.

"Sorry Gin." She apologized meekly.

She made a face, disgusted.

Hermione laughed, and they made their way to the girls' dormitory.

"So, what's up?"

"Well… er… I just wanted to ask you something, really… how do I say this… hmm.. er…"

"Oh, just out with it!"

Ginny sighed. "Do you really love Ron, Hermione?"

"Ginny!" Hermione was shocked. "Of course I do…"

"Really…?"

She sighed. "I've always imagined how it would be… me and Ron…" she said thoughtfully.

Again, Ginny made a face.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, please forget for 2 seconds that he's your brother!"

At first, Ginny looked as though she had understood. She bit her lip and her expression became dreamy. Then, it returned to the disgusted face.

Hermione laughed some more.

"Seriously though, Hermione, I mean I have nothing against you going out with my brother… I mean he's so happy, you both are… but… well, I thought you did love him… just as a brother."

"I do… I mean.. I did… I mean… well I don't know, I just love him. That, I'm sure of…"

"Well," Ginny said tentatively, flipping back her mane out of her flawless face, "I… I think I'm in love with his best friend."

Hermione's eyes widened… "Oh Ginny…"

"Yeah…" she muttered, not looking in her eyes. "I mean, I think I always have… at first it was just a silly crush…"

"I'm sorry Ginny, you're beautiful and you're gorgeous and everything, but I'm _with_ your brother, and I'm really not a lesbian…."

"HERMIONE!"

She burst out in a fit of giggles.

"THE OTHER BEST FRIEND!"

"I'm just KIDDING, GINNY!" Hermione was hysterical.

Ginny looked at her, bewildered.

"Okay, Okay, Im sorry!"

Ginny smirked. "If Ron can make you this crazy, you must be in love."

Hermione had a goofy smile on her face… "Yeah…" she muttered. "Maybe so… You know Gin, I was actually thinking about what you said… that maybe it was just love as a brother… because sometimes im afraid that there doesn't seem to be spark.. Maybe i was just in this relationship because it was what I had always hoped for.. now that its here… I don't know.. there's this tingle in me everytime we kiss, but then there's never any electricity.. any fire or passion…" her voice lingered away… "but then you know, I really don't know now… I just… well, all I know is, is that I love him…" she said dreamily… "…and that's all that matters…"

Ginny looked like she was going to throw up.

Hermione erupted in laughter.

--..--..--..--..--..--

"Harry," Ron asked, "Do you reckon Hermione really loves me?"

Harry snorted. "What are you babbling about, Ron, of course she does."

"Well I'm just a bit worried, you know?"

"I don't, actually. Why would you think otherwise anyway?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this exactly, but…"

"But..?"

"Well you see, everytime we're er… together and… er… you know…"

"When you're snogging." Harry said frankly, amused at Ron's embarrassment.

"Er.. yeah. Well you see, she kind of pushes me away when I get too…" he gave Harry an uneasy expression. "…you know…?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ron sighed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't rush her."

"I'm not, I'm not at all.. that's why I never say anything a bout it to her… but then err… well, it hurts…"

"Your feelings?"

"Er.. not exactly…" Ron tilted his head as if to point.

Harry laughed. "Your crotch!"

"Shh! You don't have to yell, Harry!"

"Ron, you love her, don't you? This isn't about shagging. Well at least it shouldn't be."

"It's not! It's just that… I don't know, I just don't understand."

"Maybe she's not ready."

"How long can it possibly take?"

"I don't know Ron, it depends, really. Some don't get ready until they're 30." Harry smirked.

"30? That's over a decade from now!"

Harry laughed.

"Listen, mate. You know that this isn't really about sex, and you know that you love her. I can't tell you her reasons, only she knows that."

"Don't tell me to ask her." Ron whined.

Harry raised his eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, I wont. You should be able to figure that out yourself." He winked.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

"So, Zabini, what have you got?"

"Honestly mate? Nothing yet."

Draco sneered at him. He was getting impatient. It was burning him to see Ron and Hermione all sweet in the hallways. You could see how he was slobbering all over her and she timidly received him.

"Fuck it." He cursed.

"Whoah, now. Relax, Draco."

"You don't understand, Zabini. She's been sexually deprived for a long time now. It doesn't matter if its you, or me, or even Weasley… She'll just want someone… anyone."

"And with Weasley in your way, she wont come begging for you anymore now, will she?"

"Exactly."

"Because she'll have someone else to fuck."

Draco glowered at him. "You see, Blaise, girls just want to feel sexy. They'll give in to anyone who can make them feel that way. They want to be desired, and their inner whore, even with a goody-two-shoes like Granger, will be unleashed."

--..--..--..--..--..--

It was Halloween. There was a bit of butterbeer and firewhisky in everyone's system;

Lavender and Seamus dominated a corner, eyes closed and devouring each other. Draco was roughing it up with Pansy, her whimsy strands astray. Her legs wrapped around him, and her arms running up and down his hair. Draco's strong hands seemed to be pushing her head towards his forcefully, hungrily, but once in a while, his eye roamed around the room, seemingly bored. Harry had snuck out with some brunette from Ravenclaw, and arm around her tiny waist as she burst into childish giggles as Harry drew his face to her ear, and ran the tip of his nose along her jaw line. Even Ginny seemed to be quite busy with Dean Thomas, her hands cupping his face and his arms entangled all over her body.

Everyone felt a bit reckless and naughty.

Ron was very much eager to spend some time alone with Hermione.

They ran up to Hermione's common room, where they were both assured of privacy. Malfoy, after all, had gone down to the Slytherin dungeons with Parkinson.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, kissing her, smiling into her also grinning mouth.

"Ron, I've got an essay due tomorrow." She smiled into his kiss, giggling.

"You can write about how much you think I'm a great boyfriend," he growled suggestively and pushed her back against the couch, with his mouth still hungry for hers.

Hermione giggled as she looked up on Ron who was now completely on top of her. "I'm sure Snape'll love to read all about that."

He smirked and he dove into her, voraciously needing the touch of her soft lips against his.

Feeling a bit quirky and dazed with too much firewhisky, Hermione let him, and his hands automatically pushed his neck closer towards him to have more. His palms then moved from her neck to the small of her back, smoothing out under her shirt and fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

Hermione's mouth mumbled a soft moan, and Ron smiled, his hands running down her waist and her flat stomach.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from his lips.

"What?" he asked, bewildered as he breathed heavily for air.

Hermione did her usual routine of giving a pleading look and smiling sweetly.

Ron sighed, exasperated, as he fiercely ran a hand up his flaming hair. He was extremely annoyed now, and couldn't look at her.

Hermione bit her lip, a bit nervous. She hadn't seen Ron this way before. He was obviously a bit angry, his lip curled and his eyebrows joining together, his eyes shut and a hand holding his forehead as he bent down

"Ron…" she called softly.

"Hermione, I-…"

Hermione looked at him timorously.

Ron sighed and stood up.

"Ron..?" Hermione called out to him.

"Hermione, look. I… I don't know. I mean… I don't know what… why… you….?" He was at a loss for words.

He slumped back down beside her at the couch, and held her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. "Hermione," he asked ever so seriously, "do you love me?"

Hermione took a moment to look at him and study him with her curious eyes, his face, his eyes… "Ron, I love you."

"Then you have to be honest with me, okay?"

"Honest? I have been honest?"

"Why wont you let me… let me…" he hesitated for a moment. "Why wont you let me _touch_ you…?"

Hermione was shocked.

"I cant… I cant keep going on like this. Without.. without knowing, without completely understanding… I mean, I love you, so much Hermione, but please you have to just tell me what… tell me why you always seem to be pushing me away…"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped.

He closed his hands warmly over hers. "I'm a guy, Hermione. I… I need you. I don't want to pressure you into anything, not at all… but please, just.. just tell me, then. Just explain…." He kissed her hand.

She looked at him. How could she tell him, that sex was not what she wanted? That all she wanted was to be loved and cherished. How could she explain that she hadn't that burning desire to have him too… How could this all be, and be love?

"I'm sorry, Ron…"

"No… No please, Hermione, don't be sorry…" he stroked her cheek. "It's… it's not you at all.. I mean.. I just… please, Hermione, don't be upset…."

"I don't know… I just…" she faltered… "I just… don't know…" she shook her head. "I love you…"

Ron leant his forehead against hers and put a hand at the back of her head, stroking her brown waves gently. "Look at me…" he whispered gently to her. "Do you love me, Hermione…?" she nodded yes, a bit tearfully. "Don't you want to be with me…?" he asked, almost afraid.

"I already am with you…" she began to cry softly.

"Okay, okay… okay.. I know… shh.. shhh now, 'Mione.." she stroked her head gently and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry.. okay? I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Ron, I want to be a good girlfriend, I just---…"

"Shh.. Hermione, you're perfect." He smiled, a bit disappointed, but his eyes showed such tremendous care for the woman in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you…"

--..--..--..--..--..--

**Author's note:** however, im sure rowling did that to lead to further the plot of the story, right? same goes for what i did, with Ron and Hermione. not much may like it, but it's needed. :o

sometimes things happen even if we dont like them.

dont kill me! lol...

yes, yes m'dears, its all about Hermione and Ron in this chapter. Well, don't say I didn't warn you! Lol… you knew it'd happen. But letsee how it goes shall we? ;) and my my… quite a bit of events in this chap. Do you like it? read and review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note**: was away for the holidays! Sorry bout that. Anyway hope you guys had a great christmas and I wish yall a wonderful new year…! chapter 25's up! Thanks for all your great reviews by the way!

25

* * *

Ron's arm was around her lightly, his head leaning over her head, which was in turn leaning on his shoulder. It was well past 2 o'clock in the morning, but Hermione couldn't seem to sleep. She didn't move, as not to wake Ron nesting gently beside her, but her own eyes were wide open. At first, she pretended to close her eyes to mock slumber, as she knew Ron would never allow himself to fall asleep before she did. It was just one of those sweet protective things he did. But even with her eyes closed, her mind buzzed, boggling with all sorts of different questions. 

"_Why cant I just love him and want him too…?" _

Hermione had been afraid, yes. Maybe it was because she had never done this before. She was a virgin, yes, and it wasn't anything she was particularly ashamed of. But was that really the reason why she was afraid? She didn't know, really. She had always known that she would just be ready and she would be willing when her heart felt like it was the right person for her.

"_So why **cant** I give myself to Ron…? Surely, there's no other person who I'd like to give myself better to…" _

"…_Except maybe Malfoy…?" _a voice suddenly popped in her head, and her heart began to pound a bit heavier. She frowned at this, angered at an internal voice disrupting her own thoughts.

"_You may be angry," _the voice taunted, _"but you know that I'm still a part of you… a part that you've been neglecting. Why have you been neglecting me, Hermione?"_

She bit her lip, irritated. _"Because this is the idiotic part of me that's succumbing to Malfoy's ploy. But I'm too strong to let you take over…"_ she thought smugly.

"_Ahh, so you admit it. Malfoy's your weakness."_

"_Hell, no!"_

"_Well, Draco makes you weak… think about it." _

Hermione woke up an hour later, not even realizing that she had dozed off lightly for at least an hour and a half. It was about 4 am, she realized. Her head was spinning, from the alcohol, and from her troubles.

There, beside her, Ron was still fast asleep, his eyes closed sweetly and his mouth slightly apart, his arms reaching for her. She smiled. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. It should've felt right with him. She felt protected. She felt secure. But somehow… it just didn't seem… fit.

She put a hand lightly on his face and kissed him on his cheek, flawless and specked with seemingly endearing freckles. She brushed a hand through his head, a bit rough with dried gel.

Ron stirred. "Wake up, you little sleepyhead." She whispered.

He stretched and yawned, and looked at his watch as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mrpgfhhh.. Hermione… s'only 5:30!"

"Yes, but you **must** go back to your dormitory. We cant have everyone finding you here."

Ron grinned. "Let everyone think what they want." He turned his back to go back to sleep.

"Ron, really. We have classes today. Up!" she hissed.

"Urghh.. fine, fine…" He kisses her lightly on the forehead, and she forces a nervous smile. He holds her a bit before he leaves, and bends down to kiss her.

The portrait door suddenly opened, and they both look up to see Draco just entering.

"A Weasel and a mudblood, with morning breath. How disgusting." He uttered with distaste.

Ron flared. He glares at Draco and attempts to advance, but Hermione pulls the end of his sleeve. "Ron, don't." she said.

Ron looks at her.

"Its too early in the morning… and he's not worth it, Ron…"

"Yes, Weasley, its too early to get your balls in a knot." Draco smirked.

Ron growled, and glanced at Hermione, as if asking for permission. She glares at him, warning him not to.

Ron narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, but then turns back to Hermione, and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She smiles and nods lightly, and Ron walks out, his head high in arrogance for Malfoy.

As the portrait door swung shut, Hermione raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. His robes were messy and his tie was sloppily hanging from his neck, his golden, silvery-white strands in disarray. His belt buckle was undone, and he exuded the smell of bitter booze.

_He just came in_ _…from a night with P**ansy**_she thought bitterly to herself.

Draco's glinting eyes glowered at her. Her heart raced at him staring at her, and she was unaware that she herself had been staring at him as well, her attention caught by his undeniably features.

"Have a nice romp with Weasley, Granger?" he said sourly.

She grew hot, and felt the blood rush from her pounding heart to her face.

"This is none of your business, Malfoy."

He snarls at her, then smirks. "Maybe it is, Granger."

Hermione remains intractable.

"You see, Granger," he walks dangerously towards her, "this is the Head boy's common room as well… MY common room too."

"So what?"

"So… I don't want any of your sexual remnants with Weasley lying all over the couch."

"Sexual remnants," Hermione scoffed, "should be the least of your worries, Malfoy."

He moved in towards her.

"Don't touch me." She reminds him warningly.

Malfoys lips suddenly curved with a smirk, a though playing maliciously in his head. "This is interesting, Granger. You still look quite tense… a night of intercourse should have you quite relaxed right now, but strangely, you're still as stiff as a wretched wand. Am I supposed to assume," his voice crooning over her, "that…"

"Let me tell you again, Malfoy, this is none of your business." She snapped.

"Maybe it is, Granger." His head tilted along her neck and face, as his breath tickled her skin hotly as he spoke. "Don't forget, Hermione, that I marked you mine first…"

Hermione's heart was still racing, as she fought back her own urges.

Draco blew his hot breath teasingly against her skin. "And Granger, you cant deny it."

"Theres… there's nothing to deny…" she tried to sound as tough as she could, but her eyes had already closed shut with the air streaming against her flesh.

"Then why," he drew closer to her face, millimeters away, "cant you seem to leave my presence…?"

Hermione was bolted by her brain, as she opened her eyes wide and glared at him, enraged.

"Don't. touch. Me." She gritted.

Malfoy smirked. "I'm not."

* * *

**Author's note** : not much, I know. But the restll need to wait. I have to explain I cant possibly make my chapters much longer. Long chapters usually make for boring ones. Plus I do think that I end them in all the right areas. Disagree? Agree? Tell me thru a review. 

I think its better that I leave chapters at just the right amount and I don't care of I get 100 chaps all in all. (yeah right though! Lol) Or would you rather I junk lotsa stuff in one chapter so I have less chapters?

Anyway, here's a pic I found and love :D lol…dmhg fans!

its at vote! Should I write more about ginny and harry? Should ron break it off with hermione or should hermione break it off with ron? Or should they stay together? Lol.

What do you guys want to happen next? If lots want a certain thing I might comply to your wishes. ;)

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **gee, thanks for those reviews! You guys are great. And, yes I know that you guys will never let RWHG happen, at least not in this story. I wont let it happen, or rather, I wont let it continue all throughout. So don't y'all worry, this is still DMGH:) there will be bumps along the way, but eventually, they'll get there. Lol.

My apologies for asking for your feedback before writing out the story. I appreciate your honesty and I'm glad that most of you readers are generally liking how it's going so far. I supposed it would have been enjoyable to have your inputs in before creating the next chapter. However, I still am very glad for the comments, but will not be asking for them as I did with that "vote".

And, to make up for the wait you guys have been patiently doing as the story flows along, I give you chapter 26.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

Something clicked in Hermione at that instant. Like something snapped, some light bulb was turned on inside of her, that awoke her to a sort of vague but strong realization.

The slits of her lids narrowed and her head tilted slightly to the side, as she eyed him with a feeling of awe and great curiosity.

Malfoy's smirk turned into a frown.

"What?" he sneered.

Hermione said nothing. Her anger vanished, replaced with her mind buzzing with all sorts of questions, as she studied him, intrigued by Draco all of a sudden.

Draco, though hiding it extremely well, felt a lurch in his stomach. _What the fuck is she thinking?_ … He did not like that look on her face, that look that seemed to try its best to penetrate the front he always put up. He became aware at the beat of his heart pounding.

Draco Malfoy was nervous.

He let out a low snarl at her, and he turned his back to leave. But before doing so, he muttered "stupid mudblood" just loud enough for her to hear, in order not to acknowledge defeat but instead give the impression that he got bored. Then he briskly made his way to his room.

Hermione frowned. "There's something strange about that Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asks. They were having lunch at the great hall, and Hermione seemed to be distracted the whole morning. They hadn't even discussed what happened between them earlier, and usually, Hermione was a mouthful. 

"Im fine." She said blankly.

They were all dubious, of course. She seemed to be strangely dazed. Ron shrugged, hoping that it wasn't about anything doubtful towards him, and that it could just be _one of those days…_

Hermione was dazed. She seemed utterly puzzled over Malfoy. "It's been seven years," she awed, "and still no one has seen the other side of him."

Something in her was triggered when she saw him smirk that last time. It's always been the same smirk, year after year.

That sour, mocking and sinister smirk…

Surely, there would have been times when that smirk would turn into a sincere smile?

But she had never seen it. She had never seen Draco with anything but a negative emotion written all over him.

"Snape _is_ evil." Ginny sighed loudly, disrupting Hermione's thoughts, as the flame-haired female complained over potions.

Hermione blinked and looked at them. "Do you ever really believe that someone is capable of being purely evil?"

"Snape is." Ginny giggled.

"No, but I mean, seriously. Is it possible that someone is just pure evil?"

"Well," Ron gulped, "you-know-who probably is…"

"You-know-who used to be a normal teenage boy. At some point, Tom Riddle must've felt some genuine pleasant feelings?"

Ginny shuddered at the name of Tom Riddle, and Hermione noticed.

"I.. I-I'm sorry, Gin. Im just rambling stupidly again… forget everything I just said."

Everyone remained quiet.

"Pass the pumpkin juice, please." She said, breaking the silence.

* * *

Draco grimaced as he tasted the bitter liquor in his mouth. But he enjoyed strong drinks, they made him feel more masculine, more in control, able to indulge in intensity. 

"Maybe we should call it off."

"Your loss anyway."

"Is it really, Draco?"

Draco let out a small growl.

"Why her? You know you'll have anyone else to fuck. Pansy's been whimpering for you for weeks now. How come you suddenly refuse to let out your own sexual stress? You're getting incredibly cranky."

"Reserved." He answered as coolly as he could. "Here's a tip: Controlling yourself will make things more pleasurable when you receive it the next time." He took a sip. "Imagine being deprived of something so wonderful… the next time, you can indulge and it will be better than ever."

"Still confident in getting her, eh?"

"Well you've definitely been no help."

"I said I was sorry."

Draco said nothing.

"I guess some things are easier said than done."

"More difficult to be accomplished, but not necessarily impossible."

"Bedding the mudblood…?" Blaise scoffed.

Draco nodded. "Like I said, Blaise, it doesn't matter if its you or me or Weasley. She's buried herself in books, she's bound to agree."

"I guess so. No one can ignore their sexual needs for too long."

"Indeed." Draco took a long sip from his glass and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Pansy."

* * *

"Ron," Hermione began, "we need to talk." 

Ron raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Hermione raised hers warningly. She pulled him into the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"What did _I_ do?" Ron pretended to whine and pout.

"You're acting like an idiot." Hermione smirked.

"Well," he started, smirking back at her and moving closer, "you're the one who fell in love with the idiot." He kissed her right on the lips, but he noticed that the curve of her mouth had transformed reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

"Yeah right." He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Tell me…"

Hermione sighed.

"Ron, about last night…"

"Is this what this is all about….?"

To no one else's surprise but hers, Hermione found herself squirming uncomfortably.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered gently, "it's all right. I love you the same."

"Ron, stop, please."

Ron opened his mouth, but closed it again, urging her to talk and looking at her intently to listen.

"I… I really don't know… I'm really not sure about… about this… about everything…"

"What do you mean everything? … about us?"

Hermione said nothing.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" Ron asked slowly.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "I do." She whispered.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I don't know…"

"Hermione, we've known each other for so long..."

"Yes. That's why. That's exactly why, Ron. For years I've been hiding what I feel for you."

"Well, same with me. For years I've been hiding my admiration for the beautiful lady who has always been with me. I waited, I debated… And extreme joy for me to find out that the girl I love loves me too. Why should things change between us now?"

"_Maybe you waited too long…" _she whispered bitterly in her mind.

"Have things changed, Hermione?"

"Things have definitely changed. We both know that."

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked that. I'm continuously editing the story as I go along, I admit. But that's because one of my beliefs in writing is re-writing. More or less, im pretty sure of what will happen. I just need to organize a bit. Lol ;) 

This chapter, in a nutshell, explains how Hermione's conjured up some hypotheses on Draco, lets you peek into more of Draco and Blaise's world, and shows the current events in Ron and Hermione's relationship. I believe the first part of this chapter was the most significant.

hope you guys can review. i recently explored and loser me, i just found out about the stats. this story ison 254 favs and 143 alerts! what a delight.i hope i get more reviews from you guys.

In the next chapter: surprises! expect the unexpected... maybe. lol :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **YAY! Thanks for the reviews… I would appreciate more though… I try not to be greedy but I cant help it ;) lol… im aiming for 650... you guys wont let me down, will you?

Allright, you guys ready? Here goes!

_**CHAPTER 27**_

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0O

There was a pause between them both. What was about a minute and a half seemed like an eternity, before Hermione cleared her throat uneasily.

"What are you saying, Hermione…" Ron asked, his voice shaking as his hand gripped the long wooden table beside him for balance.

"Im saying… I…" she faltered. A few strands of her brown hair fell into her face as she turned her head away.

Ron kept quiet, but the evident rise and fall of his chest made it clear that he was breathing heavily. He however, felt like he wasn't breathing at all.

"I hate how I'm not being a good girlfriend, Ron." She said softly but steadily.

"You're the most wonderful girl I could ever ask for…"

"Stop… stop it Ron, please… Why? Why, when I cant even commit myself to you, when I cant even get past my fears for you, when I cant even satisfy your needs? Why, Ron? Why do you love me so much?"

"Because, Hermione, you're the only one I need."

Hermione felt her eyes glaze as she bit her lip lightly and gave a small smile. Ron sighed and returned her small grin with his own. He tilted his head and raised his right arm towards her, reaching out to her. And Hermione moved forward into his arm as he closed her into his embrace.

She inhaled his scent as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. Her chest pressed against his, and he kissed her hair scented of lavender. Hermione tiptoed and brought her lips closer to his ear, and she whispered, "I'll do it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"God that was fantastic…..!" she breathed heavily as she rolled over. Her big, round breasts heaved up and down, exposed in the air as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mmmm…" She moaned loudly to herself, closing her eyes and smiling, remembering the state of ecstasy she and her body was in only moments ago.

To say that Pansy Parkinson was ugly would be an unfair statement. She had all the right curves in all the right places-full, supple breasts that joyously bounced as she strutted her equally round and smooth buttocks. Her hips were wide and her waist was moderately average, giving her a fine hourglass figure. Her height was about 5'4—not that tall, but not that short either. Her legs were shaped incredibly, although at closer look, there would be wispy green veins visible, sprawled at the back of her knee. She had a pretty fair complexion with big, bold, bright eyes of brown, surrounded by thick but short eyelashes. Her dark blonde hair fell straight across her mid back, in a layered style along the ends. (a/n: is pansy blonde? Well I made her. Lol)

Yes, it would be an unfair statement to call Pansy ugly, for her only probably physical flaw would be the fact that the end of her nose was slightly turned up at the tip.

However, to call Pansy Parkinson was a whore would not be an insult, for it would only be the truth.

It was the hushed reality that Pansy accepted payment for certain "_services"_. Nobody knew how many men she had sex with each night, but she did have one VIP customer for whom she would free her schedule to be with anytime, day or night. The very person who just rolled off of her right now—Draco Malfoy.

"Customer" was actually not the appropriate term, for Draco never paid Pansy, as wealthy as he was. It was usually of her request or for his release that he slept with her. Although she knew she was being used, she couldn't and wouldn't turn down the Slytherin sex god.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0

Hermione never let guys in her room. Boys in a girl's bedroom were strictly off limits. That was how she was raised – conservatively. So when she found Ron and herself half naked in the Head Girl's quarters, you could imagine how furious her heart kept pouncing against her chest.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. But for a lack of a better word, "Yes," she thought, "I'm nervous." Yet still, she was determined to keep her nerves under control. And it was common knowledge that once Hermione Granger had made her determined decision on something, there was no turning back.

Ron stood there shirtless, his chest and muscular upper body was seen to be tanned and toned perfectly. His fiery red hair was layered in angular, spike-like chunks, not held together with stiff gel but with some sort of styling substance. Hermione too, had removed her shirt, exposing her classic clean light blue coloured bra. Her hair was loose, with chestnut brown strands flowing about in gentle and slightly defined waves that reached her shoulder blades.

They both just looked at each other in silence; the lights in the room were dimmed for a seemingly romantic effect, and the atmosphere was filled with sweet light fragrance of Hermione's lavender perfume.

Their gaze seemed locked, neither tearing their eyes away from each others stares.

Hermione, still keeping her eyes to his, had her fingers slowly slid the button of her jeans through the buttonhole and undid the zipper. The coarse material slid down her legs as she pushed them off gently, and when they hit the floor, she lifted her foot out of it, and took two steps closer to Ron.

After pausing for a couple of seconds. She took two more steps and was now face to face in front of her boyfriend. She put her hands on his waist and moved them slowly until they reached the front of his pants. She undid them slowly, neither saying a word, and his jeans fell to the ground, revealing his dark boxers. And still, their gazes tore into each others' orbs.

Hermione broke eye contact, as she blinked and looked away, bringing her head to a lower, more comfortable level after straining her neck to look up at Ron's height. Ron put his index finger softly and gently under her chin to lift her head back up slightly. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a small smile slowly at her, as if meaning to reassure her while he brushed a finger to move her loose strands of hair from her forehead. She smiled back and closed her eyes, and then stepped into him to close the gap between his firm chest and her soft, supple breasts. She leaned her head on his heart and nuzzled her cheek against his skin.

Ron placed a hand on top of her head and kissed along her hairline by her forehead gently, as his other hand wrapped around her tiny waist. His hand felt the smooth skin around the small of her back, while she embraced him, pushing their bodies closer against each other, and ran her hand slowly up his spine, finally resting at the nape of his neck.

Hermione seemed content. _'This is what I want,'_ she reassured herself. It wasn't rough or lustful; it was sweet and innocent. _'This isn't animal sex, this is making love.'_…

She leaned her head up, and brought her lips to his. They kissed, and Ron lifted her by the waist as he stepped out of his jeans, lifting her closer to his lips.

Hermione pushed herself more towards him, and he raised her a few inches from the floor, as they continued kissing while they made their way towards the bed.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o00o

"You were amazing," she said to him in a half whisper.

He smirked. "Did you expect otherwise?" he sharply turned his head to face her.

She made a face at him, and then stood up from the bed, pulling the sheets that draped around her body. "Not at all, you conceited bastard." She answered as she walked across the room.

She stopped at the foot of the bed and turned completely around, so that all he could see was her backside. She then promptly bent down and gave him a full view of her buttocks and anus. When she came back up, she was frowning.

"Draco," she whined, her voice a bit shrilly, "you ripped them again."

In her fingers hung a thin, laced, black item of clothing – her underwear.

"And these were my favourite pair!" she pouted, seemingly disheartened as she eyed the rip at the side. She turned to look at him, waiting for a response.

All she got was a smirk from him. "Now you know you shouldn't waste your time putting on any of those when you have me over."

Pansy sighed. "Tell me about it. There's no point in dreaming that maybe you'd just come one night and make slow, sweet, passionate and gentle love…"

Draco almost laughed. "What the fuck do you take me for, Pansy? A _sap?_"

"No." she said bluntly, not knowing what else she could say. For everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was anything but a sap. She left the room to wash her body from the exchange of sticky fluids, while Draco sat alone in the bed, allowing him time to think.

"Fuck," he hissed, displeased at his lack of control over his body, sexual urges, and lustful desires.

He had deprived his body from any sexual contact and encounters since he began pining over Hermione, and intended to keep it that way until he had her.

_Anything that's worth having is worth waiting for._

And what was more worth obtaining than Hermione and her body? And possibly, even her virginity…?

Draco's fingers unconsciously ran through his silver strands as his face grew tinged with scarlet. _"I cant believe I caved…!"_

Pansy reappeared into the room, her hair no longer tousled but swept back in a smooth, high ponytail. She wore a new set of underwear, but not as fancy as the lingerie she had on earlier. In between her index and middle finger was a sleek, rolled up white cigarette.

Draco made a face. "That's disgusting." He spat.

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. She brought the cigarette to her lips, took a puff, inhaled and blew greenish-gray smoke from her mouth and nostrils. "I do hope you don't mean me, Draco."

"Well, you are putting filth in your mouth."

"I cant believe a bad boy like you doesn't smoke… too bad," she inhaled and paused, closing her eyes a bit, "smokers are so sexy…" she purred, strutting towards him.

"Are you saying im not?"

She smirked. "Of course you're sexy. " She made her way closer to him, walking to his side of the bed.

Draco growled in disgust. He despised the smell of smoke and found it incredibly unappealing. Perhaps it brought about memories of when his father would point his want to his neck and begin torturing his own son, his father who smelled incessantly of sharp tobacco. After hours of torture, Draco had been haunted by the lingering smell of smoke from his father's robes.

Pansy climbed on top of his lower torso, squeezing her thighs and trapping him around her smooth legs. Draco held her waist firmly down, pushing her against his own body in order that she be unable to move much.

"Get that away from my _hair_," he ducked his head from her hand.

Pansy laughed. "Let's try something new, Draco." She whispered huskily, "…if we do, I'll stop sucking on this, and start sucking on something else instead."

At the word 'else', her free hand moved over the covers and rested above his crotch. Draco's stomach jumped a bit at her sudden touch, but rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired, Pansy." He tried to object.

She frowned dubiously, and began to stroke his member gently and teasingly, adding a bit of pressure, her fingers remembering to squeeze his balls slightly as well. Draco could not help but moan.

"Doesn't seem like you're _too_ tired, are you?" she asked, with an annoying fake look of surprise on her face.

"Come on." She purred.

Draco sighed and let go of her waist, allowing her to move freely. She smiled and moved up his body, her free hand skimming Draco's chest. She pushed him back slightly to make him lean back low against the pillows and the headboard.

"Now," she smiled. She bent her body to his body's angle and took a long, deep puff from her cigarette before laying it onto the ashtray situated at the bedside table. She didn't exhale, but instead brought her lips to his, breathing the smoke into his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

Draco found himself closing his eyes, his hands once again instinctively running down her bare back. His tongue entered her parted lips, exploring the cave of her mouth. The smoke filled him, dizzying him a bit with a seemingly hypnotizing sensation.

Pansy drew back her face from his, watching traces of the fumes escape his nose and his now un-busy mouth. She smirked at the sight of him, his eyes half closed as she drew herself away.

"You need me, Draco. You crave for me too, indirectly, because you crave for sex. And im the only one who can give it to you right when you really need it. Seduction takes too long. You need me." She smiled and slid down his body, pushing the sheets off them as she bent her head to his bulging member, kissing the head before taking it fully into her mouth.

0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's note: **I told you to expect the unexpected! Lol.. were you surprised? Anyway let me know what you thought. Ive planned out the story and I have an outline of the next three chapters already. All I need to do is find time to type it all out and update. Reviews do well to inspire, so in the meantime, give me feedback. This was a pretty long chapter, eh? Compared to the usual ones.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Hello, anyone still out there? Oh bugger, I've probably lost all my readers now. Boohoo. We'll I've decided to revive this story. Just so you know, everyone, I _have_ written quite a few chapters of this story, but never really got the chance (or the mood) to type it out and post it online. I'm not very technology-savvy, you see. Paper and pen are my friends.

So have I lost all my readers? I hope not, but I'm sure a number have abandoned all hope of this story continuing. I'll be honest, It will for a few chapters, but I'm just not sure where it'll go from there. But at least ive got the next few chapters outlined out eh? Plus with the Harry Potter craze back, I'm pretty into thinking about this fic-cy right here :-

And If I have lost y'all, then I'd just better go and find new ones, now shouldn't I?

I'm sure most, though, are busy poring over The Deathly Hollows. So shall i. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

"_My Darling Draco,_

_I hope all is well with you. I'm sending you this owl with the latest news regarding my condition—actually, I'm writing to tell you the truth about it all._

_There is something that I believe you should know, as it has been something that I've been thinking of._

_Im sure you're aware that although many months have passed, I steel feel great grief at the loss of your father. I imagined that his death would be liberating for me, as that would be my only escape from him. _

_The first few months, I admit, has been quite lonely, but I thought that it was because of the house being too quiet. I thought it was just initial adjustments to loneliness. But as the days go by I feel even more terrible, which I could not understand. _

_Even the letters you have sent me, my dear son, does not seem to strike the euphoric feeling I once had whenever my eyes run over your perfect handwriting. Thus, I am convinced that your father did keep his promise of our eternal togetherness. _

_Only one thing can explain my extreme emotional suffering, making me weaker and weaker—a maritulous. _

_Just thought you deserved to know._

_I will always love you,_

_Mother"_

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione had sex with Ron for the first time. Well, it had been a week since she had sex for the first time. Period. She could well remember that night with Ron, the night she lost her virginity.

After a few moments of heated kisses, Hermione had to admit she craved for more. There was a spark that had ignited in her, that lustful passion that she initially lacked had appeared by her own longing for it. She felt her breath become ragged as she felt such a pleasurable yet torturing sensation of a sweaty body rubbing against her own, her tongue battling another's before her mouth was released as a trail of kisses led down from her collarbone.

Hermione was aware that she was one of the few who had lost their virginity at this age--- most had started being sexually active years ago. However, it was nothing she was particularly ashamed of. She knew she would know when the time was right. She had always thought that if she didn't lose her virginity with her husband-to-be, it would be with either Ron or Harry, her two best friends. It sounded sick initially, but then it only made sense, as these were the two guys who knew her best. Losing her virginity to either of them wouldn't make them think any less of her. She wouldn't have to be afraid of not being good in bed or anything like that. Neither of the two would judge her. They would care for her, comfort her, not make her feel like an idiot in this department because she hadn't the experience in it.

So in a way, Hermione was thankful that her first time was with Ron. She wouldn't have to worry about pretending to be someone she wasn't. Either way, she knew she didn't have to be worried about being looked at differently.

Then why in the world were things awkward between them?

Hermione shook her head. "_It was only the first time. Things are always awkward during the first time," _she reassured herself. It won't be too weird the next time.

Deep inside, however, Hermione's heart raced nervously at the thought of the next time.

* * *

And It wasn't long before the next time came.

Though things were still a bit awkward, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been a couple of weeks ago. Slowly, she had once again found herself laughing and blushing at Ron's jokes, and felt her heart fluttering and smiling whenever his arms were around her waist.

And yes, it wasn't long before Hermione soon found herself naked in bed with Ron. She was determined to make herself feel better about it and prove to herself that it would get better.

It began with a light and playful peck on the lips, and turned into deep, heavy kisses. She felt his lips and tongue sucking her chin, her neck, and she tilted her head back in sensation as her legs wrapped around his waist and she gave off a breathy moan from her throat.

She brought her mouth to his once again as they kissed heavily, and her fingers began to loosen his red and gold tie. Ron's hands fumbled across the buttons of her blouse until he was finally able to slip it off her shoulders, exposing her sheer maroon bra against her creamy skin.

Hermione let Ron take control. She looked him in the eye and just watched him the whole time, as he moved himself closer towards her body, moonshine brightening his flamed hair against his dimmed face in the night's shadows.

* * *

Draco had been quiet for several weeks now. Mostly, he just kept to himself, and anyone who really paid attention to him was given either a blank stare or an arrogant cold shoulder.

Mostly, he had spent quite a time in the library, his head piled and brushing against several thick and ancient books, taking in a swig of heavy liquor when no one was looking.

When the library closed one evening, he shut a book angrily and cursed under his breath, as he knew it was once again time to go.

He was pale and there were a few lines around his eyes, indicating either stress or lack of sleep. For the first time for anyone to actually see, Draco Malfoy finally had a few flaws across his perfect face, and no one could tell why --- Not even Blaise could get through the devil.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep.

She was thinking about what had just happened, what she felt, and why. She tried as best as she could to enjoy making love and get into it as much as Ron did, but found herself unable to during the act itself.

She always thought that sex was an intimate act between two people, an act of love and passion. But she didn't feel like that at all. It felt empty. It felt wrong.

Hermione turned her back to Ron who lay sleeping beside her, she couldn't help but cry silently to herself, careful not to make a sound. When she peeked and saw that Ron was finally in deep slumber, she crept out of bed, put on a robe, and walked out of her room. She glanced at the clock, and sighed. It was 3:40 in the morning.

She walked down the staircase into the lavish common room, and made her way towards the warm, burning fireplace.

Her heart was still heavy and her eyes were still a bit moist as she walked towards the glowing flame. _Why is this so hard… Why doesn't this feel right…? _She stood there for a while when she suddenly noticed a shrouded figure sulking in the corner of the couch, by the shadows.

"Malfoy." She said in a soft gasp, her heartbeat quickening.

He didn't even turn to look at her. Hermione gathered herself, ready to be prissy and arrogant if needed. But Draco didn't say anything, and she eyed him curiously and suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" she said, trying to sound a bit snotty, as she sniffled a bit.

Malfoy continued to look blankly at the fire, but brought his lips together and shook his head.

Hermione looked at him, his face sallow and his eyes quite sunken in sets of shadows on his face. He was leaning forward, his elbows pressed against his knees, supporting his weight. In his palm, a grimy piece of parchment peeked out from his grip.

"What is that in your hand?" she blinked.

Still, he kept quiet and kept staring into the fire.

"Malfoy,…. are you …allright?"

"Nothing…" he said, in a dazed whisper.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Draco finally broke his gaze and looked up at her, standing there, her arms folded to close her night robe. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Why are _you _here?" he asked, reaching over to the glass of liquor on the table, and then bringing it to his lips for a long sip.

It was Hermione's turn to turn her head and stare at the fire.

"I—I… couldn't sleep…" her throat tightened.

Draco raised an eyebrow to look at her, and the brought his head back, tilting it in a half side nod, no longer looking at her.

"you got company up there…" the words came out of his mouth, not quite a statement, but not quite a question either.

Hermione turned her head away and fidgeted even more. She turned back to look at him, and saw that he wasn't looking at her. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe to be alone in a room with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron." She whispered, and sat down on the couch, about a foot away from Draco.

There was a pause, as Draco took in another long sip.

"and you're not happy…" he said, once again in that strange in-between voice.

"I don't know… not quite…" she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Draco looked at Hermione at the corner of his eye. She, in turn, looked back at him with a sad and tired expression.

Their gazes locked for a minute, and then Draco looked back ahead at the fire, as Hermione's gaze studied the material of the couch.

"Life sucks." Draco growled in a low, monotone sigh, and pushed his glass closer to Hermione, without looking at her, while she eyedhim, wondering why he was offering her a drink.

**

* * *

**

"Ron, I … I just…. I can't…"

It had been a week and a half before Hermione was finally able to gather up everything she had in herself to say those two words: _I can't._

"Hermione… I've been in love with you for so long… you… you make things spin... my heart leaps when I see you… smiling… laughing… crying… Please…Please don't tell me you can't…" he closed his eyes and put his hands on her face, closing the gap between their foreheads.

Hermione felt her a drop crawling slowly down her cheek and to her low, sunken heart; she was crying. As much as she knew that she just didn't feel the same way, it hurt her so much knowing that she was hurting Ron.

He gently put his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet; just like their first kiss at this very same place. The moon was once again shining on them as they were alone together in the peaceful serenity of the astronomy tower. It was here where they first came together, and it would be here where they would part. The kiss seemed almost the same, except during the first time, it was full of hope. Now, it was soft, sweet, and sad.

And then Hermione drew away, biting her lip tearfully. Ron pleaded with his eyes but Hermione shook her head "no".

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I'm not really expecting much reviews here. I've just revived this story, and plus book 7's out now, so im pretty sure ya'll are actually busy.

Still though, It'd be nice to get feedback, lemme know if you have some. Oh, and for those angry that it took me so long to update, may I ask that you just please be happy that I did? I mean… okay, I want to apologize. But I reckon, _heck_, I shouldn't have to, since this is, after all, from my own wee little imagination, and it's my story.

I do swear on JK Rowling's life that it will not take me a year or two to post the next chapter. And yes, as tired as you are with the lack of D/Hr action, I just have to say that patience is a virtue.

Anybody out there have any thoughts? questions? Curious about the maritulous? Happy/sad that hermione told Ron she cant? Can anyone relate to their own personal experience at all? Think this chap's too long? Too short? Want more? Had enough? In as much as possible, I'd like to cater to YOU! So…. Reeeeviiiewwww :o)


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

Oh and hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Now, that didn't take too painfully long, did it? Or at least not as long as the former wait… haha. Well I told you, Ive got the next bit quite outlined out. Hee. :o) Still don't know what I want to happen eventually. I mean i know my polt, but i mean happen--- in terms of detail. Anything you'd like to see happen, friends?

I am currently reading the last book.

ps- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWSSSS!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

It was over.

The silence was deafening, and the tap-tap-tapping of her footsteps only made the hallway seem eerier at this time of the night, but Hermione was in a daze after what just happened.

It was over.

She held his cheek, and then drew her hand back as she stepped away from who had been her lover, looking at him in their sad eyes to show she was serious, and then tilting her head to the ground to show her sincerest apologies.

Then she turned away and slowly ran back through Hogwarts' hallways to reach her common room.

_It was over._

Hot tears accompanied her heavy heart, which, for some reason, was fluttering in panic and in pain right now. But as she raced through the castle's corridors, she found them drying up against her hustle to get to her dormitory. Hermione barely whispered the password to the portrait, as she was feeling quite distraught with the whole situation.

_What would happen to her and Ron?_

_Would they still be friends?_

_Did she still love him?_

_What about Ron?_

_What would everyone else think?_

_And not just gossipers… _

_Harry?_

_Ginny?_

"Granger." comes a low, gruff voice. 

"Huh?" Hermione's thoughts were interrupted

It was a drawling voice, that sounded somewhat eager, lazy, and nervous at the same time—if Hermione even had any strength or focus to take notice—coming from a figure who had suddenly whipped around at her arrival: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't really decipher whether or not Draco was in a ferret-y mood inclined to piss her off, but at that moment, she didn't really care. All she knew was that she did not want to have anything to do with anyone, especially him.

"Don't bug me, Malfoy," she spits his name out with such utter distaste and hatefulness, and Draco was caught off guard. Her snarl had brought out his own snide attitude and arrogance out, and he reacted with a statement with a tone of hurt and surprise (if Hermione had noticed that at all).

"What the fuck happened to y—"

"I SAID DON'T BUG ME! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Hermione cut him off, screaming and yelling angrily.

Draco's eyes glint with even further surprise, and now, a twinge less hurt and more anger. He, however, remains unmoved from his position. He darkly slides off from the edge of the mahogany-finished table where his feet had been dangling from just a few moments earlier, and comes to his feet. He moves like a heavy cobra, smooth and unnerved.

Hermione fumed, standing defiantly as she shook her head sideways once and gathered herself to storm towards him.

But he came over to where she was first, and the few steps Hermione took forward, she accidentally took back when Draco grabs her tiny wrist as she raised her hand to throw out a heavy slap.

He leans his face in towards her, his nose in the air and his chin looking down on her, as if to show prominence and an air of authority or power over the situation. If looks could kill, Hogwarts would be in a frantic state when it woke up the next morning having the head boy and the head girl dead in their own common room.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Granger." He grits a growl through his teeth, trying to sound patient, but said the middle part of her name with such force that it could not hide his brusque emotions.

Hermione glares ragedly at him, as a pang in her chest suddenly stings her already bruised heart. She keeps her angry and tearful eyes at him, her nose slightly flaring up in fury and her lip slightly also quivering in rage.

"Let. Me. Go."

Her gritted command causes Draco's eyes to widen for a millisecond, and narrow the next, while his face moves closer into her. Her eyes narrow back at him, and her eyebrow raises and her lower lip pushes upwards to form an arrogant pout as she breathed heavily in emotion.

Draco loosens his grip on her, seeing she was firm on where she stood, and Hermione whips her arm back while giving a slight sneer. She turns her back and runs out to exit the common room, back to the castle's gray hallways.

The young, silver-haired male left behind has an angry pang by his ribcage. Draco releases a sigh of anger and exasperation, and his fist suddenly bangs against his common room walls, shaking the portrait entrance ever so slightly on the other side.

* * *

Hermione, in even more tears now of having that unusual encounter with Draco, keeps running, and the thoughts in her head race with her. 

_Draco._

_Draco._

_Draco Malfoy._

After weeks without his rude presence of disdain, she once again had such a strange encounter with him --- on this night, out of all nights. And just coming across him was just so… so… …she didn't know. Somehow, that whole encounter seemed strangely familiar in terms of what had happened physically and verbally, but one thing was different --- their emotions; how they both felt.

She didn't know what the hell was happening, but she knew deep down Malfoy played a role in here somewhere.

_Why does he have such an effect on me?! _She swears angrily, as salty specks spilled onto the brim of her eyelashes at the truth she had admitted, blurring her vision.

She had now retreated into an emotional state of pure pity and loneliness, regressing herself into a tearful child. Her body was feeling limp, but her legs carried her forward until her right shoulder blade and chest seem to have pulled her backwards, causing her to stumble.

No, she had run into something, and she tiredly tries to gather herself up.

"Whoa there, Granger."

Not something, but some_one._

She apologizes and lowers her eyes to hide her tears and tries to keep running, but the figure reaches out for her wrist, which still throbbed a bit from where Draco had grabbed her.

"Whoa hey—hey! Hold on, Hermione."

"No I cant, I—I have to go… let me go, please just let me go." She tries to pull away.

The person doesn't let go.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere, I don't know. I just… I just have to go." She slows down, and seemingly weakens, obviously tired now as her struggle slowly ceases.

"I just… I just….---- "

Shh, shh… its okay. Hey. Its okay" the whisper is familiar to Hermione, as the its owner pulls her nearer. She is too distraught to even see anything, or bother to check who she's with. What she knew though, was that it was a male's voice, and it was someone who knew her, and so she should know too, if she bothered to care to check. The only thing that mattered to her right now was that he soothed her. He brings her closer and holds her, and Hermione looks up to finally check who's here to care, and, realizing who he was, allows herself to cry into him.

_(A/N: aren't you glad that I'm not ending this chapter here? Haha… take a guess who it is first before continuing to read:p would you kill me if I said it was… Ron?) _

* * *

Hermione found herself in a lavish dormitory that smelled of oak and steel, with heavy dark curtains illuminated by the crackling flames of the fireplace. It would've seemed cold without the fire, as the walls were gray and of concrete. 

She was in Blaise's dormitory.

Zabini had walked her there, as frantic as she was, as he tried to calm her down as best as he could. Hermione slowly stops sobbing, as she seated herself on a leathery couch in front of a classic, antique coffee table, and wiped her tears silently.

Blaise pours a drink for himself, carries over a warm blanket for the distraught damsel with her, and sits down next to her on the dark grey couch.

Hermione was quiet, but still her eyebrows furried in the center while feeling her heart hanging heavily down to her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione said nothing still, but continued to stare fully focused into the lines of the dark wooden coffee table in front of her.

Blaise tilts his head closer to try to get her to catch his gaze, looking over at her in a bit of anticipation for an answer. He pauses, before he cocks his head a bit again, and says her name, "Hermione….?"

Still, Hermione kept her concentrated stare, but this time, her lips part. At first, it was hesitant, but finally, her eyes narrowed a bit more, and she said in a half whisper, still not looking at the dark boy beside her, "I broke up with Ron."

* * *

Draco was in his bathroom, running some warm water over his swollen hand that had just tried (and failed) to go through his common room wall. 

Going crazy, he was definitely restless as thoughts focused on the fact that he's tried, and he's concluded that he cannot do this himself.

He did not know where else to go, or who to go to. He's tried, oh yes has he tried. But there was the one thing he know on this; he was getting desperate, and ---- He needed help.

* * *

Hermione had told Blaise the whole story by now. She had divulged almost everything to this boy, this person who she had barely known, but somehow she didn't seem to regret it. 

Soon after she said the words that she broke it off with Ron, she could not stop talking, as though a dam had been broken and all her emotions, her feelings, her hurts and her troubles finally had a chance to flood through from her heart to an open sea.

Release therapy.

She shivers, not knowing if it was from cold or from anger and frustration with herself and her whole situation. Despite her heated head and heated emotional state, it was actually pretty cold down by the Slytherins' dungeons.

Blaise throws the blanket around her shoulders.

Hermione suddenly looks at him, and blinks.

"What?"

Hermione paused, still looking at him, her eyes sparkling with intrigue at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What….?"

Hermione just keeps looking at him, waiting for an answer.

Blaise raises an eyebrow. "You know, just because Im slytherin," he started, "doesn't mean im purely evil." He shrugs and takes a sip from his liquor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so its still a short chapter. But mind you, that's how I write, y'know? I mean I think that any longer than that would sorta be too much happening at one time, and well, I guess I like to take it slowly but surely. Lol ;) 

I suppose I could have made this last bit of the chapter (Hermione and Blaise) a bit longer, but I reread it and it just seemed enough. Agree? Disagree?

And AHA! Seemed like progress with Hermione and Draco with the last chapter, but in this chapter? Well I guess those things don't come too easy, eh?

OOH, and who guessed right that it was Blaise that she ran into?

Muchas Gracias for those who reviewed the last time, and if you've got anything to say to me, please REVIEW again ) I'd like to know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: ** Yay, chapter 30! Thanks so much for the reviews, people! Glad to know there are people who enjoy my writing, and it makes me happy, being able to share a piece of my imagination!

AHH I will take the suggestion of doing a recap of the last chapter (yes I know, it DOES take me a while to update. So yes, I shall do that.)

Here we go, boys and girls!

0o0o0o0o0o

_**Recap: **__In the last chapter, we find Hermione in distress. After her breakup with Ron, she finds herself unexplainably boiling at Draco Malfoy's presence (though he does nothing to pre-empt this) and surprising comfort in Blaise Zabini's un-slytherin-like behaviour:_

"_Hermione paused, still looking at him, her eyes sparkling with intrigue at him._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_What….?"_

_Hermione just keeps looking at him, waiting for an answer. _

_Blaise raises an eyebrow. "You know, just because Im slytherin," he started, "doesn't mean im purely evil." He shrugs and takes a sip from his liquor."_

0o0o0o0o0o

**CHAPTER 30:**

Hermione looks at Blaise, his words trigerring something in her. She let out a small "huh" as her lips parted, the ends slowly curving into an awkward smile as she was mildly interested and amazed at what he said: _Just because I'm Slytherin, doesn't mean I'm purely evil…_

Seems that she had a common philosophy with someone, even if it was an unlikely one. (A/N: read a few chapters back)

Blaise tilted his head down after a long sip, and saw her somewhat gawking at him, with a goofy-ish expression plastered across her small, charming little face.

He turned his head slightly to the left, and raised an eyebrow at her, puzzled at what her thoughts might've been to show such amusement and query in her expression.

"Er… did you want a drink…?" he said, as he awkwardly offered her the glass in his hand, obviously not knowing what to do nor what to say.

Hermione had to laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Malfoy sighed.

There he was, alone in his bedroom, frustrated, but most of all, exhausted.

In his hand clutched a folded, grimy piece of parchment with dainty letters gliding across with ink, his fingers restless as though debating whether to crumple it or treat it as if it were a valued item.

Draco tucked the parchment into his breast pocket, close to his heart, as he darkly exited his common room door.

He found, not surprisingly, that the corridors of Hogwarts were awfully quiet at this time of the night, and the only thing Draco could hear was his own heart drumming to his steady, quick pace. He seemed to have broken out into a cold sweat, he realized, as his hand brushed his silvery strands away from his forehead.

He knocked impatiently on a heavy door, and hastened to speak as soon as it cracked open.

"Blaise, I—"

"Draco, bet's still on, right?" He got cut off.

"What?"

"It is, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Bedding mudblood, still on, right?"

"I don't care about that right now, listen, I need to…." His voice trailed off. "…is that… her…?!"

Blaise smirked.

On his couch lay a seemingly lifeless Hermione,

Draco was suddenly, and surprisingly attacked with panic.

"What did you--?"

"She passed out." Blaise cut him off again. Draco's face had a look of horror as he stared at her limp body. He looked back at Zabini, opened his mouth, but his throat was tight and was able to give out no words.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at him. "Look, relax. Like I said, she just passed out. I bumped into her earlier tonight on my way to your dormitory. She was hysterical or something, seemed insane and broke into tears soon after, and so I brought her here."

Still, Draco was speechless, and so Blaise continued:

"She broke up with Weasley. Told me she was utterly confused. I don't know, she said something about love, but that he was a weird fuck."

"He _fucked_ her?!" Draco suddenly spat out, disgusted while his insides crunched together in a strange angry feeling.

Blaise just shrugged, as he covered up his Draco-like smirk.

"Anyway," he continued, "all that happened is at the end of her whole talking and whatever… she talks a LOT, BOY is she a mouthful actually," he said, adding the afterthought as a mental note to himself, "…but yeah, she started looking at me funny as I was drinking, so all I did was offer her a drink. I mean, heck, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do?"

Draco's face twitched. He didn't have to say anything, but his expression said it all: What the _fuck?_

"Yeah!" Blaise repeated, trying to convince his friend. "I just offered her a drink, and Heavens, did she drink. She was a bit hesitant at first, and I didn't force her at all. And she just talked a bit more for a while, got ridiculously giddy and then pretty light headed. She passed out a few hours ago…"

Draco opened his mouth at the same time his eyes narrowed and his left eyebrow went up, but Zabini interrupted him.

"… And no, I did not do anything."

Malfoy's lips pressed together again, but the upper half his face remained the same as he eyed his dark friend. He was astonished, to say the least, and was pretty speechless as he stared back at Hermione, an alcoholic mess on Blaise's couch.

_What a stupid girl,_ he thought to himself, but before his mind said anything more, Blaise once again interrupted his thoughts.

"So we're still on then, right?"

Draco moved his eyes from her to him, and looked at him squarely. Blaise raised his right eyebrow and leaned his neck forward to whom he was talking to, waiting for an answer.

"That's not fair." Draco finally said, surprised at how childish he sounded, "they broke up already."

"So?" Blaise asked arrogantly, shrugging.

Draco once again narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "You know mate, even if you did get them the books, He would still kill you."

"He'd kill me if I don't."

"So you think he'll just let you go free?" Draco almost laughed in sarcasm. "The dark lord does not know forgiveness, Blaise."

"Which is why I need to do my penance." Blaise continued on, still coolly.

Draco could not help but recognize how well Blaise was managing his temper, but continued on. "You should have just turned away completely, while you still could, Blaise," he told his friend, somewhat sad. "Why'd you have to go back…?"

"Because I know where MY loyalties lie, Draco."

Blaise's voice was now getting a bit forceful.

"Loyalty, Blaise, should not be confused with idiocy."

"Let's not discuss this now." Blaise turned his back on Draco, and walked away from the entrance. Draco followed a bit.

Zabini quietly pulled his pocket from his robe pocket, spun it once around his fingers, and muttered something under his breath as he pointed his ten inch mahogany to Hermione.

Slowly, a soft lemon white glow rimmed the outline of her body, as it lifted from the couch and floated in the air. It stopped midair in front of Draco.

"Take her back, since you're going anyway."

Draco's pride roared at his dismissal, but instinctively extended his arms out to catch Hermione's body as the glow around her faded before she reached the ground

Before Draco could say anything, Blaise had shut the entrance to his dormitory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

**A/N: ** again, short little chappie here, shorter than the ones I usually do too, but I really think putting in more would not suit the overall mood I wanted for this chapter. But more importantly, how did you guys like it?

Did you think Blaise poisoned her? Did you think I was gonna kill her off? Did I create enough intrigue on Blaise? Did you understand why Hermione was so amused at what Blaise said?

Any questions?

I'll answer!  oh, and I tell you this, though, too: look forward to the next chap, is all I'm gonna say )


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, all! No lengthy author's note. just take this as it is, and review to let me know if you want more or not. :)

* * *

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and saw the familiar surroundings of her common room, and allowed herself to let out a groan. She began pulling herself up to sit on the couch, but thunder and lightning seemed to sear through her head, as she winced slightly at the pain, furrowing her eyebrows and bringing her fingers up to her temples, and groaned some more as she unsteadily tried to gain a bit of balance while she fell back.

"Whoa there, Granger; don't throw up all over, hear me?"

"Ugh. Sod _off,_ Malfoy," she weakly retaliated, while resting her elbow on her thigh with her arm holding up her head.

"Tsk tsk... not setting a very good example as head girl."

"I said, shut it," her voice almost sounding as if she was pleading to him, "I'm obviously not in the right position for a quarrel."

"Too much to drink after a breakup..."

Hermione felt a pang as she shot Draco a look, her nostrils flaring up a bit, her lips quivering slightly.

"Blaise told me," he shrugged. "I had to carry you the whole bloody way back, you know. Not pretty when you try escaping emotions by drowning yourself in alcohol, yes?"

Hermione said nothing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. She ought to say thank you, but her face felt hot, and she wasn't sure if it was still the result of some left over alcohol, or if it was what she feared --- shame.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"About four in the morning..."

'4am? So why the hell are you still awake?"

"couldn't sleep," Draco shrugged.

"And you just decided to come down from your bedroom to watch me sleep?"

"It was more of like, practice hexes on you while you sleep, but if you'd prefer to flatter yourself with that though, then by all means, go ahead, be my guest."

"You're such a prick."

"Geez, I was just joking, Granger; where's your sense of humour?"

Hermione turned her head away from him in disgust, involuntarily shuddering, feeling a draft. A heavy emerald blanket soon struck the back of her head, causing her to tumble forward a bit.

"Ugh!" she yelled from underneath it.

"You're a bloody jerk, you know that?"

"Yes, thank you."

Hermione grumbled, but wrapped the warm velvet blanket around her body, and curled up inside of it.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" she asked.

"No, it's Tuesday already."

"WHAT!? I've been out for four days!? ...I missed class!? Oh my god that means we have class today!" She panicked.

Draco smirked as Hermione looked at him impatiently for answers. When her eyes saw his lips smirking at her, she frowned.

"It IS Saturday, isn't it?"

He continued smirking at her, greatly amused at his own joke and her initial reaction to his bit of mischief.

"My GOD you're an ass. If I could stand up right now, I'd break your nose, I swear."

"Would you like to give it a try?"

"Breaking your nose?"

"Standing up," he said, extending a hand to her.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow in doubt. He merely gave back his own raised eyebrow arrogantly yet questioningly.

She shrugged, took his hand, and puller her up. At first she thought she could balance, but as soon as she was fully upright, her head screamed angrily and her body stumbled.

On instinct, Draco caught her. "Jesus Christ, Granger!" He exclaimed as he steadied her back onto the couch. "What the hell did you and zabini drink?"

Hermione groaned, clutching her forehead, and sighed. 'There was butterbeer at first... then I think we had wine... and then there was some sort of hard liquor... it had this strong, sharp, but mildly sweet taste... and I'm pretty sure we had firewhisky towards the end..."

"Holy shit, Granger, no wonder you're terrible. I don't know why the hell people think you're brilliant when you don't even bloody know not to mix alcoholic drinks--- especially when you're emotional."

"aaoouuwwrrghhh..." Hermione moaned, her fingers gripping the cushions beneath her.

"Here," Draco slipped out a vial from his pocket, and handed it to Hermione. "Take this."

Hermione studied the vial carefully, as the red orange liquid swirled playfully inside, then it seemed to change into a turquoise blue colour on occasion. It was beautiful, the mysterious contrast of the hues harmoniously swirling around together and into each other. Hermione had never seen anything like this before, and wasn't quite sure if her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

"It helps the stability of the mind and body," he explained casually, "...including hangovers. It'll cease head pains in a matter of minutes."

Hermione still looked doubtful, but Draco continued:

"See this orange part? It'll keep you giddy and excited, much like a drunken state, for about an hour. Then that aqua side of it then settles in and calms you and your whole body. It will knock you out to have a wonderful sleep, but only after a state of your own normalcy and sobriety for a couple of hours."

Hermione was thoughtful. "I don't want to be awake for three more hours, though..."

"Suit yourself," Draco shrugged, leaning towards her to reach back for the vial. "You'll feel bullshit the whole day tomorrow when you wake up; you've already got one bloody hell of a hangover as is, don't think that'll go away soon, you know?"

Hermione frowned.

"How come I've never heard of this before..."

"Intronqxul isn't a common potion, since there are many tranquilizing potions that work well, though not as good as this. Probably not much books on this since this is far more complicated to make, and it's not really a matter of dark arts. Its ingredients, though—sediments extracted from other potions—are quite expensive and rare as well. Thus explaining its highly expensive price..."

"Why do you have this?" she tested.

"I can afford it," He shrugged. "Now do you want it? Because believe me, I know I'll still be able to use it when I'm in my next drinking mood..."

"if this is poison..." she began tentatively, but Draco cut her off.

"If this is poison, then you know well and good, Miss Granger, that any such fluids can be traced within a cadaver, and they'll be able to identify me as the murderer. You know substances will always show." He retorted coolly and arrogantly, growing a bit impatient.

_'If it does kill me...'_ Hermione thought, _'what the heck; this __migrane's__ killing me too.'_

Hermione downed the liquid, which went down smoothly at first, then felt thick as it went down her throat. It tasted a bit tangy and fizzy thereafter, and felt it to be quite warm in her mouth. Suddenly, her insides started to burn, and her chest felt heavy and sharp. Her fingers clawed at the couch tighter in a sense of agony overwhelming her body as she looked at Draco in horror, fear, and desperation.

Draco looked back at her coldly, half smirking, a bored sort of expression on her face.

"What, can't handle it, Granger?" he mocked.

* * *

- end of chap - review? -


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: here we go. Wow, this is the fastest update i've done in a while. Haha.

After about a minute or so, she began to feel warmth seeping in from the bottom of her abdomen, and the pain in her head washed away.

"Oh my..." she smiled, her expression dazed and dreamy.

"Alright, that's my cue, you're in phase 2 of the potion's effect." Draco stood up to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Hermione, standing up after him. "You can't leave meee..." she sang, moving her head coyly to each side.

Draco snorted in a bit of disgust, and sighed. "Oh boy, I should have left before you downed the damn thing..." he muttered. "Granger," he grunted, this'll get the intoxication out of you by intoxicating you as much as possible first. So this means you'll be as drunk as hell right now."

"Ohh," Hermione cooed, "Aw, come on. It's not like you're going to do anything, and it's not like I'm going to do anything..."

Draco continued to walk away, as Hermione followed him, bugging him greatly.

"Good lord, Granger, go away!"

"oh MALFOY, you stupid prick, who knows what i'd do anyway when i'm drunk; In the muggle world, drunk people should never be left alone lest they doooo dangerous things, you knooow."

Again, Draco snorted.

Hermione made faces, trying to look cute and threatening at the same time.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"MALFOY COME ON MALFOY! MALFOY DRACO MALFOYYYY!" she sang loudly, half shrieking.

"Ugghhh! Shut up, Granger!" He covered his ears with his hand.

"WOOOOOH no I will not, and well if I will, if you'll leave, then i'll just keep shouting, WOOOOHHH!" Hermione laughed loudly.

"AUGH! FINE! GOOD LORD!!!!" Draco spat, exasperated.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and pulled Draco to the couch like an insistent toddler.

Hermione dances around with herself, as Draco plops to the couch, deciding to stay quiet. His strategy was to just pretend to agree to everything Hermione was saying until she sobered up and he could leave. He closed his eyes and put his fingers to cover them while he rubbed his own temples. _"__Boy,__ am I tired..."_

"BOO!" Hermione peeked her head over his shoulder , and Draco looked at her from the corner of his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione jumped on the couch next to him, and begins to play with her hair. After a few seconds, she looks at Draco with her nose in the air. Draco looked bored and just nonchalant at that point.

She moves closer to him, face forward, but Draco still pays no attention.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

Draco lazily turned his head towards her, a bored expression evident on his face.

"Why aren't you taking advantage of me?" she asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow, confused, and then sneered.

Hermione laughs, and Draco smirks, moving closer to her, setting his face up aligned with hers.

"Do you want me to...?" he whispers huskily into her ear.

Again, Hermione bursts into a fit of giggles, similar to when he agreed to stay.

Draco rolls his eyes, and pulls away, gathering himself up to leave. "This is ridiculous," he mumbles to himself.

Hermione starts babbling all sorts of random things , and Draco continues to exit the scene. That is until he catches his name amidst the flurry of words, and realizes that she's started rambling about him. Draco hesitates for a bit, but glances over his shoulder to look at her.

"Oh sure, walk away, why don't you? Just because you're stupid little Draco Malfoy..."

Draco rolled his eyes, and kept walking.

"...stupid rich, powerful pureblood..."

He shakes his head as he takes further steps away.

"...just because you're handsome and have great hair, and a fairly nice physique and body structure..."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. A coy smirk began forming on his face, and he turns around to Hermione, amused. "Is that what you think of me now, Granger?" He cockily leans against the wall, his arms crossed smugly and satisfied.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, who doesn't?"

Draco forced back a laugh. There was nothing more satisfying for a conceited boy than praise from an alleged enemy.

"So who doesn't, Granger?" He cocked his head forward as he talked to her.

"I don't know, but well, I think of you that way, but of course I'll _never_ tell YOU, because you're SUCH a stupid bighead of sorts..." This was starting to get fun for Draco. He was definitely enjoying this now.

He motioned back towards her, strutting slowly. "Now what if, Granger," he began, "What if I told you that I think you're... _sexy..._?" He said the last word enunciating the consonants fervently.

He could say whatever he wanted, and she'd say what she would in a drunken state of mind--- the truth, no doubt.

Hermione scoffed. "HA! Well, I'd say YOU were sexy..." she rambled, not even looking at him, her movements heavy and abrupt, her words distinctively coated with overconfidence and unconcern. "But I would NOT tell YOU that. Don't tell, okay?"

Draco drew even closer to her, and stood in front of the seemingly-crazy brunette. His arms still crossed, the smirk still glued on his face, he coolly dared to ask, "What do you think of me, Granger?"

Hermione's head seemed to roll around, but she promptly answered him. "I think you're a bastard. You," she said, looking at him lazily, "are just plain mean."

Draco's smile fell, and found himself surprised at the feeling of his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He was confused, and had never really felt anything quite like this. Had his feelings actually gotten hurt? ...Did he even actually _have_ feelings? (a/n: surprise, surprise, Malfoy has feelings!)

"I am not..." he scoffed quietly in a bit of defense, his folded arms now positioned to find comfort against his chest.

"HA!" she said loudly again, bursting into a little hysterical fit. "Well if you aren't such a jerk, then how come you never show anyone otherwise, huh?"

Draco's nose twitched, his face sour, like a little boy who sulked and feigned refusal while being lectured. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he had nothing to say. He sat down on the couch grumpily, as though throwing a mini tantrum.

Hermione's head hung limply, as she plopped down beside him.

They were both quiet for a while, and Malfoy saw that Hermione had closed her eyes.

He sighed, and shook his head, closing his own eyes.

"Malfoy," her voice quipped.

Draco looked at her, and saw that she still had her eyes closed. "What?"

"Why aren't you kissing me anymore?" her lips had moved to talk while her eyelids remained shit peacefully.

"_What?!_" he asked, a bit bewildered.

"You know..." she opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him. "...like you did in the bathroom. Why don't you kiss me anymore?" she repeated herself

Draco raised an eyebrow, and brought his face slowly to hers. His eyebrows were raised, and his lips were pressed together, his nose defiant at her. He opened his mouth, and in a soft, gentle voice, he said, "Oh my god, Granger, you're a _horrible_ drunk."

"And WHY," she said suddenly, smacking his arm annoyed, ("OUCH!" Draco was caught off guard) "do YOU look so HORRIBLE!?"

"EXCUSE _me_?!" Draco had to admit he was insulted. His looks had always been his pride, and here she was, hurting it out of the blue, with no regard for reality at this point. If she was in her normal state, Draco would not have thought anything of it. But knowing her current state of mind (or lack thereof), Draco knew she was saying everything as she felt with honesty, and not out of spite or insult.

"I said you look bad! You look like crap, you're all pale and tired-looking. And lately, you haven't been around to be such an asshole!"

Draco felt his ears burn. "Why the fuck can't you keep your mouth shut for a bit, Granger? GOD!"

Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"What's with all these questions about me anyway," he spat in defense, "what about you, eh?" he paused. "What's with you and Weasley?" He said Ron's surname with detest.

Hermione looked at him blankly, and Draco felt a bit ashamed at his outburst. Hermione turned her head as not to face him, but opened her mouth. "We broke up." She said, suddenly calm and pensive.

"Obviously." Draco scoffed with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know." She replied again, monotone of sorts. "We had sex."

"Did you enjoy it." He spat, saying it with such spite as if he was actually jealous.

Hermione shook her head, again blankly. "It was weird. It felt wrong. Awkward." Hermione paused before she continued, "Ron's like my brother..."

There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"Do you love him...?" Draco asked. Again a pause of silence ensued.

Hermione's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, and she unexpectedly and uncontrollably began to cry.

Draco's heart sagged. Guilt encompassed him, and so did shame. He squirmed. He didn't like crying girls. He didn't like emotions at all. For the first time in his life, he sincerely felt sorry for Hermione Granger, and empathized.

He moved closer to her, hesitated a bit, and put an awkward arm over her to try to comfort the girl in tears. "there there... alright Granger, that's enough of that," he said, trying to sound gentle. Hermione continued to sob, and Draco felt uncomfortable in the position he was in. He removed his arm, but Hermione suddenly turned to him, and clung to him tightly, crying into him.

Draco was uneasy as he felt her shaking slightly into him. He decided to pat her on the back, and she became more subdued.

As she began to calm down, she sniffled as she wiped her eyes, and looked at him.

He looked back, with a half smile, looking a bit endearing. "erm. Better?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes sad, tired, and yearning. She did not say anything, but 'answered' Draco as she abruptly brought her face to his, kissing him as Draco fell back in surprise.

* * *

A/n: Like? ) Not like? ( Review! Tell me what you want to happen! 


End file.
